Ghost Hunt fairytale style
by wolf of all trades
Summary: Mai Taniyama a cheery traveler who has a knack for trouble and adventure. Join Mai as she makes new friends and solve new mysteries but do you really know our heroine let's see if you can figure her out before everyone else. First fanfic please read
1. Beginning of new bonds

Okay so this is my first story ever typed out for others to read I'd be glad if you review since it would urge me to update sooner but that's it this story was originally an idea based on the Grimm fairytale two travelers in Ghost hunt style but it will probably grow and become more than that. Some other anime's might be mentioned.

I don't own Ghost hunt in any way and I hope you enjoy!

(08/07/13)  
Formatting was changed as advised and some grammar mistakes were corrected

**Chapter 1 the Beginnings of new bonds**

Once upon a time there lived a 16-year-old girl named Mai Taniyama. She had brown eyes, short brown hair and dressed in a simple way, today she wore a yellow floral dress while heading to Shibuya. Shibuya was the capital city of the Avira kingdom which is ruled by the Davis family. The kingdom was well-known for helping people with paranormal problems it's also said that the two princes are willing to help with the cases that interest them but more on that later.

At the same time there was a girl Mai's age wearing a red kimono decorated in pink cherry blossoms named Masako Hara. Masako was traveling by carriage to Shibuya because she believed that the kingdom could use her medium skills. But unfortunately her driver stole her carriage as well as her money while she was resting only leaving the bag (which was quite large) that she had kept with her in the inn she had stayed at.

By coincidence their paths crossed.

"Hey there! My names Mai have some tea it might lift that frown off your face," Mai said running up to Masako.

Masako gracefully grabbed the flask of tea and took a sip.

"Just cause your pretty, doesn't mean you don't need to say 'thank you'," Mai huffed after waiting a bit.

Masako raised the sleeve of her kimono and said "thank you for complimenting my looks," Mai simply sighed at the girl's response.

"So where you headed – umm… what's your name?" Mai laughed sheepishly.

"My name is Masako Hara; I'm going to Shibuya to work as a medium for the royal family." Masako answered.

"Oh I'm going that way too, let's go together Masako," Mai said smiling widely.

"Alright but you must hold my bag," Masako said covering her mouth with her sleeve again.

"Sur- wait, what?" Mai said before she realized it she was carrying Masako's bag and muttering complaints but was happy that she didn't have to travel alone anymore.

'_Even if she is a little bratty'_ Mai thought.

Shibuya was actually quite close to where they met to reach it all they had to do was pass a large forest. In the center of the forest was the town Ichtaca, it was a small town that travelers often stop by when going to Shibuya.

The two girls travelled for a week and became quite close; Mai thought that Masako was like an annoying but caring sister. Masako on the other hand liked Mai because Mai didn't make friends with her because she was rich or beautiful but because Mai honestly enjoyed her companionship. They finally reached town, Masako wanted to buy supplies and be on their way but Mai wanted to stay for a bit.

"That's everything we need, let's go Mai," Masako said after purchasing some food.

"Masako I wanted to stay for a bit, but you should go," Mai responded.

"But Mai-"Masako tried to argue.

"No buts you want to become one of the kingdoms best mediums so the sooner you get there the better. Don't worry about me, besides I'm sure we'll see each other again," Mai said cheerfully.

Masako frowned behind her sleeve but complied none the less knowing when Mai makes up her mind there's no use trying to change it. They bid their farewells and Masako told Mai that she was welcome to visit when she wants and Mai wished her luck. After Masako left Mai decided to go take a walk and try to find a job afterwards. She soon came across a girl around her age carrying so many bags that they covered her face.

"Would you like some help?" Mai asked her.

"Yes please! Thank you so much!" the girl exclaimed, Mai simply smiled and took some of the bags.

"So where to?" Mai said brightly

"Follow me. Oh! That's right I never told you my name I'm Keiko," Keiko replied with an equal amount of enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you I'm Mai," Mai introduced herself as they reached an inn.

"This is my stop unless you need my help with anything?" Keiko said.

"I do need a job," Mai said sheepishly.

"Not a problem, Give me one sec and I'll ask the boss," Keiko said running inside.

A moment later she came back with a thumb up saying welcome to the team. She introduced the other co-workers and showed Mai the other two who were closer to their age.

"So Mai this is Michiru, and that girl over there is Kuroda but you should stay away from her," Keiko pointed to each one respectfully.

"How come?" Mai questioned.

"She claims that she's psychic but frankly I think she's a little loose in the head and just wants attention," Keiko explained.

Mai was a very dedicated worker and was often the center of attention because of the warm aura around her. Though she had the habit of always over sleeping thus making her late and when she wasn't working she was spending time with Michiru and Keiko. Sadly one day the inn was robbed and the workers that didn't need money had to be let go Mai offered to leave saying she didn't plan to stay that long and she was supposed to go to Shibuya to meet up with a friend. As Mai was packing Kuroda came into her room.

"Here's some bread and tea for the trip. After some time you will see a fork in the road the one on the right is the two-day trip and the one on the left is the seven-day trip. Take care Mai," Kuroda said while leaving.

'_Huh Kuroda is nicer than Keiko says but I thought it was the other way around for the paths, hmm oh well I'm sure Kuroda's right'_ Mai thought not noticing the evil grin Kuroda had when leaving.

Mai soon reached the fork in the road like Kuroda said. Mai had overheard the villagers talking about the troll that eats eyes on the seven-day road so she was glad that Kuroda told her which one to go on. She took the right one as Kuroda said and ate her bread according to her two-day trip on the fourth day Mai realized she had been tricked and was getting weak from hunger. Just as she was losing hope a troll came.

"Ah woe is me woe is me. Oh hello, miss would you care to help me by giving me your eyes," he said before launching into a truly depressing tale.

"If you are to give me some bread I would," Mai replied.

"You may take a loaf that I have, you remind me of a traveler except much less foolish," The troll said before giving the bread and painlessly removing her eyes.

"Do I now, you should tell me the tale and could you lead me the way out?" Mai asked with her hands in front of her waving around.

The troll agreed and led her out before returning to the forest telling the tale of the foolish traveler who gave everything he had to others because of the sad tales they told for nothing in return. (From Fruits basket the story Momiji told to the others before going to the hot springs for white day)

'_Trolls aren't as bad as everyone seems to think,' _were Mai's last thoughts before falling asleep.

-~-~-~Mai's Dream~-~-~

"Mai, sweetie wake up," urged a sweet woman's voice.

Mai woke up surrounded in darkness except for the floating lights and the two glowing figures.

"Mom?! Dad?! What are you doing here you're not… I mean you're…I don't understand anything!" Mai exclaimed shocked.

"Well darling we came to tell you how to see once again since you deserve so much more than what you have," her father said soothingly.

"That's right sweetie when you wake up use the dew in the grass to wash your eye sockets and you will be able to see one again," Her mother said.

"Besides I'm your guardian angel and your mother is your spirit guide it'll take a lot more than that to get rid of us," Her dad boasted while giving a noogie to Mai.

"Thank you," Mai said giving them a watery smile full of happiness before joining the world of the wake once more.

-~-~-~End Dream Sequence~-~-~-

When Mai woke up she did exactly as told and lo and behold she was able to see again. Once again she was on her way while walking she came about to find a man around 25 with long brownish hair in a ponytail.

"Hello there," Mai greeted the man.

"Why hello there, young lady do you think you could help me a bit I can't seem to find my tokkosho it's a gold and has points on the two ends with a grip in the middle it's my tool for exorcisms, I'm a monk," Said the man.

"Sure I'll help I'm Mai by the way," Mai said starting to look around.

"Houshou Takigawa at your service but you can call me Bou-san jou-chan," Bou-san said doing a mini salute as Mai giggled.

"Sure thing Bou-san and is this what you were looking for," Mai replied pulling something out of a bush on the side of the road.

"That's it thanks jou-chan!" Bou-san exclaimed before running off somewhere.

'_Well that was odd are monks supposed to have long hair? Aww man I forgot to ask if he had food' _thought Mai as she continued traveling.

Continuing on Mai was stopped by an odd boy wearing glasses in an even odder place.

"What are you doing in a tree?" Mai questioned looking up to the boy in the tree.

"The better question is do you really want to know?" The bespectacled questioned back somehow looking dignified upside down in a tree.

"You know what probably not do you need help getting down?" Mai reconsidered and asked.

"Nope but you should join me the views great, I'm Osamu Yasuhara by the way but call me Yasu," Yasu declared pulling Mai up before she had the chance to answer.

"You're unique," Mai stated laughing

"You think so I'm very deeply touched by your compliment," Yasu said wiping fake tears of gratitude making Mai laugh even more.

"You don't happen to have any food by any chance would you Yasu?" Mai questioned hopefully.

"Sorry dear I already ate the last of it a minute before you came," Yasu replied.

"Well thanks for the company but I should get going see ya Yasu," Mai said climbing down the tree.

"Catch ya on the flip side sweet cheeks!" Yasu yelled.

'_Geez this journey sure is strange that guy could pull off as the mad hatter or the Cheshire cat from the story Alice in Wonderland that mom told me, I wonder what's_ _next_' thought Mai after she heard Yasu's farewell.

Not much later Mai came upon a church she entered with the hope that someone might have some food. What she saw instead were several children playing and a blonde boy a bit taller than her trying to get them outside the keyword being trying since the children kept running around and twirling the poor boy in circles.

"Hello?" Mai called silently questioning what's going on.

All the kids turned to the new voice and started to play with her. Luckily Mai was good with children and got them all outside like the blonde boy was trying to do.

"Thanks for that mate," the blonde boy said.

'_He has a funny way of speaking' _thought Mai

"No problem my names my Mai, nice to meet you," Mai introduced as the blonde boy was about to speak a loud rumbling was heard. Mai blushed scratching her cheek while the boy gave a small chuckle.

"You seem hungry here's something to eat, I'm John Brown the temporary priest here until father Toujo gets back," John said as he brought her to the kitchen and gave her food.

"Thanks, aren't you a little young to be a priest?" Mai asked.

"Actually I'm 19 years old I just look young," John replied.

"Ehh, you're older than me by three years!" Mai exclaimed after she finished her food which didn't take long since she hasn't eaten since she met the troll.

"I guess I am; were you going somewhere Mai?" John asked.

"Oh that's right I was heading to Shibuya it was nice meeting you John, bye everyone," Mai yelled to John and the children while walking backwards away and waving.

"Bye Mai!" John and the children yelled back as they watched her retreating figure.

_'I wonder what she has to do in Shibuya,'_ was John's last thought on Mai before attending to the children.

Mai on the other hand was really close to Shibuya and decided to take a lunch break by cooking some of the food John gave her. First off though she had to break some branches off of some trees just as she was about snap one-off she heard something.

"Don't you dare snap that branch!" came the loud voice of a well dressed red-haired women.

"How come?" Mai questioned thoroughly confused.

"You'll harm the tree spirit I'm a priestess I should now," The brightly haired woman proclaimed loudly with her chin out.

_'Is this woman serious?'_ was Mai's train of thought

"Right sorry about that," Mai said slowly backing away only to end up tripping into a thorn-bush.

"Ow! Just my luck" Mai exclaimed jumping out and inspecting her many cuts.

"Hold still," said the woman as she bandaged Mai up.

"Thank you Miss…"

"Ayako, Ayako Matsuzaki and you are,"

"Mai it's nice to meet you," Mai said starting to warm up to what she originally thought was a snobby person.

"Well Mai you should try to be careful," Ayako said condescendingly.

"Yeah, yeah it happens all the time sorry about the tree though I wanted some firewood to have lunch," Mai replied not at all phased by Ayako's tone.

"Well town is not that far away I'll go with you," Ayako compromised.

"Sure!" Mai agreed enthusiastically. They talked casually till they arrived at Shibuya.

"Well, see you Mai this is my address if you ever need anything," Ayako said giving Mai a slip of paper.

"I'm finally here, now to find Masako and tell her everything that's happened in the past few days," Mai said out loud to herself.

* * *

Like I said I hope you enjoyed it and please give reviews to tell me how it is and if you think it sucked tell me why. Oh and any questions you have I guess you just put it as a review since I'm still new to this. If there are any pairings (which may or may not happen since I'm not that good at romance stuff in general) they would probably be Naru x Mai, Bou-san x Ayako, John x Masako and Lin x Madoka sorry it's just who I like together.

Thanks for reading!


	2. What did I get myself into?

I ended up updating this sooner than expected. Same deal I don't own ghost hunt or some of the characters I used more detail on that at the bottom congrats If you are able to figure out the scene I took and changed a little from Ouran high school host club which I also don't own. Oh and Masako doesn't have a crush on Naru and is friendliest to Mai. Sorry if some of the characters are out of character.

(08/07/13)

Formatting was fixed due to a kind reviewers suggestion, some grammar errors corrected small and I mean really small things added

* * *

**Chapter 2 What Have I gotten myself into?!**

Avira kingdom is ruled by the Davis family and is known for its paranormal activities, so well-known in fact that the royal family had to start a paranormal business. People often come to the castle to place a request unfortunately most of those requests are to get the princes in to their home and fall in love with a girl so it was mostly the king and queen who often went.

Prince Oliver Davis and Prince Eugene Davis are two twins who love the paranormal. Prince Eugene was very outgoing compared to his twin who preferred to stay locked up in his room all day. These twins were originally adopted by the Davis family but everyone thinks they are wonderful princes if you don't mind Oliver's arrogance. They have a psychic connection with each other and balance each other Eugene being the perfect medium and Oliver being the pk specialist.

Their parents are now on a trip to another kingdom to discuss Eugene's where about. That's right Prince Eugene had gone missing and had been missing for the past year. His twin using psycometry realized that Eugene had been thrown into a lake unconscious and is most likely dead. This caused him to be even colder than usual when his parents were at the "kingdom of lakes" or so it was nicknamed.

Going back to Mai she had to figure out how to get into the castle to meet Masako. Instead of thinking about it she went to the entrance.

"Hello there sir, can I go in to speak to Masako Hara?" Mai addressed to one of the two guards at the entrance.

Luckily for Mai Masako had talked to the guards before hand to allow a girl with short hair and brown eyes to meet her knowing Mai's personality and her way of doing things.

"What is your name?" the other guard questioned keeping in mind Miss Hara's request.

"Mai and you two are?" Mai questioned. "Darren Shan and this is my best friend Steve Leonard, you may enter Miss Mai," Darren answered.

"Ok thanks, please don't call me Miss Mai I prefer you just call me Mai anyways see you Darren see you Steve," Mai replied to the black and white haired knights joyfully.

"Mai!" exclaimed a voice Mai turned to see Masako gracefully walking to her in a slightly hurried pace.

"I told you we would see each other again!" Mai excitedly greeted with a vibrant smile. Masako hid her smile behind her sleeve and led her into the castle.

Meanwhile there were two people in a discussion walking around the castles halls.

"That was the third maid this week; even though all the maids swoon for him none of them can handle his personality or the vise-verse! Not enough to be his personal maid at least, what would happen if you got hurt!" ranted a pink haired woman to a taller expressionless man. The man stayed quiet as the woman ranted till she suddenly stopped.

"Isn't that Masako Hara?" The woman asked the man nodded as he spotted her further down the hall with a girl talking casually.

The woman was surprised mainly because the Masako she knew was cold, quiet and haughty but the one a few meters ahead was talking quite casually sometimes even smiling without her sleeve though they seem to be bickering.

"Wait I have an idea, Miss Hara" the woman yelled the last part really loudly while the man sighed knowing there was no stopping her.

"Hello, Miss Mori," Masako greeted though not nearly as loud.

"And who might this fine woman be?" Miss Mori continued directing her hand to Mai.

"Mai, it's nice to meet you Miss Mori," Mai greeted much more cheerfully not aware that Miss Mori was eyeing the vase behind as she stepped back to gain more personal space.

"Please call me Madoka, Miss Mori makes me sound old," Madoka replied stepping closer to Mai examining her.

Mai feeling uncomfortable jumped back knocking into a suit of armor the man quickly pushed the Mai away as the armor fell on him while the head knocked over a blue vase.

"Lin! Are you alright?" Madoka questioned Lin just grunted looking at his ankle.

"I am so sorry!" Mai exclaimed holding out her hand to help as Masako watched everything noticing Madoka's slight look of triumph.

"You've done enough," Lin glared slapping the hand away as Madoka apologized for his behavior.

"Don't worry Mai though you should come to see the royal doctor with us," Madoka said smiling Masako and Mai went with them to see the doctor.

After the doctor did his examination he told Lin to stay off of his foot for at least a week because he sprained it.

"What a shame Lin I'm sure you'll get well soon," Madoka said smiling with victory.

Lin didn't say anything as Mai continued to apologize.

"Now Mai I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt him or break that vase but you did,"

"I know I'm so-"

"Wait I didn't finish you see that vase cost $80,000 and so to pay back your dept you must become Prince Oliver's personal maid since Lin can no longer help him," Madoka declared while Mai tried to calculate the amount that was only to come out depressed still she nodded her head.

"Mai you have to be careful the prince is a little…" Masako started trying to find the word that fit.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," Mai reassured her.

While this is happening a person outside was in the shadows listening to their conversation.

"It should be me not her she won't last long not if I have anything to do with it," the person whispered to themselves before they scurried off.

"Mai I'll take you to the kitchen introduce you to the head chef and then I have to go ok," Masako said.

Mai agreed and they left to go to the kitchen.

"Miss il Biska this is my friend Mai she is the prince's new maid please treat her well, I've got to go, bye Mai, my room is near the garden if you need me," Masako said before giving Mai a smile and leaving.

"Please call me Gaya I'm surprised Masako has any close friends, you must be a wonderful girl" Gaya complimented; Mai blushed scratching the back of her head.

"Not really we travelled together for a while, but it's nice to meet you Gaya are you the head chef?" Mai asked cheerfully.

"That's right! But be careful the prince is a bit of a slave driver and you might want to stay clear of some of the maids here once they find out you're his personal maid," Gaya warned.

"Let me guess he's handsome," Mai deadpanned.

"Ha Ha you sure are funny Mai but you are right and he's extremely picky an example being how he only drinks earl grey tea," Gaya laughed hitting Mai's back and making her fall.

"Sure I'm good at making tea," Mai replied getting up and brewing up some tea adding something to it. Gaya saw and asked her why but Mai just said it was a secret ingredient.

"Can someone show me the way to the prince's room?" Mai asked.

"Sure Noriko would be glad to help, Noriko!" Gaya shouted.

"Yes?" came the reply of a girl around Mai's age with short brown hair.

"This is the prince's new personal maid can you show her his room?" Gaya asked sweetly to the girl. Noriko nodded her head several times and started to go out the door with Mai beside her.

"Hello I'm Noriko Tachiki," Noriko greeted kindly as they were walking.

"Mai, the newly appointed maid at the prince's service, nice to meet you," Mai greeted enthusiastically.

"So Noriko does castle have spirits? Masako said one of the maids knew one" Mai asked excitedly like a five-year old.

"Yes it does it's my friend Irk he's a tree spirit there used to be a village here so Irk talks with their spirits they help keep a barrier around the city," Noriko replied after she finished giggling at Mai's introduction.

"That is so cool! Are you a medium too?" Mai exclaimed.

"No not really but sometimes I can see things, Oh this is his highness's room see you again Mai," Noriko said before departing.

_'Here goes nothing'_ Mai thought before knocking.

"Enter," replied a cold voice.

"Hello I'm your new maid Mai," Mai said joyfully as she entered the dark room. She saw a boy one year older than her with completely blue eyes like the ocean and short midnight black hair.

"Where's Lin?" Prince Oliver questioned glaring at his 4th maid of the week. Mai rubbed the back of her head sheepishly

"I kind of injured him by accident," Mai said.

"Well aren't you an idiot and don't just stand there give me my tea," Oliver commanded.

_'Must not say anything insulting'_ Mai thought trying to contain her rising anger.

"Sorry your highness you should say please and thank you to others as well," Mai replied habitually, while giving him his tea.

Oliver on the other hand was surprised that this girl didn't break out crying, say a long string of sorry or try to seduce him like all the maids before her. Instead she had apologized once and reprimanded him on his manners.

"You're new," Oliver stated instead of the thank you Mai was waiting for.

"What makes you say that?" Mai asked distracting herself from her anger.

"Any idiot with a brain could figure it out not to mention you're not wearing the uniform and I have already memorized the records of everyone working here," Oliver replied monotonously.

"Great he's handsome and smart," Mai murmured but Oliver heard her.

"You think I'm handsome?" Oliver questioned Mai started to prepare herself for the worse after she answered

"Aren't you?" Oliver was silent for a bit

"You have good taste," he said silently glad that she thought he was handsome but didn't turn to mush or try to use him for her gain like everyone else.

_'What a narcissist, from now on you are Naru the narcissist'_ Mai thought on her way out.

"Mai, tea," Oliver said with a smirk before she actually left watching in amusement how she turned a red in anger when she realized he had finished his tea already and was rudely asking, no, demanding for more tea. Mai just stomped over grabbed the tray and left the arrogant prince to his thoughts. Outside she saw a red-haired woman suspiciously close to the door.

"That's the most I've heard him speak and he called you by your first name already, I'm Carmine Foret," The red-haired woman introduced.

"Mai, nice to meet you," Mai said.

"Well nice meeting you Mai I have errands to run," Carmine said sweetly.

_'She's really nice I wonder why I feel nervous must be the thought of trying to find the kitchen and getting lost,'_ Mai thought thinking of how likely it will be to get lost.

After a while our favorite heroine realized something. "I CAN'T FIND THE DAMN KITCHEN! WHY ON EARTH IS THIS PLACE SO BIG?!" Mai screamed to the ceiling.

"I'd say because it's a castle," said a random voice behind her.

"Oh did you hear that?" Mai asked while blushing.

"I'd be more surprised if someone didn't, I'm Izark Kia Tarj a knight here," said a long-haired man.

"Right I'm Mai can you show me the kitchen?" Mai asked embarrassed.

"I was going there anyway," replied Izark starting to walk away.

"Thanks, why were you going there?" Mai questioned following him to her amazement Izark turned away but she saw a tint of pink on his cheeks. They soon reached the kitchen and Mai forgot her question wondering instead how it was so close yet she couldn't find it.

"Izark nice to see you I'll call Noriko," Gaya said when she saw the two enter Izark turned his head away again and once Noriko arrived turning red when she saw Izark he dragged her away somewhere.

"Aren't they a good couple, anyway Mai Darren stopped by and said the prince wants his tea in the library since you were taking so long," Gaya said with a smile when she saw Mai grumble.

"Can someone show me the way I got lost on my way here," Mai stated slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about getting lost I know a maid who still gets lost and she's not that new anyway Monica could show you but I don't think you'll like her very much I know I don't," Gaya grumbled the last part as she called for a brown-haired girl with a mean look in her eyes.

As they finished their silent trip to the library Monica stopped abruptly as the doors were in sight.

"Listen girl I don't want you getting close to MY prince Oliver understand," Monica threatened before pushing Mai towards the doors none to gently.

_'Gaya was right I don't like her at all'_ Mai thought before entering the library.

"You're late, Mai tea," Oliver demanded not looking up from his book.

"Sure thing Naru besides I'm new here remember I was bound to get lost," Mai said still frazzled from her experience with Monica.

"Noll? Where did you hear that?" Oliver demanded looking up.

"Hmm, oh sh*t. Ha Ha well Naru for narcissist I guess I'm not the first to come up with the name," Mai said trying to pull it off with an odd sounding laugh. Naru just raised an eye brow

"Whatever just give me my tea, and you're free to go," he said returning to his book glad to be let off the hook Mai did so.

"Bye Naru," Mai said as she departed.

'_It's only around 5 I thought he was supposed to be a slave driver' _thought Mai

_'I'll probably regret letting her call me that' _Naru thought when he heard Mai leave.

"Oh hello Carmine," Mai said as she came out of the library.

"Hey Mai I came to take you to your room since I heard you were in the library and I finished my jobs early so you don't get lost again," Carmine said grabbing her arm and taking her to the garden.

"Thanks Carmine how'd you know I got lost?" Mai asked walking to Carmine's pace.

"I heard your yell along with most of the castle, your room is near Miss Hara's so we just pass through the garden path," Carmine giggled after she finished talking.

"Hmm why doesn't that fountain sprout any water?" Mai asked pointing to said fountain it was truly magnificent being the center piece of the garden.

"There's a ghost there but all it does is stop the fountain from flowing and no one knows why no matter how much research is done it's been that way for years," Carmine explained as they reached the fountain.

"What a shame," Mai replied lightly putting her hand on it.

"It is. Miss Mai I'm Mary Tops the seamstress here I'll lead you to your room and come back in the later to give you your uniform," Mary said curtly appearing from nowhere Mai nodded trying to figure out where Mary came from. They reached her room before she knew it. Mai put down her stuff and collapsed into bed.

_'What a day not only did I have my eyesight returned, I met four new people on the way here and even ended up working here for a huge Narcissist, and it's not even sunset yet'_ Mai thought before falling unconscious.

-~-~-~Mai's Dream ~-~-~-

Mai soon woke up to the area of darkness where she first saw her parents.

"Hey the sweetie I have something to show you," Mai's mom said popping up out of nowhere.

"Sure mom where's dad?" Mai asked looking around.

"Guardian angels help keep you safe in the real world while I'm only here in the astral plane I'll explain more later watch this," Mai's mom said softly. Mai did as told and say the fountain from the garden except now it was sprouting water looking even more amazing. Mai then noticed a young woman on the edge.

"Ohhh where is that idiot he promised me to sing me my favorite song before I leave," the woman said to herself.

"Sorry Katie prince charming couldn't make it," said a sleazy voice from her left she turned to see thief with blood on his sword.

"Who are you what do you want, how do you know my name?!" Katie shouted alarmed backing away.

"Don't worry about that honey I'll make sure you join your little prince. UP IN HEAVEN THAT IS!" the person laughed crazily before putting her in a bag.

He then stabbed it several times and took the bag off somewhere but after he grabbed some of her jewelry. Then the scene faded away and Mai saw Katie crying in the darkness giving a faint glow.

"All I want is to hear Kiss the Rain is that so much to ask?" Katie sobbed before she disappeared

"What was that mom?" Mai asked tears streaming down her face for Katie.

"That was the past sweetie I don't have enough time to explain you have to wake up now, please remember this dream it's very important," Mai's mother said before Mai woke up.

-~-~-~End Dream~-~-~-

* * *

Congrats on those who figured out who's who and pick out the Ouran scene.

Darren Shan and Steve Leonard from the manga "Cirque du freak"

Gaya il Biska, Noriko Tachiki and Izark Kia Tarj from the manga "From far away"

The part about the vase and the debt was from Ouran

And sadly I don't own any of those guys either they're not really important to the and I probably might have some others enter the mix as well though none of them will appear often. Give a suggestion and I might just add a character you want, please review though, it would really help.

Signing out till next time bye.


	3. Fountain Ghost

Well I probably won't be able to update for a while since winter break is almost over and I have exams at the end of the month. I guess it's more like it won't be every day but I should still be able to get some in. I don't own Ghost hunt or the things I wrote at the bottom. There are songs in this one they are really good and you guys should listen to them.

(08/07/13)

The formatting was fixed thanks to a reviewers suggestion along with some grammar errors

**Chapter 3 Fountain spirit**

"Mai, MAI, MAAII!" shouted a voice beside Mai's bedside that then proceeded to dump water on her.

"Who, what, why?" Mai exclaimed shooting up and out of bed soaked.

"MARY! What that for?!" Mai demanded.

"I let you sleep till morning but you still wouldn't get up, we have to get your uniform," Mary explained monotonously dragging Mai out the door.

"The prince wished to see you, once I finish giving you your uniform," Mary stated finishing the measurements and finding the right sized uniform.

"How come?" Mai questioned tilting her head to the side.

"I assume it's because of some rumors going around," Mary said giving Mai her uniform which was a typical black and white maid outfit.

"Great, second day here and there are already rumors could you take me to the princes office or where ever he is," Mai asked with a tired smile Mary gave a questioning glance at her lack of panic but agreed.

"You called," Mai stated as she entered the prince's office in her new uniform.

"Do you know about the fountain?" Naru asked glaring at her.

"The one that never sprouts water?" Mai questioned not sure where the conversation was going.

"Yes find a way to make it sprout water or your banned from the castle," Naru commanded.

"But Naru how can I ma-"Mai stopped seeing the ice-cold glare directed at her.

"Fine," Mai said dejected.

_'Why am I doing this?'_ Mai thought to herself before going to pack.

"Naru?" Lin stated in a questioning tone after only hearing the end of the conversation.

"She calls me that," Naru stated grabbing a book.

"And you let her?" Madoka questioned coming out from behind Lin hearing the conversation between the two men.

"What do you two want?" Naru questioned changing the topic.

"Ahh right the rumors about Mai bragging about being able to bring water back to the fountain are false," Madoka stated.

"Explain," Naru stated curtly.

"Young man is that how you talk to your mentor yo-"

"According to Miss Tops Mai went to sleep right after she saw the fountain and Miss Tops didn't hear Mai brag once," Lin said cutting Madoka off from her rant.

"She already agreed to do it," Naru commented indifferent.

"What! I'll go find her before we lose another one of your personal maids," Madoka said before running off.

"You realized you just banned a girl who had an $80,000 dept from the castle," Lin stated before following Madoka.

Meanwhile Mai had finished packing and changing back to pedestrian clothes told Masako what happened. Masako told her the content of the rumors and told Mai to explain to the prince that she couldn't do it. Mai being the stubborn person she is, said that she had an idea and will come back. Mai then proceeded to leave before Madoka could catch up with her.

_'If she doesn't come back tomorrow I'll start looking for a new maid again, stupid boy I had to blackmail her with dept to get her to work here, she would have done him some good,'_ Madoka thought hoping Mai would come back admitting defeat when she doesn't have a place to stay.

_'Now how should I do this Mom said that dream was important maybe the two things are connected'_ Mai thought before bumping into someone and falling.

"Sorry about I wasn't paying attention," Mai apologized to the odd man wearing a cowboy outfit.

"Jou-chan? It's good to see you again," the man said ruffling her hair.

"Umm do I know you?" Mai asked the man thinking back trying to remember a cowboy. "I'm hurt jou-chan we met yesterday and you already forgot me," The man sobbed dramatically taking of his sunglasses.

"Bou-san!? What the heck are you wearing?" Mai exclaimed recognizing Bou-san without his glasses.

"This, it's my outfit for my band we are going to start a gig in the pub around here a little later my stage name is Norio," Bou-san said offhandedly.

"I thought you were a monk?" Mai asked confused.

"Oh that that's my side job," Bou-san said.

"Okaaay, any way do you think you could help me?" Mai asked hopefully.

"Well I actually have a problem of my own," Bou-san admitted rubbing the back of his head.

"Really what is it maybe I can help," Mai said forgetting her own problem.

"Well… How good of a singer are you?" Bou-san questioned skeptically.

"Mom says I sing really well I don't think I'm that good," Mai replied a little red.

"Well Mai let's go see," Bou-san commented before dragging Mai away.

"Okay this is my band," Bou-san said pointing to a group of four people. There were three men and one girl who looked sick.

"Guy's this is Mai she can replace Sakura as today's singer since Sakura is sick," Bou-san announced. The large man with black spiky hair grunted he reminded Mai of the samurai stories her mother used to tell.

"I'm Fai! And that man over there is Kuro-tan" The blonde haired man with an eye patch greeted cheerfully pointing to the man who grunted.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT! MY NAME IS KUROGANE!" Kurogane shouted at Fai while the boy and girl sighed.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Syaoran and this is Sakura," The browned haired boy said gesturing to the green-eyed girl when he said her name.

"Thank you for taking my place tonight, while I'm sick," Sakura said kindly.

"It's no problem sorry if I'm not that good, what songs are we singing anyways?" Mai asked.

"Don't say that Mai-chan I'm sure you're great," Fai cheered joyfully.

"You're singing 'You Are My Love'" Kurogane answered her question.

"I'll help teach it to you," Sakura added with a smile.

"Okay by any chance can you teach me 'Kiss the rain' as well?" Mai asked Sakura remembering her dream.

"Sure," Sakura replied.

**5 hours later**

"Time for a break guys Fai you mind whipping us up something?" Bou-san asked the keyboardist putting down his bass.

"Sure thing Norio," Fai jumped up to go make snacks for everyone. Mai slumped down exhausted

"You're a very good singer Mai," Syaoran said from beside Sakura, Mai thanked the guitar player shyly.

"The show is in an hour and you're ready to sing you even learned the song you asked for," Kurogane said impressed that Mai seemed to fit right in with the band.

"Oh yeah Mai what was that favor you wanted my help with?" Bou-san asked.

"Do you need help with something Mai-Chan we'll help too," Fai announced coming back while the rest of the band members agreed.

"Well you see there's this ghost at the castle and I was ordered to get rid of it, she wants someone to sing 'kiss the rain' to her," Mai explained shortly.

"How do you know that?" Syaoran asked Mai as she then proceeded to tell them the dream she had leaving out the bit about her mother.

"Well that makes sense but you'll also have to purify her remains if that thief buried her somewhere on the castle grounds," Bou-san stated after a bit of thinking.

"But I don't know where that is," Mai said.

"We're friends with a witch we can help you," Sakura said who then called out for someone named Mokona Mai watched as a strange rabbit like thing appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello Mai I'm Mokona," it said while Mai just stared.

"Mokona, can you call Yūko Ichihara for us please," Syaoran asked politely Mokona agreed and a holographic image of what looks like a Goth woman appeared.

"You're Mai and you want some information, in exchange I want you to sing me a song," The witch said, Mai who gave up on trying to understand anything agreed asking if the performance they are doing later counted.

"Yes I'll wait till then," the witch said before her image disappeared.

The Performance

"First up we have Syaoran singing 'Oath in the storm'" Kurogane announced sitting in front of the drums.

Chikazuitekuru Tsuyoi kaze no oto ga Mune wo zawamekasu  
Hikari wo habamu Atsui kumo no saki wo Mitsumeru you ni tachitsukusu

Ima mo ano toki to onaji sora ga bokura wo Musubitsunaideru

We take over pride and soul Unmei yori tsuyoku  
Asu wo tsukamu nara Habataku no wa ima  
We get fate in blood and tears Sabishisa yori fukaku  
Tsunageta kizuna no chikara wo shinjite  
Ima Bokura wa mukau arashi no mukou

Tatakitsuketeru Hageshiku furu ame ga Shikai wo ubatte mo  
Daichi wo tsutau Keridashita ippo ga Akashi ni naru hazu dakara

Areru kaze wo uke sara ni takaku tobun'da Chikai no sora e to

We take over pride and soul Unmei yori tsuyoku  
Asu wo hiraiteku Itami mo ukeire  
We get fate in blood and tears Sabishisa yori fukaku  
Kasaneta jikan no chikara wo shinjite  
Ima Bokura wa koeru arashi no mukou

Hikarikagayaku taiyou ni todoke Kaze wa yasashiku bokura wo mukaeru yo...

We take over pride and soul Unmei yori tsuyoku  
Asu wo tsukamu nara Habataku no wa ima  
We get fate in blood and tears Sabishisa yori fukaku  
Tsunageta kizuna no chikara wo shinjite  
Ima Bokura wa mukau arashi no mukou

We are standing in the storm...

Once Syaoran finished Mai went up on stage.

"Hello, I'm Mai a temporary replacement for Sakura I hope you enjoy 'You are my love'," Mai announced shyly before she started.

ame ni nureta hoho wa  
namida no nioi ga shita  
yasashii manazashi no  
tabibito

shizuka ni hibiiteru  
natsukashii ongaku  
omoidasenai kioku  
samayou

yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de  
omoi no kienai basho made  
futari de  
tooi umi wo sora wo koete

kurai yoru no naka de  
watashi wo terashiteru  
yasashii manazashi no  
anata ni  
aitai...

Mai finished and there was a large round of applause. After a few more songs they went back to their practice area to see the holographic witch once again.

"Excellent performance Mai, the woman's body can be found behind a rose-bush buried in bag near the wall, Oh and Takigawa you and your band might want to take a long vacation in this town," The witch said before disappearing again.

"I don't know what she means but how about you guys travel while I stay in this town," Bou-san declared. The rest of the members nodded and proceeded to pack knowing the witch was probably right about whatever she was talking about.

"We'll be on our way then, till we see each other again goodbye Norio, Mai," Syaoran said as they were about to leave. Every one said their goodbyes all-knowing they will one day see each other again.

"Well than Mai why don't we head to the castle to put that spirit to rest," Bou-san said when the others were out of sight. Mai nodded enthusiastically and started walking…. in the wrong direction.

"Jou-chan the castle's this way," Bou-san yelled pointing in the opposite direction.

"I knew that," Mai shouted running to catch up with Bou-san.

"Hey there Steve mind letting us in," Mai greeted the white-haired knight.

"Mai! You came back did you give up already I thought you would at least stay out till dusk, and who's this?" Steve asked.

"Really don't you have any faith in me just so you know I have found a solution and he's going to help me," Mai declared with her arms crossed mad that Steve thought she would give up.

"Sorry but I did just meet you yesterday," Steve apologized Mai had forgiven him easily as she and Bou-san walked inside.

"Mai! You found a solution already?" Masako asked when she saw Mai in the garden.

"Yep you know I wouldn't come back if I hadn't," Mai stated as a fact to Masako.

"Of course you wouldn't that's why you're so much like a mule," Masako stated putting her sleeve in front of her mouth while Mai turned red in anger.

"Hey! What's that suppose to me-"

"Hate to interrupt your bickering but I'm still here," Bou-san interrupted.

"Right Masako this is Bou-san, Bou-san this is Masako," Mai introduced one to the other. Then she told Masako all about what happened and how she found the solution again leaving her mom out of her dream.

"Hmm let's see if this works than, I suggest you purify the body first an exorcism should still work though," Masako said to Bou-san after Mai finished her story and ran to find a shovel. Bou-san nodded as Mai came back; together they found the sack with bones inside, right where the witch told them it was.

"nau maku san manda bazara dankan" Bou-san repeated changing his hand positioning before shouting it again.

"That should do it," Bou-san declared.

"Alright now to the fountain," Mai cheered leading the way while the other two watched in amusement.

"So Mai are you ready for your big solo," Bou-san teased in response Mai stood in front of the fountain and started to sing.

VRS 1  
I often close my eyes  
And I can see you smile  
You reach out for my hand  
And I'm woken from my dream  
Although your heart is mine  
It's hollow inside  
I never had your love  
And I never will

CHORUS  
And every night  
I lie awake  
Thinking maybe you love me  
Like I've always loved you  
But how can you love me  
Like I loved you when  
You can't even look me straight in my eyes

VRS 2/3  
I've never felt this way  
To be so in love  
To have someone there  
Yet feel so alone  
Aren't you supposed to be  
The one to wipe my tears  
The on to say that you would never leave

The waters calm and still  
My reflection is there  
I see you holding me  
But then you disappear  
All that is left of you  
Is a memory  
On that only, exists in my dreams

CHORUS

VRS 4  
I don't know what hurts you  
But I can feel it too  
And it just hurts so much  
To know that I can't do a thing  
And deep down in my heart  
Somehow I just know  
That no matter what  
I'll always love you

VRS 1

So why am I still here in the rain?

"Thank you," Katie said glowing in a bright yellow light before disappearing.

"You're welcome," Mai whispered than hearing a large applause turned around.

"Lin," Naru looked to Lin after saying the man's name.

"She's gone," just as Lin replied the fountain sprung up with water.

"Mai tea," Naru said before turning around and leaving.

"Wow you sure have an icicle for a boss Mai," Bou-san stated as everyone else started to leave.

"Yeah," Mai sighed dejectedly.

"You should come with me after all I couldn't do it without you," Mai said giving the man a hug. With that they both went to the prince's office with the tea.

"Naru this is Houshou Takigawa he helped me get the water back to the fountain," Mai said when placing down the tea.

"Takigawa would you like to work under the crown?" Naru asked as if knowing the answer. Bou-san nodded as Mai cheered.

"Miss Tops will show you to your room, Mai I wish to speak to you," Naru stated as Mary came in to lead Bou-san out. Bou-san protested saying he should stay with Mai but Mary won.

"Yes Naru you wanted something?" Mai questioned.

"To pay off your debt faster you are to be my assistant as well as my personal maid," Naru stated.

"Ok what do I have to do?" Mai asked.

"You will be at my side at all times unless I ask you to do something and come along on cases I decide to accept, you are allowed to not wear the uniform and you are to come to my office every morning at dawn" Naru answered.

"Now Mai file these," Naru commanded giving Mai a large stack of paper and pointing to a file folder. After several cups of tea and endless filing Mai was able to leave… but only because she tripped spilled tea all over herself and got several cuts.

Naru sighed as he saw Mai trip and have the cup break on her arm earning several cuts.

"Mai go to the royal doctor," Naru commanded when he saw her trying to clean up the mess instead of worry over her injuries.

"I'm fine," Mai smiled.

"I don't want to go through the trouble of getting a new assistant if you get infected," Naru stated.

"Well I don't know where it is," Mai said trying to win the argument.

"I'll take you," Naru declared effectively winning the argument while silently fumed at the fact she lost.

After walking a bit and a lot of stares and whispers they ran into Madoka.

"Naru, where are you taking Mai?" Madoka questioned suggestively while Naru glared both at what she was implying and the use of 'Naru' Mai on the other hand tilted her head in confusion.

"To the royal doctor," Naru answered glaring whilst gesturing to her arm.

"Didn't you hear, He quit though no one's sure why, so someone else will have to do that" Madoka commented eying Mai's arm.

"It's okay if someone shows me to the royal doctors room I can bandage myself up I trip often so I know how to patch myself up," Mai said stopping the starring (more like glaring) contest between the two of them.

"A natural-born klutz has to save herself somehow," Naru stated with a smirk.

"Narcissistic, bratty, arrogant slave driving jerk," Mai muttered not aware that the two people in her company could hear her. Madoka was silently laughing while Naru shot Mai a glare and continued taking her to the doctor's office.

After that Madoka took Mai to her room as Naru left probably to do more work.

"Congrats Mai you have lasted longer than every other maid," Madoka praised Mai on their way to Mai's room.

"But it's only been two days," Mai stated confused.

"Most people quit sooner if they're not fired," Madoka added.

"Wow I knew Naru was a jerk I just didn't expect it to be that bad.

"You don't need to worry Mai, enjoy your sleep," Madoka said before leaving Mai in front of her room.

_'Dad if you really are my guardian angel can you help me wake up tomorrow so I don't get fired be my tea addicted boss'_ Mai thought before going to sleep.

* * *

Fai, Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Mokona and Yūko Ichihara(aka the witch) are from Tsubasa Chronicles

Steve is still from the cirque du freak

"You are my love" is sung by Yui Makino. (lyrics Yuki Kajiura)

"Oath to the storm" sung by Kimeru

"Kiss the rain" is by Yiruma

Please review if you want to see a certain anime/manga character appear or review in general I don't own any of the things I listed and I hope you like this story.


	4. What a mess!

Right this took longer than expected there aren't any new cross-overs this chapter. Thanks to p. ageha for reviewing and I hope you enjoy. Since Exams are coming up and It'll take a while before I update again.

Right I also don't own ghost hunt Have fun.

(08/07/13)

As the previous chapters have said I fixed the formatting along with some possible grammar mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 4 a new friend,a parody priestess with an odd assistant and CROSS-DRESSING **

-~-~-~ Mai's Dream~-~-~-

"Hello mother," Mai said waking up to the darkness.

"Hey there sweetie," Her mother replied sweetly.

"Are you going to show me something tonight?" Mai questioned her mother.

"Not today, you should really tell the Prince your situation sweetie," Her mother said soothingly.

"Don't worry mom I'll be fine," Mai said her mother sighed but nodded none the less.

"Besides I don't think he can do anything," Mai continued a little sadly and with that the dream ended.

-~-~-~End Dream~-~-~

Mai awoke to see two cinnamon eyes staring back.

"What the heck!" Mai screamed jumping up only to end up staring at a white cat.

"Aww how cute do you have an owner girl," Mai cooed the cat flicked its tail at Mai's face and shook its head.

"Ow what was that for? Oh whatever I'll call you Angel okay girl," The cat flicked its tail at Mai again.

"Oh come on stop that," Mai complained.

_'I'm never going to have a normal morning am I, no screw that will I ever have a semi-normal day?'_ Mai thought picking up the cat and going to Naru's office.

"You're late Mai tea," Naru said as soon as Mai got there.

"Sorry you tea-addicted,narcissistic jerk" Mai said before scampering off to make tea.

"Mai go find a good doctor with Takigawa" Naru ordered when Mai got back the cat by her feet.

"WHAT! Why me?" Mai whined.

"A klutz is bound to find a doctor sooner," Naru stated in a matter of fact tone.

_'And survey says nope not as long as you stay here you're not,'_ Mai thought to herself before stomping off.

"Fine," Mai said going to find Bou-san with Angel following her.

"You know Naru Miss Mori could find a replacement faster than Mai," Masako commented after she saw Mai stomp out of the office.

"I truly thought you were smarter than that Miss Hara," Naru said before dismissing her.

"Don't worry Miss Hara, he knows what he's doing," Madoka said coming in to take Masako away.

"And what is he doing?" Masako asked sleeve covering her mouth as she glared.

"The rumors say that Mai was the reason the royal doctor left, we know that's not true so it's most likely that he was forced to leave by someone who dislikes Mai so if Mai was the one who found the new doctor if that doctor were to leave that would make the rumors impossible, and if they really liked Mai they wouldn't leave anyway," Madoka explained to Masako.

Either way back with Mai she and Bou-san had just left the castle gates.

"So, jou-chan any ideas on where to look?" Bou-san questioned.

"Well I do know one person this is her address though I'm not sure if she's a doctor," Mai said handing him the slip of paper while Angel somehow managed to climb on to his shoulder to stare at the slip of paper.

"Alright than let's go," Bou-san cheered walking towards their destination with Angel still perched on his shoulder like some sort of parrot.

* * *

"Holy Crap! Why is your friend's house so big," Bou-san yelled when they reached the humungous house Mai just shrugged as she continued to stare along with Angel.

"Hello again Mai do you need me to purify something for you?" came the voice from beside them.

"Purify what the heck are you talking about?" Bou-san asked before Mai could answer.

"I'm a priestess of course," Ayako said with her nose up until she saw Bou-san on the ground laughing.

"An old hag like you, Ha!" Bou-san continued laughing until *WHAK*.

"That's what you get," Ayako stated furious still holding her purse in the air.

"I think you killed him," Mai stated poking Bou-san with a stick while Angel jumped on him.

"That doesn't matter, did you need anything Mai?" Ayako asked kicking Bou-san away.

"Oh right Ayako do you know any good doctors because you were able to bandage me up so well before?" Mai asked.

"Of course you're looking at one," Ayako claimed.

"Can you please become the new royal doctor?" Mai begged.

"I don't know I am pretty busy," Ayako thought out loud.

"It pays really well and you get to stay in the castle," Mai pleaded.

"Oh all right since you so desperately need me just let me go pack," Ayako complied with a flick of her hair

**2 hours later**

"All right I'm done," Ayako announced to the slumbering duo or trio if you count Angel.

"Huh what was that Ayako?" Mai asked opening her eyes.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN?! HOW THE HECK ARE WE GOING TO CARRY 20 BAGS TO THE CASTLE!" Bou-san screamed at Ayako when he woke up and saw the number of bags while Mai stared wide eyed.

"SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS MAN MY SERVANTS WILL CARRY THEM!" Ayako shouted back at the man before*WHACK*.

"But Mai why don't we go in and have a drink of tea and leave this fool," Ayako said walking inside with Mai and Angel following leaving Bou-san unconscious on the lawn.

_'Will he be okay? Women are scary,_' Mai thought before letting Angel climb up on her shoulder.

"My assistant Tori will come as well," Ayako stated after they finished their tea leaving no room for arguments.

"Sure what's she like?" Mai asked.

"She's a kind girl but very shy," Ayako replied.

"So pretty much the opposite of you," Bou-san added popping up inside beside one of the servants only to be whacked once again.

"Matsuzaki-sensei your servants are ready to leave," a soft voice of a girl with long raven hair interrupts them.

"Perfect timing Tori this is Mai, Mai this is Tori Grislen," said Ayako.

"Hey what about me," Bou-san whined *Whack*

"And this useless old man is..." Ayako started not knowing the man's name.

"Houshou Takigawa, but I call him Bou-san," Mai continued.

"Wait that useless thing is a monk what has the world come to," Ayako said looking up from her nails in surprise.

"You shouldn't be talking what are you a parody of a priestess," Bou-san snapped back.

"Hello it's nice to meet you," Tori said bowing deeply to Mai since the other two were too busy arguing.

"Nice to meet you too," Mai said cheerfully radiating warmth though slightly embarrassed from being shown so much respect.

"Is that your cat?" Tori questioned bending down to pet said cat.

"Yep this is Angel isn't she adorable," Mai replied enthusiastically until Angel's tail smacked her again.

"Would you stop doing that!?" Mai yelled at angel while everyone laughed including the previously arguing duo who had just finished Bou-san of course ending up on the ground once again.

"Hey Mai you know that Angel is a BOY," Bou-san said through his laughter not leaving the floor while Angel nodded.

"Oh…oops my bad sorry Angel," Mai said only sounding slightly apologetic and more so embarrassed while Angel just meowed.

And off they went, soon they reached the castle gates, this time it was Darren who was on guard.

"Hey there Mai, you know we only needed one doctor not a whole army," Darren joked when he saw the line of servants.

"Yeah, well than you better be careful if you don't wanna lose your job," Mai responded with a smile. That's when Angel decided to leap out of her arms and lead the way.

"Looks like Angel doesn't want Mai to get lost again," Bou-san laughed.

"Who is Angel?" Masako asked popping up shocking everyone but Mai.

"The white cat that I got today," Mai replied chasing after Angel with the others following.

Angel finally stopped running when they reached Ayako's new office. "What a smart cat," Tori commented picking him up.

"Seems smarter than Mai," Masako added.

"By the way Mai can you do me a favor," Tori continued before Masako and Mai could bicker.

"Well you see since you have a sorta boyish haircut I was wondering if you could... umm... that is to say if you don't mind I was hoping you would... uhh-"

"Just get to the point Tori," Ayako interrupted.

"R-right Mai can I see you cross-dress I umm...want to see what you would look like," Tori finished fidgeting and blushing seemingly to find the floor very interesting until she heard Mai laugh.

"That's all the way you were talking I thought I had to find a flying pig or something, you're one weird girl," Mai said smiling warmly to Tori.

"Oh yeah Masako that's Tori Grislen and Ayako Matsuzaki, Tori, Ayako that's Masako Hara the royal medium and Tori do you have anything I can use to cross-dress with," Mai continued, introducing the three women to each other.

"Yes I do, here is an outfit that should fit you," Tori answered cheerfully blushing at everyone's questioning glance.

"Tori I never knew you were into cross-dressing," Ayako stated as Mai changed behind a curtain (the kind that separates beds).

"Well I only I ask girls that could pass off either way to do it, no offense Mai, b-because it's embarrassing if someone refuses," Tori responded shyly as they heard a muffled 'I don't mind from Mai'.

Mai soon pulled back the curtain wearing a white long sleeved shirt under an amber lace up vest with tan pants and knee length black boots.

"Wow Mai you look good as a guy," Ayako commented while Bou-san whistled and Tori and Masako nodded Angel even came up on her shoulder and licked her cheek.

"Aren't you a little old for her," Bou-san teased *WHACK*.

"You don't learn do you Bou-san," Mai said again poking him with a stick from well no really wants to know where she got it or how she did, oh well.

"Can't teach old dogs new tricks," Masako commented adding verbal salt to his wounds.

Just than Madoka burst in with all her pink haired glory.

"Mai you're back...and you're cross-dressing?" Madoka questioned.

"Madoka this it Ayako Matsuzaki and Tori Grislen our new doctor and her assistant, Ayako, Tori this is Madoka Mori," Mai said ignoring Madoka's question completely.

"It's nice to meet the two of you, and Mai you look handsome as a boy," Madoka commented while the rest snickered.

"I'll take that as a compliment, do you need anything Madoka?" Mai asked.

"Yep Naru would like to see you in his office," Madoka replied dragging Mai away before she could say bye, Angel of course ran after them.

"Mai?" Lin asked as Naru was looking up when Madoka once again burst through the door.

"Yes Lin?" Mai responded while Madoka said she had urgent business to do. Lin decided not to question her fashion choice and Naru didn't care enough to but let's see what they're thinking.

_'She's cross-dressing; Madoka probably had something to do with it,' _was what Lin was thinking.

_'She looks cuter in a dress... wait what did I just think?'_ Naru thought but on the outside you can't tell he's having an internal debate on Mai's level of attractiveness.

Just as Naru was about to order Mai something they heard someone knocking.

"It's me Oliver, your soon-to-be girlfriend my mother's here too," Sung an annoyingly high pitched voice none the less Mai had never seen Lin and Naru move so fast they practically ran... into a supply closet.

_'If I get rid of her I wonder if I'll get a raise,'_ Mai thought opening the door.

"Who are you?" Was the snooty reply from a beautiful blonde woman and her equally beautiful though in a different way mother.

"I'm the new assistant Ma... I mean Matt," Mai said bowing down realizing half-way through her sentence that she looked like a boy at the moment.

"What happened to the other one?" the girl's mother asked with a faraway look in her eye.

_'Oh so that's why Lin ran away with Naru both of them probably couldn't handle the flirting being the stick in the mud's they are, wait shouldn't that woman be married?' Mai_ thought also realizing how sad it is to figure it out so quickly after meeting those two less than a week ago.

"Lin is out at the moment would you two like to sit down while I hear about what brings you here," Mai answered the two woman agreed and sat down on a sofa across from Mai as Angel leaps on to her lap.

"Well you see me and Oliver-"

"Oliver and I" Mai interrupted correcting the girls grammar quite quickly saying to be taken seriously you should have proper grammar.

"Alright Oliver and I are madly in love and therefore you should go get him," the girl commanded.

"Well Nar- I mean his highness is very busy doing work but of course once you two get married you'll take on some of his work like-,"

"Wait what are you talking about after we get married he is going to help me shop everyday while I watch all the other girls get jealous," The girl interrupted.

"Well you see miss..."

"Narece Bonne"

"Bonne Mrs. Bonne must have told you about all the work becoming the Queen is," Mai answered.

"That's what servants like you are for," Mrs. Bonne replied haughtily.

_'Right plan B'_ Mai thought.

"Well of course but I was worried about Miss Narece's happiness a beautiful girl like you should go out and find someone more fun than that anti-social workaholic," Mai complimented her.

"You think so?" Narece blushed.

"Definitely, the same goes to you Mrs. Bonne," Mai responded not noticing the glances Narece started to send her.

"You're absolutely right fine women such as us deserve better than being some trophy," Mrs. Bonne exclaimed.

"Of course you do I'm sure you'll both find someone worthwhile," Mai said with a dazzling smile that made both women blush.

"Umm is that cat yours?" Narece asked more shyly.

"Hmm that's right," Mai answered smiling lovingly at her cat not realizing that Narece got a dazed look since she was looking at Angel but of course Angel caught it.

"You two should be on your way right?" Mai asked both women nodded still slightly dazed as two guards escorted them out.

_'This will one day come back to bite me won't it'_ Mai thought opening the supply closet that both Lin and Naru were in.

"They're gone; can I get a raise for that?" Mai said to the two men cramped in a closet. Naru and Lin simply stared wondering what the girl did it takes at least a week for Madoka to get rid of the Bonne family.

"What did you do?" it was Lin that decided to end the silence as they both stepped out of the closet brushing away dust and cobwebs from their clothes.

"Told them that you two were anti-social workaholics and that they deserve better, Soo can I get a raise for that?" Mai replied cheerily.

"You get extra money for every person I want you to drive out," Naru replied as Mai cheered.

That's when they heard laughter from behind them. Bou-san was on the ground laughing, Ayako was wiping away some tears from laughing so hard while Madoka, Masako and Tori actually had the decency to try to stop or hide it.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" Mai greeted.

"We came to get you three for dinner, by the way Mai nice work handling the Bonne family I just saw them leave only the annoying can get the annoying to leave," Masako said being the one to stop laughing first.

"Cool lets go," Mai replied walking off letting that comment go since she was very hungry.

"Mai," Masako spoke again.

"Yes Masako," Mai responded.

"Do you know where you're going because it would be too much trouble if you get lost," Masako shot.

"Of course I do... not shut up don't laugh," Mai exclaimed noticing everyone's expressions of amusement (yes that includes the two ice cubes Naru and Lin but it was more in their eyes since they have a thing against smiling) after that she stomped off to change before she joined the rest of the servants for dinner.

"I'm going first night guys," Mai said leaving the group her new and loyal cat following.

"Mai wait up I'll keep you company," Carmine called catching up.

"Oh hey Carmine," Mai replied slowing down while Angel hissed.

"Hey Mai sooo I heard that you gave Prince Oliver a new nickname," Carmine started staring at Mai throwing a quick disgusted look at Angel when Mai wasn't looking.

"Hmm yeah Naru for narcissist," Mai replied back absentmindedly.

"His highness deserves better than that," Carmine snapped back with traces of venom this snapped Mai wide awake.

"Ahh sorry," Mai apologized with complete sincerity.

"Don't worry Mai if you ever feel overworked I'll look after Prince Oliver for you," Carmine declared with a glint Mai didn't recognize in her eyes.

"Ah don't worry I'll be fine you don't have to," Mai stated calmly.

"Of course Mai I'll be on my way now," Carmine responded throwing a smile over her shoulder.

'I don't know but there was something wrong with that smile," Mai thought continuing to walk to her room.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS GET LOST?!" Mai yelled to the ceiling while angel was somehow able to look amused.

"Probably karma for even thinking about stealing the prince from me," replied a voice behind her.

"MONICA!" Mai shouted.

"That's my name you're free to worship me, now back away from MY Oliver," Monica yelled.

"Can you please show me where my room is?" Mai begged completely disregarding Monica's one sided argument.

"Why should I?" Monica bit back.

"Because you're a really good person?" Mai answered with her eyes shining.

"Alright only because Oliver will love me even more if I do HOHOHO," Monica laughed obnoxiously leading the way.

_'At least she's honest'_ Mai thought before exclaiming her thanks and bowing at a 90 degree angle.

"Umm whatever," Monica replied wondering how the heck it was possible to bow like that.

Right anyways once she left Mai, Mai ran onto the bed and fell asleep waiting for the troubles that probably lie tomorrow.

Angel lay on top of her thinking _'This is going to be more fun than I thought,'_ before falling asleep as well.

* * *

Okay

Darren Cirque du Freak that's it and I don't own him or the cirque du freak.

Please review and thanks for reading.


	5. John joins our merry gang of weido

Alright I was actually able to get this on let's see if you can identify all the cross-overs I used I don't own any of them nor do I own ghost hunt. My grammars pretty bad so bear with me. Thanks for following me or just reading this in general enjoy! Oh can you solve the riddle before you finish the story the answer is at the bottom of the page with a bunch of other stuff.

(08/07/13)

This is actually pretty tiring but as before some grammar errors may have been fixed main difference is the new format as suggested by a reviewer

* * *

**Chapter 5 John joins our merry gang**

"Mai, MAI, **MAI!"** A voice yelled before dumping water once again on our heroine.

"Mary what the heck! Stop doing that!" Mai yelled waking up from her not so peaceful slumber.

"It can't be helped you sleep like a log," Mary responded calmly Angel meowed and shook its white fur.

"What an odd cat, anyway Mai I came to discuss the rumors about you," Mary stated looking at the dripping Mai wearing the clothes from yesterday.

"Just let me change," Mai responded slightly frustrated, Mary and Angel went out as Mai changed into a simple blue dress with a white rose in the bottom corner with a brown bag slung on her shoulder.

"So what are these rumors about Mary?" Mai asked after she let the two back in Angel simply went back to sleep on Mai's lap while Mary pulled up a chair to sit on.

"People say you have been boastful, saying you could recover the legendary possessed crown, no one knows where it is and our exorcists have given up on finding it," Mary explained seriously.

"Okay I think I have an idea of where it could be but I might need help," Mai responded after a bit of pondering Mary stared at Mai for a bit until Mai finally got the hint.

"Right you probably want to know how I know about it at all, well I've been traveling for a while so I got to hear all sorts of stories and for my hunch on where it is I'll explain that right now," Mai answered Mary's look as Angel decided to wake up.

~-~-~- Flash back to Mai's Dream-~-~-~

"Mai, sweetie come and see this," Mai's mother urged Mai nodded and saw a large rabbit hole under a tree with a little girl crying. Mai moved forward to comfort her but her mother placed a hand on her shoulder making her step back.

Then the scene switched

"Come here Alice I know you're there come on out," Called a woman dressed in a red dress covered in hearts holding what looked like a flamingo.

"Alice I know you have what the Hatter and Cheshire stole from me give it back now!" The woman shouted very loudly suddenly a short white haired man wearing a blue coat came.

"Your M-majesty I-I'm s-sure we'll find h-her you won't n-need to behead her i-it must b-be a mis- misunderstanding," the man stuttered.

"Are you Mr. White rabbit telling **me **what to do!? If you don't find her it'll be off with your head and the caterpillar will replace you!" The queen boomed to the shaking man.

"Y-yes your majesty," White replied nervously scampering off to search once more.

The scene switched back to Alice as a man dressed in green with a large top hat approached her.

"Alice you hid well as long as the Queen of hearts no longer has her crown all our problems will be solved," The man said.

"Are you sure Hatter?" The little girl named Alice questioned meekly.

"Absolutely positively," The Hatter grinned earning a smile back.

"Now how about a riddle to ease your heart, Think of words ending in -GRY. Angry and hungry are two of them. There are only three words in the English language. What is the third word? The word is something that everyone uses every day. If you have listened carefully, I have already told you what it you think you can answer it Alice?" The mad Hatter teased lighting the mood.

"Yep its-"

The scene once again changed showing the Hatter lying down heavily wounded in the middle of a burning town.

"Alice it's only you now, everyone even Cheshire they're…gone you must not let the Queen get the crown. Understood?" Alice nodded as she watched the Hatter close his eyes forever, crying Alice ran into the woods once again. That was when the darkness returned.

"Oh don't cry honey it's okay," Mai's mother comforted her while giving her a hug.

"Mom is this related to the story of the legendary possessed crown," Mai asked once she had calmed down.

"That's right, I know you'll figure things out good luck sweetie," Mai's mom said proudly before Mai was woken up.

-~-~-~End Mai's dream flashback~-~-~-

"I see but how reliable is a dream?" Mary questioned skeptical once Mai finished explaining leaving out her mother once again.

"We'll just have to find out, I should go to Naru's office now see you Mary," Mai replied picking up Angel while Mary nodded her farewell.

"Hello I'm here!" Mai said happily, carrying tea for Naru.

"You're late, tea," His royal highness demanded ruining Mai's good cheer as she stomped over and put down the tray with a loud thud.

"Mai have you heard the rumors about you?" Madoka asked as Mai gave a cup of tea to her and Lin.

"Yeah do you want me to try to find it?" Mai questioned back.

"An idiot like you would surely fail and it would be a waste of my time to get a new one," Naru stated casually while Mai glared.

"WHY YOU-"

"Pay you to do your job now go get me more tea," Naru cut her off with a smirk holding up his empty cup.

"WHY I'LL SHOW YOU I'LL GET THAT CROWN BACK AND GET YOUR OWN DAMN TEA!" Mai yelled before Madoka could scold Naru on his manners. Mai slammed the door while leaving to go find someone to help her with Angel calmly walking beside her.

_'Damn my temper… it's been a while since I've actually had to control it. I'll apologize later hopefully I won't get punished,_' Mai thought once she left.

"Interesting," Naru murmured to himself while Lin and Madoka watched him.

Mai first went to the doctor's office to see if Ayako or Tori could help her. On her way she ran into Monica.

"Watch where you're going," Monica spat glaring at her with something in her hands.

"Sorry Monica I got to go see you," Mai replied continuing her way leaving Monica slightly shocked at being ignored.

"Wait don't you dare ignore me! Why weren't you at the servant's breakfast?!" Monica screamed making Mai turn around.

"I was asleep so what's in the box?" Mai questioned examining the container.

"None of your business," Monica said snidely.

"Oh is a secret ingredient for a recipe, you were helping the cook make breakfast today right?" Mai asked politely while Angel was watching very bored.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Monica yelled before running off.

_'I thought she didn't want me to ignore her, Oh well,'_ Mai thought continuing to her destination Angel on the other hand snickered a little or as much as a cat could snicker.

When she arrived she was slightly surprised at the scene there, Bou-san was unconscious with Tori looking after him Ayako was working on several sick people another one being Masako.

"What happened?" Mai questioned while angel went around surveying the damage.

"Seems like someone put something in the servants food today so everyone got sick," Ayako answered checking Masako over.

"Okay but why is Bou-san unconscious?" Mai continued questioning.

"Miss Matsuzaki hit him over the head too many times it's amazing he's even alive," Masako replied still slightly green.

"Okay then I'll just let you guy's rest I have something to do see ya hope you get better," Mai said before running off Angel somehow getting onto her shoulder first.

"Hey Angel where do you think we should go I know it's in a forest but where and how will I help Alice oh wait how about we go see John I'm sure a priest could help us," Mai said to her cat when they were outside the castle gates. Angel meowed and then ran off,

"Wait Angel come back! Where are you going?!" Mai yelled running after the fast little cat after running for a while they reached a church.

"Don't do that again but you are one smart cat how did you know where to go?" Mai asked regaining her breath while Angel scratched at the door.

"Hello who is there?" the voice of our favorite priest asked coming out.

"Mai! It's good to see you again and who might this little guy be?" John continued once he saw Mai and the little white cat.

"Hey John this is Angel do you think you could you help me?" Mai questioned after introducing Angel to John.

"Of course why don't you come inside to have some tea first," John suggested allowing them in, Mai saw a lot of kids running around possibly twice as many as before.

"Hey John how come there seems to be more kids?" Mai asked as the kids' whisked Angel away to play games.

"Well while Father Toujo was away he met some people who were running an orphanage, because of debt their home was taken away so Father Toujou took them all in I'll introduce you to them," John explained as he opened a door for Mai to see five other people.

There were two women one around Mai's age wearing a sunhat, and a dress that had a green skirt and white top with puffy shoulders, the sleeves went to her wrists and she was also holding a stuffed dog while having a one sided argument with one of the men. The older women was still quite young she wore spectacles and kept her hair in a ponytail she wore a simple pale blouse and skirt with a dark brown sweater she was chatting with a different man beside her though to Mai they seem very close.

The man beside the older woman had black hair with matching eyes he was wearing a white un-tucked shirt with a black tie, coat and dress pants. The man with the younger girl had glasses his eyes were green and his hair was tied back in a low thin ponytail he was wearing a gray shirt with an apron and blue pants. The third man was wearing a priest getup with the cross around his neck and a loose brown sweater he had short gray hair and was the oldest out of the group. As soon as John opened the door everyone looked their way.

"Hello I'm Mai I was hoping to borrow John for a favor and if you see a white cat he's mine his name is Angel," Mai greeted happily.

"Hi! I'm Kobato Hanato and this is Ioryogi," The younger girl greeted with just as much enthusiasm also holding up a grumpy stuff dog.

"Kiyokazu Fujimoto," grunted the man who was 'arguing' with Kobato.

"Hello I'm Sayaka Okiura and this is my husband Kazuto Okiura it's nice to meet you," The older woman said kindly gesturing to the man she was chatting with.

"I'm Father Toujou I run this church, you're free to borrow John if you do need him," The eldest man told her gently.

"Great but do you want any help since it's only fair that I help you guys if you're willing to help me," Mai replied.

"Sure we could use some more help," Sayaka replied looking around as the others nodded.

"Okay! What should I do?" Mai asked exited.

"You could help Kobato and I entertain the children," John replied.

"You got it let's go!" Mai cheered grabbing John and Kobato to take them to where she saw the children.

The three teens decided to play manhunt outside with the kids Kobato was it, she kept tripping to get someone until John let her tag him combined those two caught everyone else. When they finished two more rounds everyone was exhausted as Fujimoto-san called them all in for lunch. Angel drank some milk before resting on Mai's lap while she was eating.

"John why do you work here don't small churches only have one priest?" Mai questioned as they were cleaning the dishes from lunch Angel was helping John dry the dishes with a rag on its paw.

"Father Toujou is letting me stay till I get my own church since I moved from a faraway place I don't have one. Besides Mai what was that favor you wanted?" John asked finishing up the last dish. Mai then proceeded to tell John the situation as well as her dream not realizing that someone was listening to the conversation. Angel on the other hand did and went to investigate coming back shortly.

"I can exorcise it but I don't know where to go," John said after Mai finished.

"I think the best place would be the rabbit hole Alice was in," a gruff voice joined in Mai and John turned to the door only to be surprised when they saw Kobato.

"Was that you Kobato?" Mai asked.

"Umm well Ior- I mean I" before Kobato could finish Angel darted out the back door the three of them following shortly. After they finally caught up they saw Angel sitting on an area of grass underneath a tree except it looked different slightly from the surrounding land.

"Hey boy is this where she is?" Mai questioned starting to dig where he was sitting with her hands Angel just nodded.

After their combined efforts they had discovered the crown it was in perfect condition but there was a barrier that prevented them from touching it.

"So John can you do anything?" Mai asked staring at the clean crown in the ground.

"I can try but I'm not sure," John replied taking out a small bottle of holy water.

"Heavenly god please allow us to worship you, your soul becomes our heaven and the earth. In the beginning was the word. The world was with god. The word was god. ...word was with god in the beginning. Through him all things are made without him nothing was made in him was life and that life was the light of man," John said while spraying holy water.

"No! Stop it!" A voice screamed soon a little girl appeared above the crown.

She was slightly transparent and wearing a light blue dress with a black headband in her blonde hair as well as a white apron on top of her dress.

"Don't take it! I promised hatter that no one would get it!" The little girl shrieked Mai stepped back trembling a little as Angel climbed on her shoulder rubbing his face to hers in an attempt to comfort her. Suddenly Mai heard clapping she turned around to see Kobato clapping with a kind smile.

"You're amazing, keeping you're promise like that I'm sure the Hatter is very proud of you Alice," Kobato said cheerfully, Alice cried some more before jumping into her arms.

"I did everything I could I made sure no one got it! I want to leave but I can't!" Alice cried on Kobato as she patted Alice's back.

"We can take care of it for you, you can leave if you want," Kobato soothed Alice while everyone watched.

"Will you?" Alice asked sniffling at this point everyone nodded.

"Thank you," Alice said before glowing gold and disappearing but not before a little small star floated into Kobato's bag no one else noticed though.

"Wow Kobato that was amazing," Mai complimented the spaced out girl, Kobato blushed denying it saying John did most of the work.

"Why don't we head back now?" John asked trying to distract the two girls it worked as both of them nodded.

"Your cat can show us the way," Kobato exclaimed said cat started walking off as soon as he heard Kobato's words the other three following him after Mai grabbed the crown and stuffed it into her bag.

"You're back everyone was really worried about you three!" Sayaka told them a little flustered when they got back.

"Kobato you're a mess come inside," Fujimoto-san demanded dragging her inside as soon as he came out.

"Well you two are pretty dirty as well come inside and take a shower when Kobato is done," Sayaka giggled while taking them inside.

Once all of them had bathed they all helped the children take a nap. Kobato sang a beautiful song while Fujimoto played a small piano to help the children fall asleep quickly.

"So you found the crown," Okiura-san stated when all the children fell asleep.

"That's right, of course I'll tell the prince that John and Kobato did most of the work so you guy's could get a reward, though they should come with me to tell him," Mai replied happily.

"That's great why don't you guys go now?" Father Toujou suggested to the three.

"I'll go with Kobato," Fujimoto stated leaving only John, Mai and Kobato confused as everyone else exchanged knowing looks.

**Time Skip**

The four of them were off to the castle Angel decided to make John's shoulder his resting spot.

"Oh Izark I didn't know you guarded the castle gates too I normally see either Darren or Steve doing it," Mai said as soon as they reached the castle gates.

"Hmmm they were busy," Izark replied.

"I wonder what they're doing anyway how are you and Noriko any recent dates?" Mai asked cheekily before running off leaving Izark spluttering while the rest ran to catch up with her.

"Come on you guys Naru hates being kept waiting even if he doesn't know when I'll be back," Mai called out to the others behind her before running into someone.

"Oh Mai you're back did you get the crown?" Carmine asked as she helped Mai get up.

"Yeah these guys helped me," Mai responded introducing the others to Carmine.

"It's nice to meet you, Mai do you want me to lead you to the right direction?" Carmine asked politely whist everyone else looked confused of why she would ask that.

"I can find my way to the prince's office... but it wouldn't hurt for you to lead us instead," Mai responded blushing.

"How come you can't lead us Mai?" Kobato asked tilting her head to the side while Mai's blush got redder.

"Well I'm kinda new here and tend to get lost," Mai replied with an embarrassed laugh while Carmine and Fujimoto looked amused John and Kobato just smiled, and Angel simply jumped on to Mai's shoulder.

"Mai, thank goodness you're back!" Tori exclaimed Ayako, Masako, and Bou-san following behind her.

"Hey you guys what's up I'm glad to see you're better Masako you too Bou-san," Mai responded before introducing everyone to each other.

"Well Naru has another stubborn unwanted visitor here with his daughter and Madoka wants Matt to deal with it," Bou-san explained after the introductions.

"Umm who's Matt?" John asked looking confused.

"Carmine you can leave we don't need you around," Masako commented.

"Masako! That was rude anyways thanks for your offer Carmine but these guys can help me," Mai said as Carmine nodded silently before sauntering away.

"Mai you never answered my question," John reminded her as Carmine left.

"Hmm oh that's my name when I'm cross-dressing since I did it once I got someone to leave the prince alone so now I guess I have to do it again," Mai answered as if it were completely normal.

"You're really strange," Fujimoto-san commented watching everyone silently agree.

"Yeah I get that a lot, now let me go change Tori I'll need you to give me something to wear," Mai said heading towards her room instead.

"Huh oh okay," Tori responded chasing after Mai with everyone following.

"Right how do I look?" Mai asked coming out of her room.

"Just as handsome as yesterday," Ayako answered before she descended into another argument with Bou-san on her age.

"Mai?" John questioned.

"Yes John?" Mai looked at him questionably as he stared along with Kobato and Fujimoto-san at the male alternation of Mai.

"Well let's go meet that new person I'll get some tea first but you guys go on ahead," Mai said once she realized John wasn't going to say anything everyone agreed with once again Masako questioning her ability to get to the kitchen.

"So Angel what do you think the two visitors are like?" Mai asked looking to the cat on her shoulder as she turned the corner... and met the floor.

"Oww," Mai said until she noticed the girl on the ground in front of her.

"Oh I'm really sorry about that let me help you up," Mai panicked giving the girl her hand.

"N-no I'm s-sorry I wasn't pay-paying attention," The girl said quickly, grabbing her hand.

"Haha it's no problem I should have been paying attention too so we're both at fault," Mai laughed warmly making the girl giggle.

"I-I g-guess you're r-right, can you t-take me to the p-prince's office my father's t-there," The girl stuttered politely.

"Sure just come with me to the kitchen first," Mai said grabbing the girls arm and dragging her to get the tea.

"I never did introduce myself I'm Matt and this little guy is Angel," Mai said holding the tea tray.

"H-hinata Hyuga," Hinata replied.

"So you trying to win the ice king's cold heart," Mai joked while walking.

"I have to father thinks its best," Hinata said depressed.

"Do you like someone else?" Mai questioned once she noticed her sad expression.

"Ummm I-I kind of d-do," Hinata answered turning bright red.

"What's he like," Mai questioned the girl.

"W-well h-he's really k-kind and never g-gives up e-even though o-others tell him h-he's useless," Hinata answered softly.

"Sounds like you really love him," Mai responded.

"I-I-"

"Hey calm down it just seems that way but let me guess he's not noble or royalty so you never asked your father or confessed to him afraid of what others would say, I'm gonna guess he's dense too," Mai said cutting her off.

"H-How?" Hinata questioned confused.

"I know a thing or two about noble life, not all it makes out to be that's for sure, I think you should tell your farther if you really love that guy," Mai answered sincerely.

"H-is name is N-Naruto, h-he's a kn-knight," Hinata confessed to Mai.

"Naruto sounds like a good guy let's see if you can convince your farther of that, I don't know why but for some reason I think of ramen when you said Naruto," Mai commented making Hinata giggle turning into a full blown laugh when she saw Mai's confused face.

"Well you do have a nice laugh so I'll let it slid this time," Mai said in a fake scolding tone while opening the doors to the princes office making Hinata giggle some more.

"Hinata," A male with eyes exactly like Hinata commanded firmly.

"Yes father," Hinata stopped laughing taking a seat.

"Hello Matt this is Mr. Hyuga one of the nobles in the Konahona kingdom and it seems you met his daughter," Madoka greeted before saying she had business to take care of leaving Mai alone with the two Hyuga's.

"So Mr. Matt I see you are an assistant here please inform your employer that Hinata is obviously the best suited girl to marry him," Mr. Hyuga ordered Mai.

"Sorry sir I can't do that besides why do you want your daughter to marry Na- I mean Prince Oliver?" Mai questioned shocking the man that she didn't obey.

"Know your place servant! A servant with a cat on their shoulder should not argue or question nobility!" Mr. Hyuga boomed as Hinata fidgeted.

"Sorry Sir but you're not my employer, Konahona kingdom is on fine terms with this one so I'm guessing you just wanted the best for your daughter but is this what she wants?" Mai continued questioning.

"That is none of your business," He spat.

"Well sir I do think I'm right I suggest you discuss things with your daughter," Mai continued Mr. Hyuga was about to lecture her but before he did he saw his daughter about to speak.

"Father is it alright if I don't marry prince Oliver," Hinata asked quietly bringing all eyes to her leaving her father shocked that she said anything at all.

"I suggest you talk back at home but you're welcome to come visit again," Mai said with a bright smile towards Hinata.

"Expect us back soon," Mr. Hyuga stated before marching off elegantly.

"Good luck Hinata," Mai said as Hinata left.

"Thank you Matt," Hinata said softly.

"You don't need to worry about it. See you Hinata," Mai said before Hinata waved and quickly left to catch up with her farther.

"Wow Mai you sure gave that guy a run for his money," Bou-san joked as he entered from a different door along with everyone else.

"I'll take that as a compliment, so Naru am I right to guess that you gave John, Kobato and Fujimoto-san their rewards for getting the crown," Mai questioned.

"I don't have the crown," Naru replied before settling down and grabbing a book.

"Oh right here you go," Mai said reaching into her bag to hand over the crown.

"So are you three responsible for bring this back to me?" Naru questioned John, Kobato and Fujimoto-san.

"Well we-"

"Yes they are," Mai interrupted before they could deny it.

"Manners _Matt _what would you three like?" Naru questioned making Mai furious.

"_Your majesty_ John needs a church and Kobato needs money to build an orphanage near the church," Mai continued when she realized John, Kobato and Fujimoto weren't going to say anything.

"No problem, John you can stay here till your church is finished as for you two we'll start construction of the orphanage ASAP," Madoka winked before Naru could say anything.

"Thank you!" Kobato yelled in gratitude bowing.

"We should get going thank you for everything," Fujimoto-san stated before grabbing Kobato's hand and dragging her off.

After they left and everyone said their good byes Naru demanded they all come into his office.

"What did you call us for Naru?" Masako questioned.

"Tomorrow I went you all to come on a case with me," Naru stated before dismissing them.

"Well that was straight forward let's go eat dinner I'm starving," Bou-san whined before *WHACK*.

"Stop thinking about your stomach old man!" Ayako screeched as they descended into an argument.

"Are they always like that?" John whispered to Masako.

"Like an old married couple," Masako replied.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" They both screamed before going into another argument.

"So Tori I guess you'll be staying here as a temporary doctor?" Mai questioned ignoring the loud arguing behind her Angel on the other hand put his paws to his ears making Tori giggle.

"Yeah I'll do my best," Tori replied.

Once she had finished dinner Mai changed and went to sleep wondering what tomorrow will bring. Unbeknownst to her Angel pecked her forehead before going to sleep.

_'Goodnight darling I can't wait for tomorrow,'_ were Angels last thoughts before falling asleep.

* * *

Okay congrats if you were able to figure all my crossovers. Here they are if you couldn't

Noriko and Izark- From far away

Steve and Darren - Cirque du freak

The character's in Mai's dream- Alice in Wonderland

Kobato Hanato, Ioryogi, Kiyokazu Fujimoto, Sayaka Okiura and Kazuto Okiura - Kobato

Hinata Hyuga, Mr. Hyuga and Naruto - Naruto

The Answer to the Mad Hatters riddle: It states, "There are only three words in _the English language_. What is the third word?" The third word of that phrase is of course "language." I didn't make this riddle up so don't hate me Please!

Now some things to think about:

Who is Angel? Why does Mai know so much on nobility? Who spreads the rumors about Mai?

An easier one might be:

Why was everyone sick that morning?

Please Review I don't even care if you hate it as long as your review says why. Thanks for reading!


	6. Finally our first case starts!

Okay than I finally finished my exams but I now have to practice for a performance in about two weeks so updating will still take a while. Either way I'd like to thank , MissNovel, Ariana Taniyama, Hanner22killer, my new "distant cousin" deadlyrose123 and the guest who have reviewed. This chapter has a lot of context taken right out of the original manga that I don't own so just to make that clear I don't own ghost hunt. Oh and can you figure out what fairytale I added in this one pretty easy but I'm asking anyway. Hope you enjoy.

(08/07/13)

Right this is getting kind of repetitive anyways the format was corrected in the way my lovely reviewer suggested, and some grammatical errors may or may not have been fixed as well.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Our First Case finally begins **

*Flick* "Hmm," Mai groaned before rolling over lost in her dream.

*Flick* "Five more minutes dad," Mai murmured Angel rolled his eyes before tugging the blankets off her.

"Yikes, Angel what was that for!?" Mai yelled at her cat finally awake after feeling the cold air

"Meow" was the reply she got.

"Why you! *sigh* never mind I'll get dressed," Mai said calming down and changing into a white button up shirt, a brown skirt and a brown vest.

"What do you think Angel?" Mai asked coming out to join Angel, he just stared and meowed.

"I'll take that as a compliment why don't we head to Naru's office okay boy?" Mai asked rhetorically before heading to his office stopping when her stomach protested.

"After we eat breakfast; to the kitchen!" Mai announced changing direction with an amused cat behind her.

"Hey Gaya!" Mai exclaimed as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh Mai I haven't seen you in a while how are you dear and Angel what a pleasure seeing you again," Gaya greeted turning around.

"Can we have something for breakfast please?" Mai asked politely.

"Of course dear no one's given you trouble right hun, because if they did they'll have to deal with me," Gaya said rolling up her sleeve and winking at Mai making her giggle.

"Don't worry Gaya I have Angel to protect me not to mention the old saying sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me," Mai said happily.

"Haha it must be true if your friends with Masako and working for his royal blizzard," Gaya commented smiling making Mai laugh again.

Gaya gave Mai some breakfast Angel kept stealing sausages making Mai pout, Gaya simply smiled at the girl who was like a breath of fresh air to the castle.

"Gotta go Gaya see you later!" Mai shouted bring Gaya out of her thoughts long enough to wave at the girl and her strange little cat.

"You're late," Naru commented coldly as Mai entered the door.

"How is that even possible you didn't tell us when to be here," Mai argued quite loudly while the others watched (the others being Masako, Ayako, Bou-san, John and Lin).

"Being my assistant you should have been first anyway," Naru retorted as Mai silently fumed not being able to contradict his point.

"Now that everyone's here let's get going," Naru stated walking out.

"So, Naru where are we going? And are we going to walk there?" Mai questioned while following Naru.

"You'll find out later, Mai," Naru responded not even glancing back at her as she muttered some things that made the others laugh (except Lin of course).

"Your Majesty your carriage and equipment are ready," Mary stated as they reached the stables.

"Naru there is no room in there for us," Bou-san commented looking into the carriage.

"You'll all be riding the horses, feel free to pick one but first who can ride?" Mary questioned them all only Bou-san and John raised their hands.

"Umm I have some experience does that count?" Mai asked making everyone turn their head towards her.

"Hmm can you ride side saddle?" Mary questioned, Mai shook her head no.

"In that case I suggest you change into some trousers and then come back," Mary said, Mai nodded and left to go change.

"Oh what do you know Matt's back," Bou-san joked when Mai got back wearing some trousers Mai just rolled her eyes at him.

"It'll be fine like this, when you guys get back you will all take riding lessons understood," Mary commanded everyone nodded.

"This won't work," Ayako complained.

"I think it could work Miss Hara could ride with me, and you could ride with Mai whilst the Bou-san rides alone," John contradicted kindly.

"And the carriage?" Ayako continued to question.

"Will be steered by Lin whilst Naru sits beside him," Masako answered condescendingly.

"Why can't I have the third seat on the front of the carriage?" Ayako demanded to know Naru and Lin simply gave her a glare and she finally stopped complaining muttering a quiet fine.

"WAIT!" screamed two voices.

"Monica? Carmine? Is something wrong?" Mai asked the two while she was picking a horse, she picked a light brown male one that Angel seemed fond of.

The horse Mai decided to name Chestnut glared at the two new arrivals, protectively stepping in front of Mai.

_'I don't remember that horse there before must be a newly bought one it seems fond of Mai maybe that could be her new horse,'_ Naru thought to himself when he saw how comfortable Mai and the horse were as Mai pushed it away so she could properly see Carmine and Monica.

"I'd like to help everyone," Carmine answered sweetly snapping Naru out of his thoughts.

"I'm here to make sure the Prince has everything he needs while we're away from the castle," Monica responded as sweetly as Carmine.

Mai turned to Naru with questioning eyes, he thought for a bit reluctantly agreeing once he took a glance at Mai's face. Neither Monica nor Carmine noticed what Mai was wearing as they were too focused on the prince.

"Ride with Takigawa," Naru commanded Carmine who made a small frown but quickly smiled before anyone else could notice.

"Anything you say sir," Carmine replied before getting on a dark brown horse with Bou-san.

"Your highness should I sit with you than," Monica suggested.

"You will sit here while I ride my own horse," Naru stated getting off the carriage and onto a large black stallion, making Monica look slightly depressed.

"Even his horse is black what is he a grim reaper wanna be?" Mai muttered making Ayako the only person who could hear her laugh loudly. Everyone was curious as to why she was laughing but brushed it off to something Mai did.

"Shall we get going?" John suggested once Ayako had calmed down. He was on a white horse with Masako sitting side saddle in front of him to answer Lin simply started steering the horses away.

**Time skip**

Lin finally stopped the horses as they arrived outside an inn after several fights between Ayako and Bou-san some of which nearly caused Bou-san to fall off his horse for obvious reasons.

"Mai!" Two voices yelled waking Angel up and causing him to jump off of Mai's horse's head and start circling the two girls that called Mai's name.

"Hey Michiru, Keiko so what's new," Mai asked following Angel's example and hoping of her horse while helping Ayako get off as well.

"Same old, same old come on all of you are staying in this inn the inn keeper is away at the moment so you guys have to wait till tomorrow to do anything," Michiru said before showing everyone their rooms and dragging a laughing Mai off somewhere with Angel and Keiko close behind them.

"Anyone know how Mai knows those two?" Carmine questioned to the others.

"Well she was a traveler and you have to pass this town to get to Shibuya, isn't that much obvious?" Masako commented snidely putting her sleeve to her mouth as Carmine shot her an irritated look.

"So what should we do now?" our reasonable blonde questioned.

"I don't think it matters John, I'll see you tomorrow I'm going to head to a bar see ya," Bou-san answered walking away.

"Disgusting, I'm going shopping I'll be back tomorrow," Ayako said sauntering away.

"I'm going too you're free to accompany me John," Masako stated also taking her leave with John who decided to tag along with her.

"How rude I promise I won't abandon you your majesty," Monica said sweetly to Naru.

"Lin you know what to do," Naru said to Lin before walking off completely ignoring Monica and Carmine. They simply followed him until he told them to leave.

"First off my you should change here I have something you can wear," Keiko said dragging Mai into a room with Michiru and Angel right behind them. Mai quickly changed into the black dress with a white vest on top.

"You look great Mai, why don't we go to that place after we finish our jobs," Michiru suggested, the other two agreed but Angel looked confused.

"How about I help you guys finish up," Mai suggested moving before either of them could agree.

"Mai! You're our guest let us do it," Keiko said catching up to Mai.

"Nope," Mai laughed before running off the other two chasing her.

_'She really is something,'_ Angel chuckled walking after his "master".

**Time skip**

"...So then the woman went back to the public restroom with the police officer and as he instructed she went inside and waited to hear the "voice" again... after a few moments she heard a scary voice asking her 'Shall I put a red veil over your face?' the woman said yes and suddenly the police officer heard a loud scream! He pushed open the door and rushed in to find... the woman lying dead covered with blood as if she were wearing a red veil there were small holes all over her body as if someone had repeatedly stabbed her with a knitting needle,"

"No!" Keiko screamed as Mai finished talking blowing out another candle.

"Keiko calm down it's just a story, you're up next Michiru," Mai stated with Angel on her shoulder watching everyone.

Oh that's right you must be a little confused of what's going on. After the three friends finished the work they decided to play the 100 candles game where you light up 100 candles in a dark room and tell ghost stories for every story told one candle is blown out. Once the last candle is blown out a ghost supposedly comes out to tell a story. They found an isolated room back when Mai was working at the inn they decided to use that one since once you close the curtains there is no light whatsoever and no one could interrupt them. That should help explain the situation, now back to the story.

"Okay I'll tell you about the old tower a little bit away from the inn-"

"Wait you mean that old thing Miss Iris wants to fix up," Keiko interrupted.

"It's not just some old tower, the building was supposed to have been destroyed but they had to stop the demolition process half way through ... because of a curse. There were frequent fires and accidents, a guest's death, a butler's suicide, a child's dead body when the inn was being renovated they tried to completely demolish the old tower again but many of the demolition workers became sick or got in accidents. Last year they tried to restart the demolition when the inns stage was being built the same kinds of incidents started happening again a driver lost control of his carriage and killed some performers that had decided to perform outside. And one evening a guest was passing by the old tower and saw a figure in the window," Michiru finished blowing out the last candle.

"So you'd like to hear my story," a mysterious voice said.

"Nooo! A ghost is here a ghost is here!" Keiko screamed latching onto Mai's neck causing Angel to jump off her shoulder surprised.

"You're chocking me," Mai complained as someone opened the curtains revealing the sun's golden glow at sunset.

"Were you the one that just said that," Michiru questioned.

"Yes is there something wrong with that?" our favorite Narcissist questioned.

"You scared me half to death!" Keiko shouted.

"Sorry the curtains were closed so I didn't think there was anyone here but then I heard voices so..." Naru said.

"No worries your highness you did nothing wrong," Michiru said once she realized she was speaking to the prince.

"We were telling ghost stories!" Keiko exclaimed enthusiastically seeing how handsome the prince was.

"Oh really would you mind if I joined you?" Naru questioned.

"Of course not your majesty! Do you like ghost stories too?" Michiru questioned just as energetic as Keiko was.

"So so," Naru answered grinning.

_'Wait a minute that's a fake smile he must be scheming something,'_ Mai thought wearily.

"Naru what are you doing here?" Mai asked the prince.

"Don't worry about that," Naru replied.

"Your highness why don't you join us tomorrow, after work, to tell ghost stories in this room?" Michiru suggested, Naru nodded and the two girls left Mai, Angel and Naru alone.

"So Naru what are you doing here?" Mai asked once again turning to her boss.

"Looking for you, tomorrow go to the old tower in the morning the inn keeper came back early and told Lin, Miss Foret, Miss Vile and I about the case," Naru answered before walking away.

_'Wait whose Miss Vile oh wait that must be Monica,'_ Mai thought before leaving as well.

**Time skip to the next day **

"What a nice day huh Angel we have the cherry blossoms all to ourselves I guess I should thank you for waking me up, Oh look the tower," Mai commented to the cat on her shoulder.

"Hmm isn't that... Oh it is looks like Monica is a little faster than us huh boy," Mai said as she saw Monica enter the tower. Mai and Angel quickly followed her into the tower only to see Monica about to touch an odd object.

"Don't touch that!" A voice shouted out startling Monica into hitting a large empty book case.

"Monica, watch out!" Mai yelled noticing the book case start to fall and pushing her out of the way tripping in the process the bookcase seemed to stop for a second as Lin pulled her out of there. "What's wrong? Lin? What Happened?" Naru asked coming out of nowhere.

"Mai was about to touch your camera but Lin stopped her before she could the book shelf was knocked over in the process," Monica answered before Mai could say anything.

_'Why that little... I guess she must be worried about being fired maybe I should help her out after all she did help me once'_ Mai thought to herself quickly.

"Yeah I'm really sorry. Lin we should get Ayako to check on you after all you were hurt a couple of days ago," Mai said, when she saw Lin about to correct her she got up grabbed his arm and dragged him away Angel close to her heels.

"Miss Mai why did you lie to his highness?" Lin asked wrenching his arm from the girl and giving her a cold look Angel hissed not liking his look.

"Sorry Lin but Monica might've lost her job for that, and please call me Mai not Miss Mai," Mai apologized leading the way to the inn Lin raised an eyebrow with a slightly puzzled look.

"I know that I could lose mine but it's okay I'm used to this kind of stuff besides it's habit at this point," Mai answered Lin's look but giving him more questions than answers.

Lin being the quiet person he is didn't question any more as Mai brought him to Ayako to check over. Ayako said it might take a while and that Mai should go wait with her friends.

"So Mai aren't you going to stay to tell ghost stories," Michiru asked but Mai shook her head no making Angel jump off of her head that he was previously resting on.

"Excuse me, I heard you guys, what were you talking about?" Kuroda came standing with her arms crossed Angel narrowed his eyes at her.

Before any of them answered Kuroda took a good look at Mai and took a step back surprise written on her face.

"We're going to tell ghost stories again today, that's what, is something wrong?" Mai responded much to her friends disappointment.

"Oh it's nothing," *knock, knock* the door opened before Kuroda could continue.

"Mai are you here?" Naru questioned coming into the room.

"Your majesty what are you doing here?" Kuroda asked.

"Oh I'm here to meet with these girls to tell ghost stories and-"

"I told you to stop that non-sense! No wonder I've been having headaches since I got to work this morning," Kuroda cut off the prince turning to Michiru and Keiko while avoiding eye contact with Mai.

"You know I'm psychic, when you tell ghost stories low level spirits gather and when they do they call for high-level spirits that are more powerful, that's why you shouldn't tell these stories for fun I expect your majesty to know better I should exorcise you just in case," Kuroda ranted.

"If you are psychic tell me do you feel anything from the old tower?" Naru questioned.

"Oh definitely I see a woman with long blonde hair wondering inside the tower saying 'let me out please let me out mother'" Kuroda answered.

"Hmmm I hadn't realized someone lived in that tower," Naru responded.

"Of course not her mother kept her in the tower and wouldn't let her out I'm sure she doesn't want her home to be torn since she's not sure where she would go," Kuroda continued.

"Really there doesn't seem to be any trace of a bed or food, perhaps the mother brought food up to her but if so why didn't she try to escape out the door?" Naru pondered making Kuroda look shocked.

"I-I wouldn't know anything about that! I just know I saw her! But those who aren't clairvoyant like me wouldn't understand," Kuroda yelled at Naru.

"Miss Iris mentioned that she's upset because the spirit in the old tower is preventing her from demolishing it why don't you exorcise the spirit with your 'psychic power'" Naru retorted.

"They're out of control" Mai whispered to Angel.

"Excuse me your highness we don't feel like telling ghost stories anymore," Keiko said leaving with Michiru.

"No problem and Mai come with me," Naru commanded leaving the room Mai just sighed and nodded her head.

"How do you know those girls?" Naru questioned.

"I worked here for some time but I never really talked much to Kuroda the girl you were arguing with," Mai answered.

"I wonder if she really is psychic," Naru spoke his thought aloud.

"She's always been like that but Michiru and Keiko just thinks she's crazy though she could be oh and how's Lin?" Mai asked.

"Fine Madoka came by and took him somewhere so he won't be helping for this investigation," Naru answered.

"That's good so what is this case about?" Mai asked as they walked on the path to the tower.

Naru sat on a nearby bench and started to explain

"One week ago Miss Iris the inn keeper asked us to look into the phenomenon that a rash of accidents always happened when they tried to demolish the old tower, my job was to gather information from the workers, did you talk about it?" Naru asked pulling out a strange device.

"Naru what's that?" Mai asked pointing to the small rectangular device.

"This is a tape recorder it was originally made for us to record the sounds of ghosts, now begin," Naru ordered. Mai retold Michiru's story as best as she could Naru than showed her all his research proving that the stories were true but each had their own clause for example the body of the dead girl was from thieves kidnapping and then killing her.

Naru and Mai soon arrived at the tower and Mai noticed large cylindrical objects on some stands.

"Take those microphones down and gather them up I'll take the mike stands," Naru commanded.

"What are microphones? And what are they for?" Mai questioned not used to all the technology.

"I suppose mikes are used to collect sound, it's dangerous to go into a haunted building that you are not familiar with so it's important to collect as much information as possible from outside the building," Naru explained.

"Okay but where are the others?" Mai asked causing Naru to sigh.

"John went to buy some things in the next town for our client Miss. Hara went with him, Matzuki-san and Takigwa-san have not come back or alerted me of their where about, I ordered Miss Vile to search for them and Miss Foret should be by the carriage," Naru answered as the carriage and Carmine came into view.

_'What in the world are these,'_ Mai thought.

"Let's carry them out," Naru commanded.

"You mean all of them!?" Carmine shouted waving her finger to them.

"We're going to need everything," Naru responded.

"Do you really know how to use all this Naru?" Mai questioned staring at all the things in the carriage.

"I'm smart unlike you, let's go," Naru replied.

"Are we going inside?" Mai asked a little shocked,

"Of course, don't worry I won't make you go by yourself," he said to Mai handing her and Carmine some metal bars.

"Let's use this room," Naru stated walking into the room previously mentioned.

"Mai could you please build a shelf, Miss Foret help her, I'm going to bring in more equipment," Naru said.

"Oh shouldn't I help you?" Mai asked about to follow him.

"YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE ALL BY MYSELF?!" Carmine yelled.

"Would you rather carry the equipment? It probably weighs about 88 pounds (40kg) do you think you can even carry that much Mai?" Naru asked.

"I'll build the shelf," Carmine said dejectedly.

"Hmm it's alright I'll help you carry the equipment I've been through worse," Mai commented offhandedly walking back to the carriage making Naru and Carmine stop and stare quietly for a minute before doing what they were suppose to do.

Mai was walking back to the base a set of wires on each of her shoulders. Mai put her hand on the opening of the sliding door. When she opened it she saw a scared looking Carmine jumping back.

"Oh it's just you," Carmine muttered.

"Uhh yeah no offense but instead of standing there shouldn't you get to work?" Mai suggested. After Naru and Mai made a couple or rounds everything was set up.

"Ah, what's that?" Mai asked noticing Naru taking something out of a box, Naru in turned just stared at her.

"Yeah that thing," Mai indicated to the thin rectangular object.

"It's a tape recorder but this one is a little special it can record up to twenty-four hours this is what we plug our mike into," Naru explained.

"What's it for?" Mai questioned.

"I hate having to explain everything to amateurs," Naru complained.

"You knew I was an amateur when you made me your assistant. If you have a problem with that then I won't help you do this or handle your pest control problems!" Mai rebutted.

"I don't think you have the option of quitting if you want to pay back your debt," Naru glared.

"I can have a friend of mine pay it off and then I'll work for them," Mai retaliated.

"Mai why don't you just do that now?" Carmine asked with narrowed eyes that Mai didn't notice but of course Naru did.

"Morals," was Mai's quick answer while having a stare off with Naru till Naru sighed.

"It's to record the sound of a ghost or anything else unusual. All day today I recorded the sound of the first floor through the window as a test," Naru answered at last.

"That microphone from earlier," Mai realized.

"Correct, tonight we'll set up the mike and recorder in the room," Naru replied.

"You don't stay overnight?" Mai questioned.

"Not yet if there really is a ghost here first I'll need to determine how powerful it is," Naru answered.

"You're the type of person who looks before he leaps," Mai stated.

"What?" Naru asked absentmindedly.

"You're extremely careful," Mai continued.

"Of course sometimes you encounter great danger at a haunted house if you underestimate, you might never return," Naru responded Carmine stiffened a little when she heard that.

"Right hey what's this?" Mai asked noticing yet another device near her feet.

"I don't want to talk anymore," Naru said sternly Carmine watched as Mai crossed her arms and got a slightly mischievous face.

"Ah... I see. No problem but I might make some big mistake out of ignorance. Is this a fancy footstool...? Oops," Mai said making Naru's head snap towards her they had another mini staring contest before Naru sighed quietly again.

"It's an infrared camera," Naru said making Mai grin in victory.

"To save you the trouble of asking, this is a thermograph, and this one is a high speed camera. The infrared and super high speed cameras are used for shooting in the dark. The thermograph is a camera that's sensitive to temperature and captures temperature levels," Naru explained.

"Wow," Mai muttered.

"I may as well teach you this, too. Thermagraphy is to measure temperature when a ghost appears the temperature drops in the surrounding area," Naru continued.

"I see," Mai muttered.

"Now if you understand, stop asking questions and get to work, Miss. Foret don't just stand there help Mai," Naru commanded the both of them strictly.

"Yes Sir!" Carmine exclaimed Mai instead handled it a bit more calmly nodding.

**Meanwhile**

"Nice to see you again," A man's voice said to someone.

"Of course I couldn't just leave her alone," another voice responded.

"Of course not she's been through a lot already," The first voice commented sadly.

"How true that is but really I never would've imagined the day where I would be taller than you," The second voice said cheerfully.

"Shouldn't you be more depressed?" The first voice asked.

"It'll all work out this was for the best, as my best friend you should know that" The second voice said.

"You two really are a one in a kind pair I'm sure she's proud of you both," The first voice sighed.

"Yeah I hope so too," The second said wistfully looking to the wooden roof.

"I should go back," The first voice commented.

"Take care of her when I can't alright," The second asked.

"No worries I have before and I will now," The first voice said before taking his leave.

**Back to our Main characters **

Naru was looking at the different monitors when Mai and Carmine came back into the room from doing their errand.

"We're back your highness, and we measured the temperature of each floor as well," Carmine announced sweetly to the prince.

"For a girl trapped in a tower she sure had a lot of rooms, this digital thermometer is pretty handy, nothing unusual... the temperature isn't lower in any particular area the first floors a little lower than everywhere else but not enough to matter, then that means there are no spirits here?" Mai said throwing the thermometer up and down.

"Stop playing with that, we don't know that yet. Ghosts can be shy. It's normal for psychic phenomenon to temporarily stop when an outsider comes in any way this is not helping us gather any information first let's position the inferred cameras one on each floor hallway in the tower and one at the entrance," Naru ordered Mai and Carmine grabbing the thermometer from the air as Mai threw it up.

"Ouch, ah, ohhh... my back," Carmine complained bending over; Mai looked perfectly fine even though she did more work.

"You two may go back to the inn now. We're done for today. The cameras will do the rest," Naru said.

"You seriously don't look like a psychic," Mai stated making Carmine gasp.

"Mai don't you know anything?!" Carmine exclaimed.

"Apparently not," Mai commented.

"He's a ghost hunter you shouldn't confuse him with those psychics, this whole kingdom revolves around ghost hunting why else would we have equipment like this" Carmine said arrogantly.

"Same thing though we really could use other things like indoor lights instead of this stuff, any way let's go," Mai stated.

"Come back tomorrow early morning, got it Mai?" Naru looked pointedly at her making her face flush in anger at what he was implying. Mai left muttering things under her breath.

"Bye, your highness" Carmine bowed giving him a smile before walking off.

_'Hmm Prince Oliver and Mai really are too close she won't be happy about this,'_ Carmine thought as she was heading back to the inn.

"Oh there you are Angel," Mai said picking Angel up and bringing him to her room after she brushed off some pieces of hay in his fur.

* * *

That's right that was Rapunzel well a sadder twisted version that was mentioned.

Gaya like mentioned in chapter 2 she is from the manga- from far away

and yep that last sentence from Mai was a Phineas and Ferb reference congrats if you caught that.

Right I don't own ghost hunt, Rapunzel, From far away or Phineas and Ferb.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'd appreciate it if you reviewed but you don't have to and if you want to have a character from a different manga or anime all you have to do is ask and they will eventually come. Thanks for reading.


	7. More work and a new prince

Alright these updates are pretty hard but I'll make it I've just been extremely busy... k that might be a bit of an exaggeration but as Kahill Gibran once said "An exaggeration is just a truth that lost it's temper," Any way a lot of this is taken from the manga with customization from me of course oh and to Miss Novel this isn't his last appearance but I have tried to grant you request any other requests are going to happen in the future I just couldn't add them yet. I hope you enjoy and I don't own ghost hunt.

(08/07/13)

Okay last one where the format had to be corrected some grammar errors may have been corrected other than that not much of a difference. Thank god the reviewer told me to fix the format before I had to many chapters this was tiring enough.

* * *

**Chapter 7 More work and a new prince**

"Mai, could you introduce me to Prince Oliver?" Kuroda asked the next morning when Mai came down to eat breakfast with Michiru and Keiko, still not making eye contact.

"HUH?" Mai exclaimed shocked startling Angel who was sleeping beside her.

"You know I'm psychic right? Maybe I can help him," Kuroda replied causing Keiko and Michiru to whisper to each other as to why she's even there.

"I don't think you should get involved with him. He doesn't like to deal with amateurs," Mai replied as kindly as she could.

"I'm not as amateur as you are," Kuroda retorted sourly as Angel hissed defending Mai.

"Naru-chan is a professional he is the prince of this ghost filled kingdom after all, but I'm glad you're finally looking me in the eye I'm sorry if I did something bad to you before," Mai replied back not at all mad at what Kuroda said while petting Angel absentmindedly as to calm him down a little.

Once Mai said the second part of her sentence Kuroda became flustered and spluttered a little trying to correct Mai.

"Hey Mai, why do you call him 'Naru-chan'," Keiko asked making Mai turn around.

"Huh... oh because he's very narcissistic, so Naru-chan is for short. He's also not a very nice person," Mai explained to her friends casually.

"So if you don't act all serious, he won't be nice to you..."Kuroda muttered calming down, Mai turned around to see Kuroda sitting at a different table reading a book.

_'I really wonder about her sometimes'_ Mai thought snapping out of it as soon as she heard her friends talking again.

"She's always been like that I already told you Mai that she was a weirdo Keiko and I have worked with her for a while," Michiru stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, what an idiot calling herself psychic we told you she had a few screws loose," Michiru continued.

"Hey maybe she likes his highness, maybe it was love at first sight!" Keiko whispered excitedly to Michiru causing Michiru to scream no in shock that in turn made Kuroda glare at them. Keiko told Michiru to be quiet while Angel looked up at Mai.

_'I can't quite figure her out I'd probably be better off not getting involved with her... at least until this case is over,_' Mai thought to herself not noticing the glare Angel sent to Kuroda.

"Hello... what are you doing?" Mai asked running up to Naru who was sitting in the back of the carriage with a clipboard in his hand and a bunch of monitors behind him whereas Angel simply moved to jump on Naru's lap looking as though he was reading the things on the clipboard.

"Reviewing the data we collected yesterday," Naru answered staring at Angel till he jumped off and onto Mai's shoulder.

"Huh, did you find anything?" Mai asked absentmindedly petting Angel.

"Nothing unusual, either there are no ghosts or they are hiding for now... So there doesn't appear to be any danger at the present time," Naru answered looking at his clipboard as Mai came over to look at it as well.

"Well! Impressive equipment!" Ayako said coming up to the two of them with Bou-san behind her.

"About time you two got here!" Mai exclaimed.

"I was busy I have no idea what this old man's been doing," Ayako replied without a hint of apology.

"Who's the old man you old hag?!" Bou-san yelled back.

"HOW DARE YOU-"Ayako got cut off by Angel who threw dirt in both their faces causing the two them to redirect their anger to the seemingly smirking cat. As the two were chasing Angel Mai decided that it would be best to talk to Kuroda in case they really did need help.

_'After all if they're the adults in this group we're gonna need a lot of help'_ Mai thought to herself as Angel once again claimed her shoulder as his resting spot.

This made Mai look down finding the two adults who were half dead on the ground.

"Really Angel you should have gone easy on them," Mai scolded her cat much to its amusement.

"That cat is nowhere near an Angel, that it what you call a wolf in sheep's clothing," Ayako breathed out heavily barely standing.

"For once I agree with her that cat is the devil," Bou-san commented while lying on the ground.

"I don't know about that I think he's my little guardian angel, now where on earth have you two been?" Mai demanded to know.

"Yeah right if that things a guardian angel than I'll date the hag anyways I was performing for a friend that lives around here he runs a bar and wanted to raise business since I'm quite famous," Bou-san bragged as Ayako snorted.

"Well than what were you doing?" Bou-san asked accusingly frustrated that Ayako didn't believe him.

"I was helping the local doctor, who was a family friend, that cat is more like a chip on your shoulder" Ayako responded too tired to hit him for his jabs at her age again.

"No harm no foul at least you were helping others right boy?" Mai said turning to the cat on her shoulder not even thinking about what Ayako and Bou-san said Angel on the other hand glared at them both.

"Mai, who are these people?" Kuroda asked appearing behind Mai.

"Oh well these two are helping Naru check up on the old tower," Mai answered a little hesitantly gesturing to Ayako and Bou-san.

"Ah, I'm glad. I've had trouble lately, because this old tower is such a nest for evil spirits!" Kuroda said to them, Bou-san and Ayako gave her an odd look.

"What did you just say?" Ayako questioned Kuroda as Bou-san turned away to continue glaring at Angel who was innocently sitting on Mai's shoulders.

"I'm very psychic... and have been having trouble..."

"You crave attention don't you?" Ayako interrupted her.

"Huh?" Kuroda questioned.

"You want to be in the spotlight? You want attention that badly?" Ayako commented rudely.

"Ayako you don't need to speak to her like that!" Mai yelled with a slightly distant look in her eyes as if remembering something as Angel rubbed his against her as if to comfort the girl.

"Although it's true, she's not really psychic," Ayako replied making Mai snap out of it unaware that a pair of blue eyes had been watching her the entire time.

_'This girl just who is she?'_ Naru thought while watching everyone.

"How do you know?" Mai yelled at Ayako while Ayako stood still with her arms across her chest.

"If you look at her, it's easy to tell, she just wants to get people's attention," Ayako declared calmly.

"How dare..." Mai stopped herself as she heard an evil laugh behind her.

"Whatever... but I really do have strong psychic power. I will gather evil spirits and put a spell on you... very strong... really," Kuroda chuckled sinisterly.

"Kuroda!"Mai exclaimed shivering away a little after her outburst.

"You'll soon regret this," Kuroda said maliciously before walking away.

"Kuroda!" Mai shouted as Angel rubbed himself on Mai's legs trying to comfort her.

_'Her eye's she looked so serious,'_ Mai thought to herself thinking about what Kuroda said but shaking her head to get rid of the memory once it did surface.

_'Well looks like I should cross out the idea of her helping us,'_ Mai continued to think.

"Hey Naru what do you want me to do today?" Mai turned around questioning him.

"Well... because there's been no reaction from the spirits, there's not much we could do at the moment but the guest. You mentioned that earlier too didn't you? Do you happen to know where the guest saw the silhouette?" Naru asked her neither paying attention to Angel as he slicked away somewhere.

"Well... I believe it the window on the far west side of the building on the second floor," Mai answered.

"Okay let's set the equipment up in there," Naru responded grabbing some things from the carriage.

"Ah... sure," Mai replied as she picked some stuff up.

"Oh look there's John and those two girls," Bou-san stated as he saw John, Carmine and Monica.

"Hello we're back Miss Hara said she would be back soon she got caught up in something," John told the group when they arrived.

"Your highness would you like me to do anything for you?" Monica asked sweetly with Carmine nodding beside her but Naru simply ignored them.

"Now that most of you are finally back let's head to base," Naru ordered he and Mai lead the way with everyone following.

"Both of you stop staring at the equipment did you come here to play or find a ghost?" Naru snapped at Bou-san and Ayako while he was watching a monitor.

"Whatever this is why I don't like kids even if they rule the kingdom!"Ayako sneered walking out the door with Bou-san.

"Matzuki-san where do you think you're going?" Naru questioned.

"Obviously I'm going to do a walk through," Ayako replied back still angry.

"Why pray tell would you do that?" Naru demanded to know.

"Right sorry Naru I forgot to tell you Ayako is a priestess too," Mai interrupted before an actual fight broke out making Monica and Carmine stare at Ayako.

"I thought you had to be a pure and innocent young lady to become a priestess," Naru replied with a grin that in turn made Monica faint and Carmine blush, Bou-san to turn away laughing at what he said.

"Oh that's not how I look to you?" Ayako questioned obviously mad.

"For starters, I'd say you look too old to be innocent and wear too much make-up to be pure," Naru said making Ayako go red and Bou-san to hold his stomach laughing.

"Why don't you two go now," John suggested before Ayako could rip his head off.

"Right we'll be back soon," Bou-san replied chuckling while dragging a red faced Ayako through the door.

"LET GO OF ME!" was what the others heard before a loud and painful sounding *WHACK* was heard along with some pitiful whimpers outside the door.

"Hey what's this image?" Mai asked pointing to a monitor, Naru glared at her, both of them ignoring what happened outside the door.

"I believe it's a thermo graphic image. Yellow represents higher temperatures and in contrast blue represents lower temperatures." John explained to Mai with Carmine and Monica, who woke up, listening in.

"I see thank you your so kind John," Mai complimented glaring at Naru from the corner of her eye whist he ignored her.

"Mai you're not so special that his highness has to answer everything you don't understand," Carmine said unkindly.

"OLIVER!" Monica shouted before Mai could say anything, Naru went over to look at the monitor Monica was pointing at to see the back of someone wearing a kimono.

"Ah what was that?" Carmine questioned Naru since everyone was able to see the figure.

*Squeak * went the door as it slid open scaring Monica and Carmine enough to grab onto Naru.

"Miss Foret, Miss Vile its okay she's not a ghost," John told the two girls as Masako entered the room.

*BAM*

"KYAAAAAAA"

_'There are evil spirits in the old tower'_ Mai remembered Kuroda saying.

"What was that!" Bou-san yelled as he ran back to base.

"It sounded like Matsuzaki-san's voice it's coming from over there," John observed staring at the dark corridor

"Let's go!" Mai shouted running out with the rest following behind.

*BAM* *BAM*

"OPEN UP! PLEASE OPEN THIS DOOR!"Ayako shouted as Naru tried sliding the door open.

"Strange" Naru commented as the door kept making clicking sounds.

"Let me try," Bou-san said as he took a hold of the door making more noise as he tried to open it.

"Masako do you think she's alright?" Mai questioned her friend.

"Don't worry she's fine," Masako responded as Carmine and Monica kept quiet for once.

"IT WON'T OPEN. I'M GONNA HAVE TO KICK IT IN! AYAKO MOVE BACK!" Bou-san shouted to her.

"JUST, HURRY UP!" Ayako complained as Bou-san was preparing to knock down the door.

*BAM* the door went down while Mai covered her ears as the door fell down revealing a slightly shocked Ayako who looked at the door.

"I was checking on the classroom when all of a sudden the door closed by itself and wouldn't open," Ayako explained when they were back in base.

"Are you sure you didn't close it yourself?" Carmine asked rudely.

"YES I'M SURE!" Ayako responded hotly

"There's definitely something going on here," she continued a little more calm.

"I don't sense it at all. There are no spirits in this building," Masako said coldly.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Ayako exclaimed her temper at boiling point once again.

"You're making light of my being psychic aren't you? Aren't you a little embarrassed of being scared by a door that wouldn't open," Masako insulted calmly no one noticed as Angel came into the room too absorbed in the cat fight in front of them.

"Shut up you little jerk! I'm a professional priestess unlike a fake psychic medium who gets jobs just because of her looks!" Ayako snapped at her.

"Thank you for the compliment on my good looks," Masako bit back with her calm voice.

_'Oh geez this cat fight is going a little far... wait a minute didn't Masako say the same thing to me before'_ Mai thought before noticing Angel.

"Angel where have you been I couldn't find you after Kuroda left earlier, Why do you have hay on your fur, come on let me get that out for you," Mai said, unknowingly calming Ayako and Masako down with her kind voice.

"I think what we just experienced was caused by a chirei that lives on the land." Ayako proclaimed.

"Chirei? You mean a Jibakurei?" Monica questioned skeptical looking at Naru as if she expected him to compliment her knowledge.

"No I don't. Jibakurei are human spirits trapped in a particular location because of something that happened there. Chirei are spirits of the land also known as 'Seirei'" Ayako explained haughtily making Monica flush in anger.

"I think it was the act by a Jibakurei. I wonder if something happened to this building in the past," Bou-san questioned to himself.

"What do you think John?" Naru demanded.

"I don't really know. Isn't the phenomenon of a haunted building usually caused by a ghost or spirit?" John said.

"Spirit... Soul... A ghost is a Yurei. Are you listening Mai?" Naru questioned her as he put a nail to his chin.

"Thank you for caring! It's dangerous to be playing with a nail," Mai retorted annoyed while Monica glared at her which in turn caused Angel to glare at Monica.

"So if a psychic phenomenon is caused by spirits, it would mean that chirei have a close connection with the location, or it could mean that the spirits have called for the devil...if the phenomenon was caused by a ghost, that would mean it was an act by jibakurei," John described his thoughts.

"So don't you think it was caused by a chirei?"

"It's a Jibakurei right?!"

Ayako and Bou-san exclaimed at John at the same time.

"I can't tell for sure," John replied taking a step back from the pair.

"Anyway! I just need to exorcise it, right? I'll take care of it tomorrow. I couldn't stand being involved with a crappy incident like this for much longer," Ayako stated before walking out the door.

"What a waste I said, there are no spirits here," Masako commented to Mai softly.

"But there are so many stories about this building. And how do you explain that woman getting locked in that room just now," Carmine intervened before Mai could utter a word.

"That was clearly her overactive imagination," Masako responded in a hard tone unlike how she was speaking to Mai just a moment ago.

"Naru! The sun is about to set," Mai noted as Angel moved her head to the window.

"We need to put our equipment in the second floor window in the far west side of the tower. Then we should get out of here.

"Prince you're not staying over tonight?" Bou-san asked.

"Not tonight... Mai" Naru called to grab her attention.

"Tomorrow please be prepared to stay." Naru told her.

"Fine," Mai replied dejectedly.

"Come on Angel lets head back wait Angel where did you go? Oh come on you just came back too," Mai said to herself looking around.

"I saw him leave just a few minutes ago would you like some help looking for him?" John asked politely.

"Nah don't worry about it I'll find him soon enough if not he'll appear in my room in the morning," Mai replied rushing out to find Angel again.

"Well if she doesn't want help so be it; any of you guys want to eat dinner with me?" Bou-san asked the others.

"Sure I am a little hungry," John replied.

"I will join you both as well," Masako said as the three of them walked out.

"Your highness, why don't we go eat as well," Monica suggested to the prince.

"I'm going to my room be sure to be here tomorrow," Naru ordered before walking away.

"Well... I'm just gonna go," Carmine said to Monica before leaving as well.

"Humph I think I'll go to my room than..." Monica said to herself

_"But first..."_ she thought as her mouth slowly formed a sinister smile.

"Miss Hara, if you don't mind me asking, how come you're so close to Mai?" John questioned as they were eating.

"Yeah you talk to everyone like they're lower than you except Naru and Mai, Naru is understandable but what about Mai?" Bou-san added on to what John said.

"That is none of your concern," Masako responded with her kimono sleeve raised to her mouth.

"But-"

"No she's right Takigawa-san how about instead you tell us how you two met," John suggested instead.

"Alright as long as you both tell me what you think of her," Masako responded.

"Huh but why don't you want to know how we met her too?" Bou-san asked.

"No Mai told me about how she met you all when she first arrived at the castle it was originally to visit me," Masako answered snootily.

"Okay fine I think Jou-chan is a good person probably lived a happy life as a traveler though I do wonder about her parents," Bou-san said.

"She works well with children and has a nice atmosphere about her I'm sure her parents are very proud of her but Miss Hara if she was only visiting you how come she works there?" John asked the kimono clad girl.

"She broke a vase and injured Lin-san, Miss Mori than blackmailed her to work as his highness's personal maid," Masako answered.

"She never told me about her family but I never asked she said she's been traveling a while, I doubt she's a run away if you excuse me I'll be going to my room," Masako announced as she headed to her room.

"I don't know John but there's something about Jou-chan I think we're missing," Bou-san said to John.

"But what is it Takigawa-san," John asked.

"I don't know but how does a traveler know how to effectively get rid of nobles and such without offending them surely that's not a skill you pick off of the streets but she's too happy and unspoiled to be a nobles daughter especially a run away, she acts too much like a civilian to be noble but there are times I just don't know" Bou-san ranted slightly.

"I think your over thinking things why don't we ask about her family name tomorrow Takigawa-san," John suggested the man before going to his room.

_'But why hasn't she given us her full name jou-chan just who are you?'_ Bou-san thought before deciding to go to bed as well.

**Meanwhile**

"Oh you're back already, nice to see you again," a voice said.

"Yeah she's safe at the moment there's not much here," a second voice replied.

"Oh... I guess you would know after all to be as respected as you were you'd have to have something," the first commented.

"True but your wife was much more astounding then I ever was," the second voice said with a yawn.

"Haha she must have been an angel in disguise," the first voice said dreamily until the second let out a cough.

"Yes but compared to _her _anyone would seem that way what were you thinking?" The second voice questioned

"I know but I couldn't help it," The first voice said depressed.

"You and your bleeding heart, you two cause so much trouble," The second voice said.

"Ha! I think it runs in the family don't you?" the first voice said cheerfully.

"Probably, I got to go now I'll visit again soon," the first voice said leaving.

"Don't worry darling she's in good hand," the first voice said quietly to himself as his friend left.

* * *

"Really I can't find him anywhere," Mai complained to herself.

"My, what's a pretty lady like you doing out here, it's getting dark looks like I'm your knight in shining armor mademoiselle," A loud voice said to her right.

"Huh no I'm okay I don't need your help," Mai said to the man that had hair similar to John.

"Oh you don't... I guess I'm useless than," the man said sitting near a tree growing emo mushrooms with a cloud of gloom surrounding him.

"Uhh actually you could help me a bit sir," Mai said feeling slightly bad for making the purple eyed man upset.

"That's great so madam how can I help you! Oh and please a beautiful creature such as yourself shouldn't call me sir please princess call me Tamaki I am Tamaki Suoh" The man exclaimed before kissing the back of her hand lightly making Mai blush.

"Right ummm I'm Mai so Mr. Suoh what are you doing here?" Mai questioned the eccentric man.

"No! A person as radiant as I can't be referred to as Mr. Suoh it is much too old, a princess like you must call me Tamaki," He exclaimed with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright Mr.- I mean Tamaki what are you doing here?" Mai questioned once again.

"Oh how precious my name sounds coming from your voice, you see princess I am on a mission to gather information I wanted to learn more about this place commoners call an inn my friends refused to join me even my precious daughter," Tamaki cried loudly.

_'And this is an amazing example of an over dramatic rich kid wait how the heck does he have a daughter? Arranged marriage maybe but still he's really young probably the same age as Naru'_ Mai thought sighing and slightly confused.

"Hey it's alright... ummm didn't you want to help me?" Mai asked trying to change the topic and not voice her questions.

"Oh of course what are you looking for?!" Tamaki bounced up.

_'He actually might be bipolar too at least he's nice'_ Mai thought

"You see I'm looking for my cat Angel he seems to have gone missing," Mai told him.

"You poor thing can you not afford servants to look for him, it must be so hard being a commoner!" Tamaki exclaimed loudly more tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Ah it's no problem really being a commoner isn't so bad," Mai said trying to calm him down not at all being offended.

"No you're right don't worry princess I'll find Angel for you even if it costs me my-"

"Mai I found your white fur ball now stop talking to him and let's go I want you up early so you won't be late for once. Thank you for offering your help Mr. Suoh but my assistant is fine," Naru said coming out of some shadows letting Angel go so he could climb Mai's shoulder.

"Oh my you must be jealous, don't deny it I can sense jealousy for I am one of god's best creation that can detect all love!" Tamaki declared

"Non-sense I have no reason to be jealous especially of y-"

"But of course don't worry Prince Oliver for I am fine speaking to you too, you need not be jealous of this princess speaking to me I'm free to give my love to you as well," Tamaki declared interrupting what Naru was about to say leaning in closely, Naru saw Mai and Angel turn away Mai with slightly red cheeks as they both stifled their laughter.

"Now that is no way for a prince to act Mr. Suoh," Naru said between clenched teeth trying to be polite.

"Oh there's no need to be shy we're both princes and even if you weren't status wouldn't matter," Tamaki exclaimed.

"Right I'm leaving, Mai follow me now!" Naru said quickly walking away as Mai exchanged farewells with Tamaki.

Tamaki saying and I quote "Don't worry princess we'll see each other again," before Mai ran off to catch up with Naru.

"So Naru-"

"Not another word!" Naru commanded interrupting Mai making Angel snicker again.

"Okay okay how about you tell me where you found Angel," Mai said instead.

"I found him on my way back to the inn and then I saw you talking with _him_," Naru answered slightly relieved that she stopped talking about that.

_'But it'll come back eventually, better her than someone else'_ Naru thought while looking at his assistant who just so happened to be talking to the cat on her shoulder.

"Well thanks Naru and I promise not to tell anyone," Mai winked entering her room leaving a slightly flustered Naru outside her door. No one but Angel noticed the figure that was following them.

"This is really bad I have to separate them before they get to close. No offense Mai but _she _won't be too happy if I don't" A voice said before quietly walking away to write a letter.

"Well time to hit the hay, today was fun though don't you think Angel?" Mai asked her cat who in return nodded before curling in a ball and falling asleep on Mai's bed before getting up suddenly.

"What's wrong boy?" Mai asked walking to her bed.

"Ahh my bed's soaked, man and I was finally getting used to sleeping in a bed, I guess we can go sleep in the stables tonight I don't wanna bother anyone else besides hay stacks are much better than forest and dirt floors there aren't as many bugs," Mai said to Angel as she went to get ready for bed.

"Now Angel how about you lead the way," Mai said walking out of her room and following Angel to the stables.

"Oh, Chestnut you're awake, why aren't you sleeping?" Mai questioned her brown horse kindly.

"Neigh," Chestnut replied happily licking her face and making her laugh.

"Okay okay I don't speak horse but I think you're happy to see me well I'm glad to see you too," Mai said pushing the horse a little chestnut in response ruffled her hair with his head Angel joined in by licking her other cheek.

"Geez stop that you two, two against one isn't fair, odd but both of you remind me of someone... it's probably just wishful thinking though, Night boys," Mai said to the two animals before falling asleep in the haystack.

_'same as always people really don't change much huh,"_ Angel thought before he really drifted off to sleep beside her. Chestnut nuzzled some of the hay to cover Angel and Mai before lying down and watching them like an overprotective guardian.

_'They really fall asleep fast'_ chestnut thought before he fall asleep as well.

* * *

Success I finished this chapter I hope you people review heck even if you hate it and were just bored enough to read this far tell me why you hate it maybe I can make it better. Well looks like suspicion is rising on Mai but who is she really? Well it'll all be revealed I just won't say when.

So Tamaki Suoh if you for some reason didn't know is from Ouran High School host club (which sadly I don't own)

Like I've mentioned before if you want to have someone appear all you've got to do is ask and I'll try to do so most of this story is made up as I go along so it shouldn't be too hard to add anyone. I hope you review I took me a while to write this.


	8. The case continues

Yasuhara: and we're back with our authoress

Me: Gagged and bound

Mai: Hey Yasu shouldn't we let her go now?

Yasu: Aw that's no fun

Naru: Just let the idiot go

Yasu: Fine *releases me*

Me: Right sorry about how long it took to update as soon as school started up I kinda neglected the story

Masako: You still had July

Me: I knew you would say that I was taking an extra course over the summer I was going to come back you didn't need to kidnap me

Ayako: You took too long.

Me: Sorry, sorry anyways I'm back and updating. Based on JingokuTenshi834 suggestion I tried to fix the format and grammar errors as best I could thanks for that. I suggest you guys go back and read the previous chapters since it has been a long time. Anyways I hope you enjoy and let's see how many of you can solve this mystery. Oh and one more thing for those who love romance it's mainly gonna start off as friendship. Now John can you do the disclaimer.

John: Alright wolfofalltrades does not own Ghost Hunt

* * *

**Chapter 8 The case continues, Oh no we have an injury!  
**

"Tamaki Suoh?! You mean the prince of the Ouran kingdom?!" Michiru exclaimed loudly.

"He was trying to pick up Naru," Mai said calmly with Angel sitting on her head.

_'Sorry Naru but I just couldn't help but tell them I won't mention it to anyone else though,'_ Mai promised to herself.

"How do I compete with that," Michiru said depressed while the others were still shocked.

"Hey don't be concerned with him! He's dishonest, a liar, has a mean streak, is a narcissist and…"

"But he's handsome," Michiru announced cutting Mai off and making both Mai and Angel fall over thinking no comment.

"For woman it's all about charm!" Michiru stated with Keiko agreeing.

"Whatever you say," Mai sighed turning and making eye contact with Kuroda before Kuroda turned and left the room.

"Again… lately every time I turn around Kuroda is staring I wonder why… I hope she's not going to ask if she can join us," Mai whispered quietly to Angel before they headed off to the old tower.

"Hello!" Mai said sliding open the door to base only to see Kuroda inside.

"What are you doing here?" Mai questioned Kuroda whilst calming Angel who was hissing.

"Nothing really… just looking around, Prince Oliver isn't here yet is he? Oh… how'd it go yesterday?" Kuroda asked while tracing the top of a monitor with her finger.

"Nothing new… Naru said nothing was unusual. You shouldn't touch anything, Naru would get upset," Mai told Kuroda while putting her stuff down on the table.

"Anything else?" Kuroda asked.

"Ayako got stuck in a room but they couldn't confirm whether it was due to psychic phenomenon or not," Mai answered hesitantly much to Angels dismay.

"Why?" Kuroda continued to question much to Angel's annoyance.

"Our psychic medium said there are no spirits here," Mai responded.

"By psychic medium do you mean Masako Hara? She's a fake," Kuroda stated seriously taking Mai off guard.

"HUH?!" Mai exclaimed startled as Angel narrowed his eyes.

"She's well known because of her good looks and noble heritage but she's not a real psychic. There are spirits here very strong ones," Kuroda said before the door opened once again.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, sorry but Kuroda, right, aren't you the only one who's feeling it," Carmine stated walking into the room with Monica not too far behind.

"I was attached by spirits a little while ago," Kuroda claimed.

"No Way!" Monica yelled.

"It's true I was walking in the hallway and suddenly something started pulling my hair from behind. I tried running away from it and it chocked me saying 'Your psychic energy is so strong that you're an obstacle,'" Kuroda finished explaining staring at Mai.

"What's going on?" Naru asked coming into the room.

"Naru!" Mai gasped a little shocked while the others turned to him.

"When did that happen?" Naru questioned Kuroda.

"Just now," Kuroda replied quickly noticing how Angel has been staring at her for a while.

"Let's replay the video. Where were you?" Naru continued to question while staring at the monitors.

"The second floor hallway," Kuroda replied beside him causing Monica and Carmine to glare at her, one more than the other.

The five of them with Naru, Kuroda, and Mai in front of Monica and Carmine while Angel sat on the desk watched the video. They saw Kuroda enter the tower close the door behind her and proceed up the stairs; as she reached the top the video stopped working.

"WHAT'S THAT!? IS IT BROKEN?" Monica exclaimed loudly.

"Mai weren't you in charge of setting up that camera?" Carmine questioned the girl making Angel hiss at what she was implying.

"I know I set it up properly it isn't my fault Carmine," Mai defended herself reasonably calm.

"Everything is operating as it should be and the camera shouldn't be broken. This is very interesting," Naru commented to no one in particular.

"What is?" Mai questioned his pondering.

"When the spirit appears, suddenly the machine stops working properly. I wonder if this was caused by a spirit, trouble with radio waves or…" Naru started to trail off.

"You mentioned it said something. What did it sound like?" Naru turned and questioned Kuroda.

"It was a hoarse voice… but I believe it was female," Kuroda answered smoothly.

"But Masako said there was no spirit," Mai stated thinking of her friend's words Angel looked at Mai just staring but in a way that made him look proud.

"I wonder if she really is psychic," Monica sneered crossing her arms.

"It is normal for a female medium to have a bad day once in a while. I thought I could rely on her talent. Or… let's say there really is a spirit here and perhaps you and the spirits are on the same wavelength. That may be why…" Naru said making Kuroda look happy; which in turn caused Monica and Carmine to glare at her and Mai to smile while Angel hopped onto Mai's shoulder.

* * *

Outside the room Ayako was walking with the Miss Iris, wearing robes suited for a priestess. She went and placed items onto a small desk in front of the entrance.

"Ok, pay attention. I'll exorcise it no problem," Ayako claimed in front of everyone.

"I wonder if she's really able… I guess I may as well check it out. What about you?" Bou-san asked Naru.

"I've never seen a Shinto-style exorcism. I guess I'll check it out too," Naru answered staring at Ayako with a contemplative expression.

"This looks really interesting doesn't it prince?" Monica questioned Naru not even once glancing at Ayako.

"Monica you should pay more attention to the 'priestess' right Mai?" Carmine cut in before Naru said anything.

"Hmmm I guess so what do you think Angel?" Mai questioned the cat in her arms.

"Meow," Angel replied watching Ayako intently.

Ayako then started to wave a stick with white paper attached. As she did this she was chanting keeping her eyes closed the entire time.

"What's this? What is she saying?" Mai asked Naru.

"Be quiet. You're from this kingdom and you don't even know about Norito," Monica sneered to her.

"Well actually-"

"We can't all know about it, your highness could you please explain to me as well," Carmine added in interrupting what Mai was about to say.

"It's a ritual prayer offered to a Shinto god," Naru stated looking away from the ritual to glance at Mai for a second before she was interrupted.

"Huh, you learn something new every day right Angel?" Mai turned to her cat smiling when he nodded yes.

Ayako was finishing up the ritual saying the last chants and waving the stick one more time.

"Now you can feel relieved," Ayako told the Miss Iris.

"Wow! Very impressive; how shall I put it… it felt heavenly. Shall we all go out for drinks to celebrate tonight?" The innkeeper questioned.

"To be on the safe side, we'll spend the night here so that we can make sure everything is okay," Ayako replied.

As they were conversing Bou-san started to yawn.

"You made us yawn too," Mai commented as she and Angel yawned, when suddenly Angel started looking more alert glancing around.

"I'm impressed you are indeed a professional. Why don't we go have lunch somewhere?" The Miss Iris suggested.

**SQUEEE….SKWEEK… GRON**

Everyone paused looking at the doors in front of Ayako and the innkeeper and Angel took a defensive stance in front of Mai.

**BAM **

The windows broke showering glass on the two closest to the door. Angel ran towards Ayako as she fell with Mai following close behind him.

"Are you okay?" Mai asked while Angel inspected Ayako for injuries.

Monica and Carmine looked over the innkeeper saying that she was injured. At that point Michiru and Keiko came in they saw the damage and offered to take their boss to the local doctor so Ayako could get some rest.

**A few hours later**

"No need to worry? You didn't properly get rid of the spirits the innkeeper got hurt because of you," Kuroda mocked at Ayako.

"That was an accident," Masako said making Mai glance her way.

"But I know I got rid of them…" Ayako started.

"I'm not saying you weren't successful at exorcising them, but there weren't any spirits here in the first place," Masako interrupted Ayako which led them to get into a heated argument.

"I wonder if it was a coincidence," John commented.

"Could there really be spirits here? Something too strong for a priestess to get rid of," Bou-san questioned out loud to Naru and John.

"Then there should be more reaction caught by the camera's," Naru responded calmly.

_'So are there spirits here or not?'_ Mai thought frustrated as the boys continued to discuss about it.

"Darn I wish I were a psychic too. I would solve the problem instantly and then the prince would praise me and…" Monica said before going off into a daydream.

Angel rolled his eyes at her while Carmine tried to snap her out of it. Mai continued to think about the possibilities of a ghost being here when Angel jumped onto her shoulder and flicked his tail in front of her face.

"Huh…?" Mai snapped out of her daze to see what Angel was pointing at with his tail.

"What's wrong Mai?" Masako paused from her argument with Ayako to ask.

"In the classroom where we put the camera there was no chair in the middle of the room, was there?" Mai asked the others.

"Did anyone go to the room in the far west corner of the building?" Naru questioned the others.

Everyone said that they hadn't, Naru seeing this worked with the monitors and re-winded them to when Ayako was doing her exorcism. The group watched the monitors as they showed the glass shattering in front of Ayako and the innkeeper. At the same time the chair from before started to wobble, everyone stared as the chair slowly slid to the middle of the room.

"What's happening?" Mai asked Naru while holding onto Angel.

"It's a poltergeist. I believe the word means 'loud spirits.' Poltergeists make objects move, or they make noises. Isn't that right your highness?" Kuroda explained to Mai.

"That's absolutely correct. But I don't think this was a poltergeist. Objects moved by a poltergeist should feel warm but it doesn't seem like this chair has gone up in temperature. That would be very unusual." Naru answered.

"But… is there any other evidence that would let us categorize it as a poltergeist?" Bou-san asked

"Tezanne," John stated catching everyone's attention.

"E. Tezanne he was a knight from a far off kingdom. He classified a poltergeist. Explosions, opening or closing doors, noises, knocks… A total of nine categories. Phenomena that have happened here so far are: a door closing and locking be itself, a moving object… even if we were to include the broken glass, that gives us only three categories, I think we lack enough evidence to assume it's a poltergeist," John voiced his thoughts.

"Well what about when Kuroda-san got attacked?" Mai questioned causing Bou-san, Ayako, John and Masako to turn and stare at Kuroda.

"She did?" Masako asked.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE, TELL ME THAT?!" Ayako shouted while Naru glared at Mai.

_'Uh…why is he glaring at me'_ Mai thought to herself.

"So now what?" Bou-san questioned.

"Ah… Masako what do you think?" Mai questioned her friend.

"I say she's just paranoid," Masako answered.

"WHY DON'T YOU, ADMIT IT NOW!? THERE ARE EVIL SPIRITS HERE!" Kuroda yelled at Masako.

"I'm going to check inside again," Masako announced walking towards the door.

"Why won't you admit that you made a mistake?" Kuroda asked.

"There are no spirits in this building," Masako stated at the door way.

"Angel can you go follow Masako," Mai suggested to her cat.

Angel nodded before leaving the room and following Masako.

"Looks like she's in a state of shock," John pointed out.

"Of course a psychic is a psychic because she can see spirits that an ordinary person can't. If you mess that up, you will no longer be considered a psychic," Naru explained.

"Your highness must like pretty ladies, you're switching over to her side," Kuroda commented.

"I'm well aware of her accomplishments and I do have praise for her talent. Don't you agree I should at least treat her with some respect?" Naru rebutted.

"I suggest you also pay a little more respect to us," Ayako said.

"What part of you should I have respect for?" Naru questioned

"What did you just say?!"

**PASHHHH PISHHH PAKN PAKN**

"A rapping sound?" Bou-san questioned looking for the source of the sound.

"You mean the sound a ghost makes before it appears?" Monica asked shocked

**PAK CRASH**

KYAAAAAAAA

"A scream" Carmine said dazed

"HARA-SAN!" John shouted gaining everyone's attention except for someone who sneaked out the door and ran outside.

"HARA-SAN FELL FROM THE ROOM ON THE SECOND FLOOR!" John continued to shout

"Masako! Masako! Are you okay?!" Mai shouted running out of the tower towards the place Masako should have fallen.

NEIGH!

_'Chestnut?'_ Mai thought hearing the horse whiny and running towards that direction

"Masako!" Mai yelled when she came in sight.

Masako looked down from her spot on top of Chestnut at Mai who just turned the corner.

"I'm okay…" Masako told her getting down from Chestnut with Mai's help.

"That's a good horse," Mai said stroking Chestnut and looking up at where Masako fell from where Angel happened to be sitting.

"Isn't that the room where the chaired moved earlier, Masako what happened?" Mai asked turning to her friend after her pondering.

"I leaned on a weak wall and it collapsed, it was just an accident, there are no spirits here but…." Masako trailed off.

"But?" Mai repeated hoping to get her friend to talk.

"As I fell I closed my eyes and felt spiritual energy surround me before I landed on your horse," Masako explained.

"You said there aren't any spirits here," Mai repeated confused.

"There aren't, the energy seems familiar in a way like it came with us not from the tower, I don't think we should tell anyone this," Masako said slowly as she organized her thoughts.

"Alright Masako I'll trust your judgment, Hey Angel come on down I'll catch you" Mai called to her cat.

In response, Angel jumped from the hole in the wall into Mai's arms. Mai than started to lead Chestnut back to the stable before she and Masako went back to the others. Once there Masako explained what happened to the others leaving out the spiritual energy that slowed down her fall a little.

"You're just being stubborn. I still think there are spirits here," Ayako said as soon as Masako explained what happened.

"Spirits you couldn't completely get rid of, which means… they are more dangerous," Bou-san commented.

"But Masako said there aren't any spirits here!" Mai defended her friend.

"Mai…"

"Hey weird monk is that true?" Monica asked rudely interrupting Masako.

"Spirits that escape an exorcism are as dangerous as a wild beast and they become extremely violent," Carmine answered instead.

"Ehh than it's your fault that girl fell what if something happened to the prince!" Monica yelled at Ayako.

"WHAT?" Ayako screamed.

"Don't jump to conclusions! As far as I can deduce from the tape it was a legitimate accident," Naru told the arguing group.

"Mai are you okay?" Masako asked her friend while Angel looked at her curiously.

"It's just that, even though there may be a logical explanation of this and I do trust your word Masako, but because of the accidents continue, should the building still be considered haunted or cursed? How did those objects move anyway? It's not making sense." Mai said fidgeting once Masako convinced her to speak her thoughts.

"That's exactly right. There's something fishy here that doesn't make sense. There's absolutely no reaction on any of the equipment. The temperature and ion counts are stable, the amount of static is normal. All of my data shows absolute normality," Naru told the others.

"But what about the priestess getting locked up, and when I got attacked? The video getting cut off and the glass breaking… what about the moving chair?!" Kuroda exclaimed passionately.

"That's why I said it doesn't make sense," Naru replied.

"The spirit may be so strong that they can fool us into thinking they're not here," Bou-san suggested

"What do you think it is?" Naru questioned Bou-san.

"Jinbakurei," Bou-san responded

"And you, John?" Naru asked

"I'm not sure but I agree that's dangerous," John replied

"What do you think your highness?" Carmine asked

"I'll share my opinion later. I'm going to research this from a different angle. Mai I'm going to the carriage, watch the equipment. This mike is connected to the carriage, so if something happens, just talk to me," Naru said

"Okay" Mai replied as Naru left the room.

"I'm not sure about him. He has expensive equipment and is the prince but I wonder if he really knows what he's doing," Bou-san commented after Naru was gone.

"Don't you dare say anything like that about my precious Olli!" Monica shouted loudly making everyone stop and stare.

"Olli?" Carmine questioned without expression.

"Of course he is Prince Oliver for short Olli, if Mai can call him Naru than I should be able to call him Olli," Monica stated mater of factly.

"You shouldn't address his highness with such informality," Carmine stated

"Than what about her?!" Monica said pointing to Mai making Angel hiss at her.

"Ummm… sorry? John, are you going to start your exorcism now? Can I help?" Mai asked trying to change the topic.

"No thank, but once I start praying watch the screens, you may see some activity," John replied helping Mai successfully change the topic.

"Sure," Mai answered relieved that both Monica and Carmine seemed to forget the argument.

"This is kind of eerie don't you think Angel? A guest saw a silhouette of a person, the chair moved and Masako fell from the second floor," Mai commented softly to her cat.

Then the monitors made a small buzzing noise before becoming very static, shocking Mai. As Mai was about to grab the mike to inform Naru of the development, Monica reached for it first.

"Your highness, the screen is all static again!" Monica said loudly.

"I thought I told Mai to inform me if something happens," Naru stated coldly.

"She was slacking off and didn't notice, if you'd like your highness I could replace her for you," Monica replied sweetly.

"Hey! Don't lie about Jou-chan! Jou-chan why aren't you saying anything?!" Bou-san demanded.

"Yes Mai you should stand up for yourself," Masako added.

"Don't worry about it guys it's no big deal I'm used to this kind of thing I'm sure Naru would forgive me," Mai said cheerfully.

"But…"

"Besides I can correct him later," Mai interrupted Ayako off before she said anything.

"Sorry about that Naru, what should I do?" Mai asked taking the mike from Angel who had swiped it from Monica.

"The screens are static because it's getting dark and switching over to night vision. How's everything else?" Naru answered Monica's question to Mai.

"John is about to start his exorcism, ah there he is now," Mai reported the others turned to watch John on the monitor.

John was standing in the middle of the room which Masako previously fell out of. He was wearing a long black priest outfit with a scarf that had a cross on each end. In his right hand he held a bible and in his left he held a bottle similar to the one he held when dealing with the cursed crown.

"Heavenly god, please allow us to worship you," John started to swish the bottle around letting the water spray out.

"What's that water for?" Monica asked confused.

"Its holy water," Bou-san answered a bit reluctantly still mad at what she did to Mai.

"Your soul becomes our heaven and our earth," John continued with his eyes closed.

John than opened his bible to a page with a bookmark inside. Everyone else was staring intently at the monitor.

"In the beginning there was the word. The word was with god, the word was god," John said opening his eyes when he heard a sound.

Back with the others at the same time John opened his eyes Angel's ear twitched. Angel than went to the nearest person which happened to be Masako and started tugging at her kimono. Masako's instinct told her to trust Mai's cat and she quickly followed him out the door without anyone noticing.

"I wonder what he's saying," Carmine voiced out loud.

"Try turning the volume up," Bou-san suggested.

Mai did as told and turned the knob to raise the volume, now John's voice could be heard.

"Word was with god in the beginning. Through him all things were made, without him nothing was made," they heard John say but along with his words there was a constant sound.

"A rapping sound?" Ayako said aloud.

That was when Mai's cat entered the room with Masako following behind him. They both noticed the sounds and looked up like John did. Angel then started tugging on both of them towards the door making Masako pick him up so he doesn't disturb John.

"In him was life and that life was the light of men," John continued with Masako and Angel in the room.

_'Why did Angel go there?'_ Mai thought looking at her cat and then noticed he was clawing at Masako staring at something.

_'The ceiling! Something's wrong with the ceiling!'_ Mai thought alarmed once she followed Angels stare.

Mai backed up from the monitor before opening the door and running out.

"Where are you going?" Bou-san called out to her but Mai didn't pay him any attention instead running up the stairs.

_'Oh no! They're in trouble!'_ Mai thought going as fast as she can towards the room.

"John, Masako it's dangerous, get out!" Mai yelled opening the door.

Seeing neither of them move she did what she thought was best she pushed both of them back…

**CRASH**

…right as the ceiling fell.

"MAI!" her two friends yelled when they saw the ceiling collapse.

**TIME SKIP**

_'Really I didn't expect the whole ceiling to cave in,_' Angel thought running with Mai towards the tower after spending another night in the stall with Chestnut.

_'This girl can't stay out of trouble, geez they're so alike I should probably find out who's been pouring water on Mai's bed, it can't be good for her to sleep in the stable even if it does make things more convenient for me'_ Angel continued his thoughts taking a glance at Mai who was thinking her own thoughts.

_'I was so shocked at what happened yesterday that I could hardly sleep last night… but then again I should be glad I'm able to sleep in a stable at all,'_ Mai thoughts went to what happened yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

"MAI!" she heard her two friends shout at her.

As Mai was preparing herself for the pain she didn't notice the air around her changing. But just as the ceiling was about to crash on top of her a giant gust of air knocked her out of the way…. for the most part. Her left arm still got caught underneath the large amount of debris and according to Ayako rendering it useless for at least a few weeks.

"What a disaster," John commented looking around the room after they finished checking up on Mai.

"If Mai hadn't come and pushed us away we would've been the ones buried underneath there," Masako said sending worried glances at Mai's arm.

"I think that's enough for tonight. Mai you may go back now." Naru said while examining a piece of wood he too took secretive glances at her arm.

"Really? But I can still help if you need anything I'm perfectly fine," Mai said noticing everyone glance at her arm but Monica, Carmine and Naru (his were too secretive).

"You cannot doctor's orders! Why on earth do you want to do more work with your arm like that?!" Ayako shouted and would've taken Mai by the shoulders and shook if she wasn't really worried about damaging the arm.

"Yeah Mai you should take it easy, you really don't need to kiss up to the prince like this, no offence your highness," Carmine added.

"Ehh but I don't want to be fired besides my arm isn't that bad. I've done work in worse conditions than this," Mai stated cheerfully causing everyone's, and yes I mean EVERYONE'S, face to turn pale while Angel got a dark look on his face.

"I'm not going to fire you Mai go get some rest, whe-"

"You're not? Okay I'll go now than if that's what you want bye everyone," Mai said cheerfully once again unaware that she just cut off Naru who was about to ask where she used to work.

"I shall go as well, are you coming John?" Masako asked.

"Yeah I'm going to leave while I'm still alive," John sighed.

"Me too, we've all had a long day. We should all go now," Bou-san said.

_'Oh shoot I forgot to ask Mai what her last name was maybe I'll ask when the case is over'_ Bou-san thought while walking away.

Following Naru's suggestion everyone went back to the inn. Except for Naru who said he would stay and work a little. Carmine tried to stay and help but was refused Monica had left even before Mai was dismissed.

Mai was walking to her room since her bed should be dry by now but sadly she noted it was still wet if possible even more soaked then yesterday. So like yesterday she started to walk to the stable to get some sleep with Angel following behind her. As soon as Mai got to the stable she falls into a haystack fast asleep with Angel joining her a second later.

_'Looks like today really wore them out,_' Chestnut thought fondly finding a spare sheet to cover both of them.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Okay that chapters done don't you just love the mystery that surrounds Mai so let's give you guys a few questions:

1. What was it that stopped Masako from being injured

2. What prevented Mai from being completely burried

3. Who are Angel and Chestnut cause really I'm pretty sure by now you would have figured they are not that normal if you haven't well than you just got another clue.

4. Who is this she that has been mentioned in the past few chapters?

5. Finally who is Mai?

Oh and just because those questions are pretty tricky here's the easiest one

Why is Mai's bed always soaked?

Those are what you guys have to ponder on this chapter but don't worry the next chapter comes with this one so you get to have more clues think of it as an apology tenth chapter comes out soon. There were no cross-overs this chapter but there will be sorry if I haven't done what you guys requested I probably don't know the character but otherwise feel free to ask for someone to make an appearance. Hope you review or at least enjoyed the story!


	9. So many problems

Like I said this chapter comes with the last one since they got updated at the same time. Now I won't say much this time around enjoy the story and I don't own ghost hunt.

* * *

**Chapter nine So many problems, and is he a phantom?! **

_'Mom didn't visit me in my dreams yesterday, I wonder why?'_ Mai thought opening the room door with her right hand.

"Naru! Naru! Are you there?" Mai yelled into the room as Angel did a quick search of the room.

"Where do you think he is Angel?" Mai asked her cat.

Angel then paused his searching for a bit before dashing out of the room. Mai shocked at the sudden movement took a second before she was able to follow the fast cat. Angel ran outside of the building towards the carriage.

"What is he doing out here? Good boy Angel," Mai petted her cats head much to his content.

"Naru! You're going to catch a cold sleeping out here!" Mai said knocking on the door of the carriage before opening it.

_'That girl…'_ Angel thought about how she was sleeping in a stable but was worried someone else could get a cold.

"…Mai, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Naru questioned waking up.

"Early in the morning? It's nearly noon; would you like something to drink?" Mai asked with Angel jumping on to her shoulder.

"Sure, some coffee," Naru answered watching the girl prepare him some coffee with one hand then he noticed something.

"Mai, why do you have hay in your hair?" Naru asked stepping closer to take a piece of the hay from her hair.

"Ah, that I-"

"Mai! Where were you yesterday?! Am I interrupting something?" Masako asked as soon as she noticed Naru with his hand in Mai's hair at a questionable distance.

"Oh Masako, no you're not interrupting anything. Naru you should back up a little before anyone else comes," Mai said to Naru after correcting Masako.

Naru nodded and took a step back also because Angel was death glaring him and he would rather not be attacked by it right after he woke up. Mai than explained the situation to Masako.

"Mai does that mean you were sleeping in the stable?" Masako questioned her injured friend.

"Miss Hara what do you mean?" Naru questioned his eyes narrowed.

"Mai was not in her room yesterday, and her bed was soaked. If there was hay in her hair the only reason I can think of would be that she fell asleep in the stable," Masako answered.

"Hey I'm still here," Mai stated to her two conversing friends.

"Mai you shouldn't be so stupid, you could have shared my room," Masako turned to the girl.

"It would be troublesome if you also caught a cold when your arm is like that," Naru commented successfully tag teaming the girl.

"Angel you too!" Mai exclaimed looking at her cat that was standing between Naru and Masako nodding its head.

"I just didn't want to trouble anyone, it's really no big deal," Mai tried to convince the three with no luck.

"Alright if my bed is soaked again then I'll go to Masako's room, now here's your coffee and Masako here's some tea. Did you find anything out last night?" Mai questioned after handing her two friends a cup.

"Yeah," Naru responded taking the cup.

"REALLY?!" Monica shouted coming up only hearing Mai's question and Naru's answer.

"What's going on prince? Are you already packing up?" Bou-san asked.

"Correct," Naru said.

"You must be kidding?!" Ayako shouted.

"Why?" Carmine asked.

"I have decided this case is closed," Naru answered grabbing some papers.

"Did you exorcise?" Bou-san demanded to know.

"No I didn't," Naru answered handing the papers to Bou-san.

"What's this?" He asked.

"A level scale graph. The building sank more than 0.2 inches just overnight," Naru answered.

"WHAT?! Land subsidence!" The others yelled looking at the papers, crowding around Bou-san who was holding them.

"That's it?! The psychic phenomenon was caused by this?" Ayako questioned.

"This whole development was built on top of damp ground, based on the number of wells that I checked directly underneath the school there is a big water vein running through. There are two other wells, but when I checked for the amount of water in them they were both empty. So that's what's going on." Naru told the others who were thinking on his words.

"Excuse me your highness I still don't understand please explain," Monica requested sweetly.

"What I'm saying is the foundation is weak because this structure was built on damp soil. In addition, an underground water vein is half dried out. All these things are causing the land to shift and settle. This area is the most severely affected. The settling is progressing more rapidly on one side of the building and as a result various parts of the building are starting to distort and deform," Naru explained more.

"Then that's would have caused the chair to move and the ceiling to collapse," Carmine observed.

"Precisely, the classroom floor on the west side is three inches lower than the one on the East side," Naru said.

"Three inches… that's about 7.5 centimeters that's a pretty big gap," Mai noted earning a glance from Naru.

"And that rapping sound? " Ayako questioned.

"It wasn't rapping; it was the sound of the building creaking as it sank. The area around the building should be declared unsafe to enter. Sooner or later this building will collapse," Naru announced to everyone.

"That's fine… but it still doesn't explain the idea I was attacked!" Kuroda said loudly.

"Perhaps… it was a floating spirit that likes to follow you around," Naru told her making Kuroda take a step back.

"So Naru does that mean we should all head back to the castle?" Bou-san asked.

"Yes we have finished the assignment," Naru responded.

_'What? For some reason I'm disappointed'_ Mai thought absently petting Angel who seemed to be on high alert.

"I still think there are spirits here," Kuroda told everyone making Angel narrow his eyes at her.

"No there aren't the research results have proven that there's nothing here," Naru replied.

"It may just be that you can't perceive it," Kuroda countered.

"Then shouldn't you just exorcise it yourself, his majesty has decided that the case is over so we are leaving," Carmine stated before Naru could say anything and making Kuroda turn away.

"Oh well, I feel like the dream is ending," Mai said a little dazed catching Naru's attention.

"What do you mean?" John asked

**KREEEK BOOOM!**

At that moment the windows beside Kuroda burst.

"MAI GET OUT!" Masako yelled.

"AHHHH!" Kuroda screamed blocking her face from the glass with her arms.

"Kuroda!" Mai yelled running towards the girl and knelt down to hold her with her good arm.

BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM

"What… is that? It sounds like someone's banging on the wall… is it collapsing?" Mai questioned as Angel took a protective stance between her and Kuroda.

Mai noticed Naru staring up as if in a daze. She began to worry as the door started opening and closing on its own extremely loudly. Naru watched the door bang open and close with his hands clenched.

"Naru?!" Mai shouted as Naru grabbed her good arm making her stand up.

"Let's get out of here! It's not safe anymore!" Naru directed Mai towards the way out with Kuroda and Angel following closely behind.

**OUTSIDE**

"Incredible," John said a little dazed.

Mai then noticed Kuroda looking towards the ground. She walked up to Kuroda with Angel trailing behind looking skeptical.

"Are you okay?" Mai asked when she reached where Kuroda was standing; Kuroda nodded.

"You're bleeding; let me see your hand" Ayako said stepping over to examine Kuroda.

"Mai you're still injured are you all right?" Masako asked examining the bandages on Mai's arm.

"So what was that all about? You're gonna tell me that was caused by the land sinking? That your _highness_ was definitely a poltergeist!" Bou-san declared loudly.

"Not only did we hear the building warp but we also heard someone banging on the wall!" Ayako continued looking up from her work with Kuroda.

"Even his majesty can be wrong at times; don't go pointing it out like that!" Monica shouted outraged.

"But that was some serious noise, maybe there's a giant trying to destroy the building?" Carmine attempted to make the situation lighter.

"Sure he must be the same guy that's sinking it too," Ayako said sarcastically.

"We need to take this more seriously," Bou-san added before he and Ayako walked off.

"How dare they don't worry your majesty I'll go knock some sense into those ingrates," Monica announced before following the two.

"What's with those two suddenly acting like buddies," Carmine said after Monica left.

"I'll go after them to make sure there's no trouble," John told Carmine, Masako, Monica, Naru, and Mai since Kuroda had already left and Angel has disappeared once again.

"You will need some help calming those three down, I will go with you. You should come help as well," Masako said referring to Carmine making her reluctantly follow the others.

"Naru, your hand!" Mai noticed as soon as the others left.

"Oh it's nothing, it'll stop bleeding soon," Naru commented after looking at his hand.

"But you'll need to get a bandage on that," Mai said taking steps towards him.

"Go take care of Kuroda-san," Naru ordered not noticing that Kuroda already left.

"Na-"

"I just… I just need to be alone for a while. I hate myself so much that it makes me sick," Naru interrupted her.

"Oh…" Mai sighed.

But instead of listening to his request she silently walked closer to him. Quietly unwrapping some of her bandages she took Naru's hand. This made him jump a little since he thought that Mai had already left.

"Mai I said-"

"I know, and you can punish me how ever you want after but right now I'm going to wrap this up. I know that I really should use new bandages to do this but you'll have to make do with these for now," Mai interrupted him skillfully using one hand to wrap Naru's arm.

"But your arm-"

"It's not bleeding like yours, sorry Naru but you're going to have to deal with me I am you're personal maid and assistant. So please let me help with whatever you have to do," Mai interrupted him once again smiling brightly.

"Don't worry I'll leave you alone now and go check on the others," Mai said leaving Naru before he even responded, without looking back therefore not noticing Naru watch her retreating figure with a contemplative expression.

* * *

"Have you guys seen Monica and Carmine?" Mai asked stepping into the room seeing Bou-san in a monk outfit.

"They went looking for Naru. By the way what happened to that other girl?" Bou-san asked his own question after having calmed down from what happened earlier.

"Kuroda went back to the inn," Mai told him.

"Mai! What happened to the bandages I put on your arm?!" Ayako questioned noticing in an instant that some of the bandages were unwrapped and taken off.

"Jou-chan you have to take better care of yourself," Bou-san told her as Ayako finished re wrapping Mai's arm.

"Its fine," Mai said turning to the monitor and trying to put it away.

"Is it okay to put this stuff away?" John asked Mai taking the monitor from the injured girl.

"It would be quite inconvenient if we were not allowed to," Masako continued picking up some wires so that Mai doesn't.

"If we need it we can take it out later, besides we don't know when this building might collapse," Mai said with a small smile.

"You still believe in what he said?" Ayako questioned.

"Well we don't know he's wrong, you have to prove to me that there are evil spirits," Mai snapped back politely, walking out of the room.

Monk started chanting but Mai and Angel still did not believe there were spirits there so they packed up waiting till Bou-san finished. Masako and John mainly helped Mai, Masako did so because she has been working with the prince the longest, does not sense any spirits and because Mai is her friend. John helped Mai because it was in his nature as he also believes in Naru, Masako and Mai. Not to say that they didn't trust Bou-san or Ayako they believe in monks abilities to perform an exorcism and Ayako's ability as a doctor but it's because they trust in Masako's vision and Naru's judgment.

"Mai I set up a tape recorder on the second floor," John told her coming down the stairs.

"Ah thanks. Thank you both for helping me," Mai responded fiddling with her injured arm while Masako petted Angel in her lap.

"No problem I'm gonna go look around a little as well," John told the girls and cat.

"Okay be careful, actually you should take Masako too," Mai suggested.

"Mai I knew you an idiot but really sending me off when you're injured," Masako commented in a light teasing tone.

"This coming from the girl that fell out of a window," Mai quipped back knowing Masako was only worried for her.

"I will be fine on my own Mai," John contributed to the conversation.

"Yeah but it's better safe than sorry and besides I have Angel with me," Mai said determined.

"But-"

"Leave it John she can be as stubborn as a mule let's go," Masako sighed behind her sleeve before walking off with John.

"Keep safe you guys!" Mai yelled to their backs getting quick waves in return.

_'I've decided to wait for Naru but I wonder if he really wants me to do anything,'_ Mai thought when picking up Angel.

"Naru!?" Mai turned when she heard a door slam shut.

"Oh Kuroda," Mai said when she saw it was just her.

"How's it going?" Kuroda asked politely.

"Ah…well… since you left Ayako and Bou-san have both performed exorcisms. We're just making sure everything is okay," Mai answered.

"Where's Prince Oliver?" Kuroda questioned.

"I don't know. I wonder if there really are evil spirits here." Mai said her thoughts aloud.

"I saw one," Kuroda responded quickly.

"That's right you mentioned that," Mai responded in a polite tone.

"Okay we're done, you two might as well leave. The exorcism was a success," Ayako announced coming down the stairs.

"That's what you said last time Ayako," Mai noted with Angel nodding his head.

"This time we're sure!" Ayako exclaimed.

"No spirits are still here, I can feel it, there are many spirits still here," Kuroda said looking up making Mai, Angel and Ayako turn to stare at her.

"Playing your psychic game again? Cut it out and leave it to the professionals," Ayako scoffed much to Kuroda agitation.

"Rest assured, Ayako may have blown it, but I did it right," Bou-san said coming into the room with normal clothes on, John and Masako happened to be behind him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ayako screamed loudly at him.

_'Here we go again'_ John, Masako and Angel simultaneously thought.

"I'm just being honest," Bou-san replied.

"Are you trying to take all the credit?!" Ayako accused.

"No, you are," Bou-san countered.

"Will you two knock it off!" Mai shouted at them.

**THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP **

They all then heard thumping from above them making them all look up.

"Is someone up there?" Ayako questioned.

"Masako what's going on" Mai whispered to her friend.

"No way! All of us are here…" Bou-san answered Ayako's question.

"I don't know there are no spirits here," Masako whispered back putting her sleeve in front of her mouth.

The seven of them watched as the thumping sounds got closer as if coming down the stairs.

**THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, BANG**

Came from up stairs; making Bou-san dash up the stairs.

"Bou-san!" Mai called about to follow him.

Bou-san had just reached the top of the first staircase and was turning to go up the second. Mai watched as Ayako held her uninjured arm so the girl doesn't follow the man.

"Ah… is someone up there?" Mai asked Bou-san.

"No, there can't be," Bou-san said.

"Wait… There can't be?! I know I heard it! Everyone else heard it and Bou-san you heard it too right?!" Mai shouted at them.

"It was just the wind!" Ayako argued.

Mai's response was an unexpected one for everyone except her faithful cat. She laughed it was an almost bitter sounding laugh that didn't sit right with any of them especially coming out of Mai's mouth.

"Some things really don't change… really that is ridiculous you should admit this exorcism failed as well. You two were really arrogant lecturing his highness earlier but at least his highness did not give any excuses like the one you are giving now. Why not try acting like adults?" Mai lectured in a polite tone but you can also detect traces of bitterness and sadness in it.

"Mai…?" Masako whispered confused which only deepened when Mai responded with a smile that looked sincere.

**BOOOM! BAM, BAM, BAM**

"A knocking sound…" John said.

"Again?!" Mai asked going back to normal.

**RATTLE, RATTLE, BAM **

The glass near Ayako and Mai shattered. This made Ayako cover her ears while Mai used her good arm to block the flying glass.

**THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP**

"More footsteps!" John exclaimed looking up.

"It sounds like an indoor military march!" Bou-san shouted leaning back on the wall.

"Mai get out of there, that ceiling could collapse," Masako told Mai from her spot beside Bou-san.

"Oh okay," Mai said walking towards bunch of bookshelves.

"MEOW!" Angel meowed loudly struggling from the grip Masako had on him as Mai went behind a bookshelf out of sight.

Around Mai the bookshelves started to rattle.

"Ah, whoa, no wait!" Mai shouted putting her right hand on the shaking bookshelf.

_'It's warm… objects that are moved by a poltergeist… should feel warm,'_ Mai remembered what Naru said earlier so focused on her thoughts she didn't notice the bookshelf till...

**KREEEK**

"MAI LOOK OUT!"

…it was too late.

It was dark all around the entire back round was black with the exception of a few glowing lights and one large white piece of land where a figure could be seen lying down. That figure happened to be Mai; she was asleep but slowly waking up. She opened her eyes into the familiar darkness.

_'Where am I…? Dark I wish the lights were on'_ Mai thought rolling over to lie on her back.

_'Ah but it feels good… I feel sleepy…'_ Mai thought some more, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Before Mai fell fully asleep she felt someone touch her forehead. At this moment she slowly opened her eyes.

"Mom?" Mai asked still half asleep as the hand that touched her forehead moved to hold her hand.

"Hi sweetie, Are you going to tell them yet?" Mai's mother smiled at her beautifully.

"It's good to see you mom," Mai smiled back.

Mai suddenly looked more awake gasping and pushing herself up with one arm.

"Ah mom that was… that was definitely a poltergeist, and I uhh... I'm not ready yet" Mai said quickly getting up and becoming dizzy.

"Lie back down sweetie, don't worry so much I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough," Mai's mother said.

"Mom?" Mai asked grabbing the woman's attention.

"You should get a little more rest," Her mother said putting a hand to her head.

"Mom I wish you were still around to help me," Mai told her.

"I'll always be with you sweetie… thank you," Her mother responded with a sweet smile.

Mai smiled back closing her eyes as everything started to disappear.

"Hey… Hey… Hey Jou-chan!" Bou-san yelled making Mai open her eyes and fully awaken.

Above her Mai saw Masako, Bou-san, John and Ayako look down on her each holding a relieved expression though Masako was hiding hers with her sleeve again. Then Mai felt something on her stomach lifting herself up with her good arm she looked at Angel who seemed to stare at her more relieved than anyone else before jumping on her shoulder and giving her cheek a lick. She also noticed that she was wearing Bou-san's jacket.

"Are you okay?" Masako asked worried as she helped Mai up some more.

"Thank you I'm fine," Mai answered fully sitting up with Masako's help.

"What's wrong with you? I kept calling you but you wouldn't get up, I thought you were dead!" Ayako shouted still tense.

"Uh… sorry" Mai said looking a little confused.

"Calm down Ayako," Bou-san told her.

"Shut up, you stupid monk!" She bit back.

"Mai is your arm alright?" John asked concerned with Masako nodding beside him.

"I'm fine," Mai said unused to all the attention.

"You look uncomfortable," Masako pointed out.

"Sorry I got used to looking after myself, its odd having people being worried about me," Mai said honestly much to the bafflement of the others.

"You were out for a while the sun is about to set," Bou-san commented looking at the sun when Mai returned his jacket.

"Oh what happened to Kuroda?" Mai asked.

"She left. Hey don't you think this is getting a bit serious? The exorcism didn't work and I'm beginning to fear for our lives" Ayako stated taking an unnoticeable glance at Mai.

"Oh, are you running away _Ms. Priestess_?" Masako questioned with her sleeve at her mouth.

"Well what do you suggest we do?! Hasn't our boss already run away after seeing glass break all around him? Right now he's probably in his room shaking in fear!" Ayako shouted at Masako getting up in her face.

"Do you really think that?" Mai asked.

"You never know, he may be curled up in a bed crying because we gave him such a hard time this morning," Bou-san added in snickering.

"That unbelievably arrogant, self righteous, self loving narcissist; Unbelievable!" Mai denied laughing.

"But in the case of the prince... It'd be more like him to be angry and sticking pins in a voodoo doll," John pointed out.

Everyone including Angel thought about it before bursting out laughing. Even Masako giggled behind her kimono sleeve. They then decided to all walk together back to the inn where they found Monica and Carmine. Neither of them was able to find Naru so they decided to wait around at the inn until he came.

* * *

"Hey Masako since its still early I think I'm gonna take a walk," Mai told her friend.

"Alright just don't do anything stupid," Masako told her as Mai left with Angel.

After walking around for a bit Mai decided to take a break and rest underneath one of the many cherry blossom trees. She and Angel lay down looking like they were asleep as they stare at the sky that was nearly down setting.

"I thought you were sleeping in Miss Hara's room not outdoors," Naru said walking up to the girl.

"Oh Naru did you want me to do something?" Mai asked completely changing the subject.

"I would like you to ask the workers about the tower and Kuroda, you know the workers better so it would be more productive if you were to ask the questions," Naru told her as Mai began to smile.

"What is it?" Naru snapped when he saw Mai randomly start to smile.

"I'm just glad I can help," Mai told with a sincere smile making Naru stare at her confused though only Angel noticed his confusion.

Mai went to find Keiko and Michiru first to ask some questions with Angel leading the way.

"Hey Mai, I heard you had one heck of a day today," Michiru commented when Mai came into the room she and Keiko were cleaning.

"How do you know that?" Mai asked curious.

"Kuroda been bragging about it to everyone and news travels fast you know," Keiko answered.

"Anyways we were shocked when his highness came over and talked to us earlier today," Michiru told Mai.

"Huh, what for?" Mai asked confused since Naru was the one that asked her to interview the workers.

"Ah well he asked a few things about the old building, about Kuroda and about you," Keiko answered Mai.

_'Why me?'_ Mai thought sharing a glance with her cat.

Mai then launched into a conversation with her two friends; gaining as much information as she could on Kuroda and the old building. After she finished discussing with her two friends she went to talk with Miss Iris and any other workers she knew when she finished speaking to her as well it was getting a bit late. Mai decided that she had just about finished speaking with everyone when Angel ran up and stopped in front of her.

"What's wrong boy there's nothing th-" Mai was cut off as she walked around her cat and falling when she bumped into something.

"I am very sorry miss here let me help you up," a teal blue haired boy around her age said holding out a hand while the other held a book.

"No it's alright I'm sorry I didn't see you," Mai responded taking his hand with her right to stand up.

"You should not worry it is a normal occurrence for me," The boy with a blank face reassured her though actually making her feel more guilty.

"Ah… um… do you work here I haven't seen you around before nor have I seen you when I was working here," Mai asked the blue haired stranger.

"You used to work here ano…" The boy paused.

"Oh I'm sorry that was rude of me my names Mai and yes I did work here for a bit I was actually a traveler going to Shibuya," Mai greeted cheerfully easily speaking about herself.

"No I should have introduced myself as well I am Tetsuya Kuroko, it is a pleasure to meet you may I have your last name so I may address you properly?" Kuroko asked politely.

"Nope I prefer you call me by my first name Mai," Mai responded mischievously while sticking out her tongue.

"Well if you insist Miss Mai," Kuroko responded his mouth twitching upwards a little at the cheerful girl.

"Just Mai you don't need to say miss in front of it," Mai told him while Angel watched the two converse on Mai's shoulder.

"I'm afraid I will have to refuse your offer Miss Mai, is that cat yours?" Kuroko asked to distract Mai.

"Yep his name is Angel, come on boy say hi to Kuroko," Mai told the cat making him jump onto Kuroko's head and stare at him upside down.

"Hello Angel," Kuroko greeted.

"You don't call my cat Mr. Angel so you should call me Mai instead of Miss Mai," Mai claimed exhibiting her unique logic.

"I apologize but it does not seem right to call this cat Mr. Angel as it does not seem right to call you anything other than Miss Mai if you refuse to give me your last name," Kuroko deadpanned initiating a staring contest with Mai.

Blank blue eyes stared at heated brown orbs until Mai finally backed down in defeat.

"Alright you win, so Kuroko how long have you been working here?" Mai asked.

"I have been working here for about two weeks," Kuroko answered curtly.

"Are you a traveler as well?" Mai asked trying to learn more.

"Yes," Kuroko answered.

"Do you travel alone?" Mai continued to ask.

"No, may I ask why you are injured," Kuroko replied not looking the least bit annoyed by all the questions and in return asking one of his own.

"That I simply got into a bit of an accident it's no big deal…Oww!" Mai shouted at the end when Angel flicked his tail at her face.

"I do not believe your cat agrees with you Miss Mai," Kuroko stated.

"Maybe not, can you tell me a bit more about why you needed to work here?" Mai tried to change the topic to something else.

"I travel with eleven other people. One of the people I was traveling with demanded everyone in the group find a job in this town; I decided to work here," Kuroko told her much to her satisfaction.

_'I guess he wouldn't really know much about Kuroda or the old tower, but I could still ask,'_ Mai thought

"Oh okay, by any chance do you know anything about the old tower or a girl that works here called Kuroda," Mai asked Kuroko.

"Ahh… I have heard some things some people were talking about those things they seem to have forgotten I was in the room," Kuroko replied to the girl.

_'I'm starting to really feel bad for this boy'_ Angel sweat dropped.

"Oh really I'm kinda looking for information on those two things to help the inn keeper Miss Iris with a problem, can you please tell me what you know?" Mai asked bowing down.

"Alright," Kuroko answered scratching his cheek a little.

"Thank you!" Mai thanked him sincerely.

"I do not know much I was not really interested in the topic. I remember that some people said Ms. Kuroda has worked here for a while and enjoys attention, she was known for being able to see spirits ever since she started working here and would gain the attention of a lot of different people like travelers, and the other workers. The old tower is rumored to be haunted," Kuroko explained not showing how exhausted he was from talking so much.

"Is that all you happen to know about the tower?" Mai asked.

"I went to investigate the rumors on more than one occasion last week nothing happened, I assume that there was no ghost other people who have gone in have said that they hear sounds inside the building," Kuroko answered.

"How do you know other people have gone in Kuroko?" Mai questioned.

"Everyone knows when someone tries to enter the tower news travels fast, I think I am the only exception to that rule due to my low presence," Kuroko told the cheerful girl making her and her cat feel a little sorrier for the boy.

"Thank you Kuroko how much longer are you working here?" Mai asked her last question.

"You are welcome, I am working till at least the end of this week. I must go now it was a pleasure meeting you Miss Mai" He said before vanishing from sight.

"Whoa, if I didn't know better I would say Kuroko was a ghost don't you think Angel?" Mai asked her cat receiving a nod in reply.

"Well then let's go tell Naru everything we know," Mai said walking off before pausing.

"Ummm… Angel where do you think Naru is?" Mai asked turning and sheepishly asking her cat.

Angel looked as though he rolled his eyes before starting to walk in the opposite direction. It was already becoming really late not quite midnight but late none the less. As Angel was leading Mai to Naru they ran into Carmine.

"Hello Carmine," Mai greeted the girl kindly.

"Hello Mai, what are you still doing up?" Carmine asked curious.

"Oh, just walking around. What about you Carmine?" Mai asked in response her instinct telling her not to tell Carmine that she was about to meet Naru.

"Hmmm… I was going to ask Miss Iris for some ink I wanted to write a letter," Carmine smiled.

"Is that so, I should leave you be then. Good luck finding Miss Iris," Mai told Carmine before walking off with Angel leading the way.

After their run in with Carmine no one else spotted them as they made their way to Naru's room. Knocking on the door Mai waited till someone answered which only took a couple of minutes. Naru opened the door and let Mai in so they could discuss what Mai was able to find out. They both took a seat on the couches of the room sitting across from each other with a table between them.

"…and that's it," Mai finished explaining to Naru all the different things the workers told her along with her encounter with Kuroko.

"I see, wait here so I can reread everything and make sure nothing is missing," Naru responded as Mai yawned, Angel was already asleep in her lap.

After at least 30 minutes of reading Naru was sure that there was nothing missing and that all he needed left was proof for his theory. At this moment he noticed the room was much too quiet considering that Mai was still in it. He looked up from his notes to see Mai asleep on the couch. He then heard knocking on the door.

"You may enter," He told the person outside his door.

"Your highness have you seen Mai she hasn't come to my room and she isn't in her room or the stables," Masako asked opening the door, Naru answered by gesturing to the two sleeping figures on the couch.

"I see," Masako said quietly not wanting to disturb either of them.

Masako then walked over to Mai and put Mai's head on her lap stroking through her hair. Mai's face first tensed when Masako arrived and then become soft and peaceful. Angel on the other hand woke up when Masako knocked but decided to reposition himself and fall asleep again.

"We should take her to my room, her bed is still soaked," Masako suggested quietly to the prince, Naru nodded picking Mai up in a piggy back hold while Masako carried Angel.

They made sure there was no one around as they didn't want rumors to spread before making their way to Masako's room. Once they reached Masako's room they put Mai on top of the bed and Angel on the couch. Naru then left quietly making his way back to his room while Masako got ready for bed. Sliding into the bed with Mai since the bed was really large. Not noticing a little white fur ball leave the room.

* * *

"I'm back," A male voice said.

"Ah that's great I was starting to get lonely," Another voice said cheerfully.

"She's been doing really well other than-"

"Yeah I can guess it really does run in the family," The second voice interrupted the first making the first voice chuckle.

"Of course it does, those servant girls are no good," The first voice said seriously.

"Hahaha… now, now last time I checked you didn't have that ability," The second voice said happily.

"I don't need to, besides you do have that ability," The first voice said.

"No I think that belonged more to my wife I on the other hand just have really good instincts," The second voice told the first.

"Hmm… well I'm only here to give you today's update and then I want to go back to sleep," The first voice said.

"You two really like to sleep a lot I'm pretty sure both of you are able to sleep anywhere at this point," The second voice chuckled.

"Guilty as charged now shall I get started?" The first voice teased his friend.

"Sure let's start," The second voice said.

* * *

And now for this chapters questions:

1. How does Mai know how many centimeters 3 inches is?

2. Why did Mai act so oddly?

3. What was Mai's mom talking about?

4. Who was Carmine going to write a letter to?

Well these are some things for you guys to ponder on of course along with some other things I may or may not answer some questions you guys have.

Kuroko Tetsuya - belongs to the manga/anime kuroko no basuke (which I don't own)

That ends this chapter I hope you enjoyed it and reviews would be appreciated. If you want tell me a character you want to make an appearance and if I know the character I'll try to add them key word being try. Thank you to everyone how has reviewed or at least read the story.


	10. More questions arise

Well like I promised here's chapter 10 the case should be over in chapter 11 or 12 depending on how much I want to stall. This chapter is less on the case and more on giving you guys clues to who Mai is. Let's see I didn't mention this in chapter 8 or 9 but the dialogue and what happens are heavily based on the manga. I hope you enjoy the story and all the different character appearances do you know the characters that appear this chapter? Sorry if anyone is out of character and thanks to everyone that read, favorite/follow and reviewed this story.

I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

**Chapter 10 More questions arise **

"Well this is unexpected," A voice thought a loud rereading a letter they had received last night.

_You are to separate those two before they become too close, to do this you shall look for the skeletons in that girl's closet. You may become"close" with her in order to complete this task. Once you have found the skeletons you shall first tell me what they are and I will decide what to do. You will keep me updated in this task. _

_Signed U._

_'I must say though I had a similar idea,'_ the person thought before her mouth formed a sinister smile.

* * *

"Mai," Masako called trying to wake her friend with no luck.

_'Really, how can she sleep so much,'_ Masako thought while sighing and looking at the cat who, like his master was sleeping soundly.

"Mai," Masako tried again with some success watching as Mai rolled over a bit.

"Mai the prince will be mad if you're lat-"

"Wait… what I'm late!? I'm not going to be punished am I?!" Mai yelled waking up quickly in the process tangling herself in the sheets falling face first into the floor.

"No, you are not late but two of your friends were looking for you," Masako told her giggling softly from behind her sleeve.

"Why you! I will have my revenge!" Mai yelled, waking Angel up and making Masako giggle more since she was still in the bed sheets.

"I suggest you at least get out of the sheets so you don't seem more stupid than you already are," Masako stated while walking out of the door.

Mai, after fuming at Masako's words noticed that her left arm was starting to feel uncomfortable. After untangling herself from the bedsheets she saw that the sun was up and it was nearly noon. She also noted that she was wearing the clothes from yesterday; quickly changing she went to where the worker's ate hoping for something to eat.

"Oh good morning Kuroda," Mai greeted when she entered the room to see many people start eating their lunch.

"Are you okay? Any injuries other than what you already have," Kuroda asked as Angel jumped onto Mai's shoulder.

"Oh no it's nothing, I'm sorry if I made you worry," Mai said flustered making Kuroda sigh in relief.

"So Mai you never actually told us what happened to your arm," Keiko said as Mai approached them.

"Sorry I forgot, it's no big deal I just got caught up in some trouble I'm sure you noticed what a klutz I am," Mai laughed it off.

"Oh good with the exciting day you had yesterday we were worried something serious happened," Michiru said, happy it was only her friend being a klutz.

"Yeah you don't need to worry about things like that," Mai told the two when all of a sudden she felt someone tap her shoulder.

Turning around she didn't see anyone but as she was about to continue her discussion someone tapped her again.

"Okay if this is some joke please stop," Mai said turning around once again.

"Miss Mai it's me," a boy said.

"KUROKO! How do you do that!" Mai shouted in surprise when she blinked and suddenly saw Kuroko.

"I am sorry to startle you Miss Mai but you along with Miss Kuroda were summoned to Miss Iris's office," Kuroko told her in his usual emotionless voice.

"Darn I didn't eat anything yet, hey Kuroko how long have you been there?" Mai asked before she was about to leave.

"I was there the whole time," Kuroko responded.

"Oh…uh… oops?" Mai laughed sheepishly before wishing Kuroko, Michiru and Keiko goodbye and following Kuroda out the door.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Excuse me…" Mai said entering the room to see everyone there and seated.

Kuroda and Angel followed behind her, after Miss Iris requested they take a seat Mai sat down beside John. On John's other side was Masako followed by Ayako, Bou-san, and Carmine with Monica on the last chair. Naru was standing beside Miss Iris's desk as Kuroda took her seat beside Mai and Angel jumped onto Mai's lap.

"Now everyone involved in the incident is here," Naru stated closing the curtains and shrouding the room in darkness.

Naru then went over to a small lamp flicking it on and off.

"Please focus on this light," Naru stated.

**_Click On_**

"Breathe please with the light,"

**_Click off_**

"Slowly… Relax…"

**_Click On_**

"You feel sleepy,"

**_Click off_**

"You can hear yourself breathing,"

_'Maybe I'm tired because of what happened last night,'_ Mai thought stopping herself from yawning.

**_Click on_**

"Please count your breaths in your head…"

_'Naru's voice… sounds so far away,_' Mai closed her eyes.

_**Click off**_

"Tonight… something is going to happen. The chair on the second floor of the old tower, the chair is going to move. Tonight that chair placed in the room in the tower,"

_'Chair…the room…chair,'_

"Very good" Naru said opening the curtains, making Mai squint.

"Wow I'm sleepy," Bou-san said rubbing his eyes as everyone's attention was then caught by a chair.

_'Chair…'_ Mai thought her eyes going to half mast.

"Thank you everyone," Naru said placing a hand on the chair.

"Naru!" Mai shouted running up to him.

The others including Angel decided it was best to go take a nap since they all felt sleepy. Naru stopped as soon as he heard his new nick name waiting for Mai to catch up.

"What happened yesterday? I could have sworn I was in your room telling you the information I got from the workers and then I wake up in Masako's bed," Mai told him.

"You fell asleep, Miss Hara came and I carried you to her room. I heard that you were hurt again," Naru stated.

"Eh so that's what happened thanks Naru you're a great friend!" Mai said cheerfully.

"I would rather not have you in my room disturbing my sleep with your snoring," Naru replied.

"HEY! I do not snore!" Mai argued.

"How badly were you hurt?" Naru asked changing the topic.

"Oh it's nothing I was just unconscious for a while nothing really bad happened," Mai answered completely forgetting her anger much to Naru's amusement.

"Mai, where did you use to work?" Naru asked starting to walk.

"Hmmm, well I worked in a lot of different places since I've been traveling for at least three years at this point," Mai told him.

"I see," Naru said, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Naru we're at the carriage," Mai announced interrupting Naru's thoughts.

"Mai, tea," Naru ordered when he noticed that they were indeed, in front of the carriage.

Walking towards the carriage Naru put on a pair of headphones ignoring Mai. Who was muttering different insults and complaining about how she had to go to the kitchen to get more tea. She came back a few minutes later with some tea balanced in her right hand and Angel on her shoulder.

_'Okay Mai… you're almost there don't trip,'_ Mai thought to herself walking slowly.

"Did you set up the tape recorder yesterday?" Naru asked causing Mai to jump and nearly spill the tea.

"Ah… yeah well kind of it was more Masako and John since I couldn't really lift anything. I actually wanted to set up the video too, but none of us could figure out how to use it," Mai responded flustered as she tried to maintain balance much to Angel's and Naru's amusement.

"You did a good job. It sounds like we were able to record some useful things," he told her while taking the tea which finally allowed Mai to fall knowing that she wouldn't spill anything.

_'He doesn't compliment people often, is that really Naru?' _Mai thought to herself staring at Naru while Angel snickered having an idea of what the girl was thinking.

"What's wrong?" Naru asked noticing her stare.

"Eh…ah…nothing, AH! I just remembered the bookshelf that fell on top of me it felt warm. You said that if a poltergeist moved something it would feel warm," Mai laughed a little nervously not wanting to reveal her actual thoughts.

"I'm glad you remember that," Naru told her.

"Thanks," Mai replied more calm moving her arm to Angel so he can climb on her shoulder.

"Let's get our equipment set up," Naru said handing Mai some wires and making sure she doesn't carry too much.

* * *

"What's this for?" Mai asked looking at the finished product.

The finished product being the chair, from earlier, being placed in a circle of chalk; the circle was originally going to be drawn by Mai but Angel stole the chalk and drew the circle for her. At the moment Angel was sitting on one of the tables taking a nap.

"Where should we place the infrared camera?" John asked when Naru didn't answer Mai.

John was also dragged into this when he happened to be walking by and saw the two of them holding equipment. John offered his assistance when he saw how much the two of them were carrying though Naru was carrying a lot more than Mai for obvious reasons.

"On the tripod," Naru directed to the tripod situated in front of the chair before walking out of the room.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey what's going on? Naru, your highness; what is that?" Mai asked being distracted from her first question by what Naru was crouched in front of.

"This is a radar," Naru answered her second question.

"I'm not sure what it is…what are we going to use it for?" Mai asked.

"If I tell you it won't work," Naru told her.

"But I'm your assistant," Mai whined with the puppy dog eyes.

"No I can't. I'll let you know tomorrow, but you can't ask me until then," Naru replied closing his eyes.

"His highness seems to have a plan, why don't you wait until tomorrow," John suggested so Mai would be less frustrated.

"Fine," Mai pouted as Naru opened his eyes again taking out a hammer.

_'Is he going to hit me,'_ Mai stiffened preparing for pain.

"John, cover up all of the windows in here with those veneer boards over there," Naru ordered much to Mai's relief.

Mai then tried to help John with hammering up the boards but John, Angel or Naru would prevent her from doing much each with their own tactics. John would kindly suggest she try doing something else or have her use her good arm to hold the nail in place while he hammered it. Naru would insult or distract her with different tasks that weren't really needed such as asking for tea. Angel would find different ways of distracting Mai either by meowing for attention or taking something from Mai and have her chase him around.

"Ok that's all of them," John announced making Mai pout at how she didn't do anything.

"Now both of you please write your names on that board," Naru told them giving them something to write with.

Mai shared a confused look with both John and Angel before she and John signed their names. Angel helped as well by coloring his paw and then stamping it onto the board.

"Ok I signed the board that John nailed inside the window too. What is this for?" Mai asked Naru.

"Sign here, too. You can leave when you're done," Naru told them ignoring Mai's question.

"HUUUUUH?!" Mai exclaimed extremely confused.

Of course Naru didn't answer to it, John left first saying he wanted to go look at the gardens near the inn. Angel left after a few minutes of silence, deeming that Mai was safe from all possible harm.

"You really won't tell me anything," Mai asked after a long pause of silence.

"No," Naru answered to Mai's disappointment.

"I'll go take a walk through town then, send Angel if you need me, he has this odd ability to always find me... wished it worked for me too," Mai muttered the last part before waving goodbye.

_'I wonder if anyone would want to join me,' _Mai thought going to search for everyone and grab a bite to eat before actually leaving for town._  
_

* * *

_'It's too bad no one could join me, though I wasn't able to ask Monica or Carmine but I have a feeling neither of them like me. Actually Monica made it pretty clear she doesn't like me but I could be wrong about Carmine,'_ Mai thought to herself entering a small music store full of instruments.

"Hello! Oh Mai you're back I haven't seen you in a while, I thought you left town," A voice came as soon as Mai opened the door.

"Hey Haruka, I'm only in town for a while because of work. Anyways, how are you and the guys?" Mai asked the golden eyed girl.

"We've been doing well, we just have to run this store for another month before we can continue giving performances," Haruka told her friend.

"Really a whole month, why would Shining Saotome wait another month you guys were fantastic when singing 1000% love a few months back," Mai said.

"He said that we were missing something, so we had to work here until we find it that's where all the boys are," Haruka told Mai.

"Well he is crazy, by the way I got a new cat maybe he can play with your black one," Mai suggested.

"Ahh I don't know where he went, I actually don't think that cat is normal," Haruka told her friend while fidgeting.

"Oh well, but to be honest I don't think my cat is all that normal either," Mai said thinking about her own cat.

"Mai what happened to your arm?" Haruka asked noticing the bandages.

"Don't worry about it Haruka, I just got caught up in some trouble," Mai told the red haired girl.

"Does it hurt?" Haruka inquired shyly.

"Don't be silly, I'm fine here as proof how about we play a duet," Mai suggested.

"But your arm," Haruka started to protest.

"You won't let me play with it are you?" Mai asked rhetorically but Haruka shook her head no anyways.

"Alright, fine I won't move my left arm when playing, and don't bother arguing," Mai decided.

"Then would you like to try the duet I just wrote?" Haruka sighed knowing there was no use in arguing with the stubborn girl.

"Sure Haruka all your songs are fantastic," Mai complimented making Haruka flustered.

"I-I-I'm n-not that g-great," Haruka stuttered embarrassed much to Mai's amusement.

"Yeah, yeah I know you don't like compliments come on," Mai dragged Haruka to the two piano's

* * *

For the song put this in the search bar: Disney - Beauty and the Beast - Belle for Piano Duet FT. lara6683

* * *

"That was fun!" Mai exclaimed once she and Haruka finished making Haruka giggle and nod.

"How do you do, would you happen to have any new violin strings," A man's voice came to the two girl's ears.

"Ah of course sorry for the wait I'll be right back," Haruka said flustered bowing quickly not seeing who was actually asking for the strings and rushing out of the room.

"That was quite the duet you two performed it made my skin crawl with delight...but I don't have skin...Skull Joke! Yohohohoho," the man said making Mai look up at him for the first time.

"You're a skeleton…" Mai stated unsure somewhat used to the random occurrences in her life.

_'I should be screaming right now, I really should be screaming right now or fainting, fainting sounds good too,'_ Mai thought her knees shaking.

"Yohohohoho, I am I'm glad you can see that," the skeleton laughed.

_'At least he seems friendly, yeah I'm probably in shock I'll just go with it,'_ Mai concluded trying to convince herself it was all just a dream.

"How is that possible?" Mai asked, no, not to the friendly skeleton; Mai was more curious about how she came up with such an odd dream and just happened to ask the question out loud.

"Well, this land is quite isolated, when it comes to other islands so you don't really know much about pirates and devil fruit do you?" Brook questioned in response.

"Oh my mom told me about that when I was younger, she said this land was so big that there was no point interacting with the places very far across the sea. Also that there are pirates out there that have special abilities because of some magic fruit I didn't think it was real," Mai told the skeleton thoroughly convinced this was a dream... or that she's crazy.

"That's right pirates don't normally land here because of the amount of land military and such, but my captain is eccentric at least there aren't wanted posters here… Ah right I lost topic but I ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi which brought me back to life," Brook explained to the girl.

"Wow!" Mai exclaimed no longer caring if this was a dream or not.

"I see you're a very curious girl… but I don't have eyes…Skull Joke! Yohohoho!" the well dressed skeleton laughed with Mai joining.

"Ah my names Mai nice to meet you," Mai smiled.

"Brook, you're very similar to my captain," Brook introduced himself.

"Really? Oh, so how long are you staying on this land?" Mai questioned.

"Till our captain has finished exploring but this land is really large so it could take a while," Brook answered.

"AHHHH!" a female voiced screamed to their left.

"Haruka are you okay?!" Mai asked running over to her friend.

"S-s-ske-skel-"

"Oh so he is real," Mai interrupted Haruka's stuttering.

_'Well I guess it would be odd to scream now, might as well go along with it,'_ Mai thought,

Mai proceeded to introduce her to Brook while making sure the girl doesn't faint. It took a while before Haruka understood what Mai was explaining to her but once she did she calmed down.

"I'm very sorry for screaming," Haruka apologized bowing down with her hands holding out the violin strings.

"It's alright; may I see your panties?" Brook asked Haruka much to Mai's amusement as Haruka furiously shook her head no.

"May I see your panties Mai?" Brook asked the other girl.

"Nope!," Mai answered cheerfully as Brook finished replacing his violin strings.

"May we hear you play the violin?" Haruka questioned shyly.

Brook then picked up his violin and began to play a slow version of Binks sake. Mai went to the piano she was playing earlier and joined in, playing along with Brook's violin making a very beautiful harmony. As Brook was finishing the song Mai decided that the song was a little depressing and started playing the beginning again at a faster pace, Brook noticing what Mai was doing, decided to put down his violin and sing instead.

(English version of Binks sake that Brook is singing = English 'Binks Sake' One piece by shadowlink4321)

"That was music to my ears…but I don't have ears…Skull Joke! Yohohoho!" Brook laughed when he and Mai finished making Mai and Haruka start giggling.

"That was fantastic Mai, where'd you learn that song?" Haruka asked.

"Papa taught me that song when I was little," Mai answered making Haruka stiffen a little.

"I'm so-"

"My that song is quite old, it's amazing your father knew it," Brook proclaimed interrupting Haruka.

"Mai, I never asked this before but who taught you how to play the piano?" Haruka asked still a little flustered.

"My mum taught me," Mai answered giving her a reassuring smile.

"But Mai, you said your parents weren't very talented in music," Haruka fidgeted, instead of answering Mai simply gave another smile.

"Oh I must get going now it's getting late," Brook told the two girls waving good bye.

"Hmmm he's right I should get going too, bye and good luck Haruka," Mai said before leaving as well after sending one last wave.

_'I should go back to the inn now it's nearly sun set what an interesting day,'_ Mai thought walking away…

…in the wrong direction,

* * *

**Back at the inn**

The sun had started to set and no one had seen any traces of Mai since this morning.

"Has anyone seen Mai?" John asked the group who were all having dinner oddly at the same time.

"She went for a walk in the town," Michiru answered the blond.

"That idiot must have gotten lost," Masako commented making everyone sweat drop at how accurate that probably was.

"Should we all go search for jou-chan?" Bou-san suggested.

"She should be fine it wouldn't be the first time she went for a walk," Keiko told the others trying to ease their worry.

"It's starting to get dark," Ayako added in a little worried for Mai.

"If you're all so worried why not just send the fur ball," Monica said condescendingly.

"Maybe she left for good," Carmine suggested.

"She still owes money," Naru said in a clipped tone.

"She could have left so she wouldn't pay it," Carmine suggested.

"Miss Foret I don't think Mai is that type of person," John said what everyone was thinking.

"Ah you're probably right," Carmine laughed before going off somewhere.

"Fur ball go find Mai," Naru ordered the cat with a glare which he returned.

"yeah little devil, go search for Mai now would ya," Bou-san told the previously napping cat still mad about the dirt incident.

"Meow," Angel replied to Bou-san finally breaking eye contact with Naru before leaping away.

"Your highness I'll go to that way you won't have to waste your breathe lecturing her since I'll do it for you," Monica said with a sickly sweet smile on her lips, quickly following Angel before anyone could protest.

* * *

_ 'I went the wrong way again,'_ Mai sighed at her own lack of direction.

"Meow," came a sound from below.

"Oh Angel how'd you know I was lost?" Mai asked her cat relieved to see him.

"Mai!" A female voice screeched.

"Monica what are you doing here?" Mai asked the girl as soon as she saw her.

"Well man s- I mean Mai, you were gone for a while and making everyone worried so I volunteered to go find you," The girl said as nicely as she could quickly catching herself before her slip up, not that Mai noticed but Angel did and hissed at her.

_'Maybe I was wrong and she doesn't actually hate me. We must have just had a misunderstanding,'_ Mai thought joyfully not noticing the glare Monica sent to Angel.

"So you're helping me again," Mai remarked cheerfully making Angel face paw.

"Again?" Monica repeated confused.

"Yeah like when you helped when I was lost in the castle," Mai explained happily.

"Oh right... So Mai how did you get on Olli's good side?" Monica asked (not really) innocently.

"I don't really know what you're talking about," Mai scratched her cheek.

"Che yeah right," Monica scoffed meanly, startling Mai at the quick personality change.

"Monica?" Mai said her name confused.

"Ah... My bad sorry 'bout that... ummm where were you?" Monica said switching back to her kind persona while changing the topic.

"Oh I went to my friends music store Starish, it's actually named after her band but they were told to take a break and run the shop for a while," Mai babbled trying to be on friendlier terms with Monica.

"I see," Monica commented.

"So uhhh... why don't you... umm... tell me about... the prince?" Mai suggested after thinking on the topics Monica would talk about willingly.

After hearing the topic Monica rambled on and on about the princes, Mai not knowing there were two princes listened attentively. Angel led them both back to the inn with Monica rambling more to herself than to Mai about the Princes. Soon they reached the end of the hall way where Monica said she had something to take care of and made a right towards all the rooms. Angel led Mai through the right path where she saw everyone else eating their meal with the exception of Monica, Carmine, Michiru, Keiko and her new friend Kuroko.

_'But I probably wouldn't see Kuroko even if he was there,'_ Mai thought to herself before greeting everyone.

"Mai let me see your arm," Ayako commanded.

"Sure Ayako, where are Michiru, Keiko and Carmine," Mai questioned, letting Ayako examine at her arm while secretly thanking Haruka for stopping her from moving her arm too much when she was playing with both hands.

"I believe Miss Foret left for her room a while ago, your two friends left a few minutes after her to finish more work," John told her kindly.

"Hey didn't that girl go to fetch you too?" Bou-san questioned.

"Oh, if you mean Monica she said she had to do something and left for her room," Mai answered.

"Mai, why was you're bed soaked?" Masako asked, changing the subject to what had been bugging her for a while.

"I don't know but it's not a big deal," Mai replied.

"What?! How is that not a big deal you could get sick!" Ayako exclaimed loudly.

"Jou-chan I thought I told you to take better care of yourself," Bou-san added.

"Darn there goes the world," Mai commented.

"What do you mean Mai?" John asked politely.

"When the arguing duo decides to team up you just know the world is going to end," Mai replied making most of the others laugh.

"Mai how long has this been going on?" Ayako asked trying to reign in her fury.

"Ummm… Since we got here?" Mai replied hesitantly waiting for the volcano to erupt.

"And where have you been sleeping," Monk continued the interrogation.

"The stable," Masako answered from behind her sleeve, knowing Mai wasn't going to say anything.

"MAI!" Both Ayako and Bou-san shouted while Masako and Naru glared at her for not telling them when her bed had first been soaked.

John tried to calm everyone down much to Mai's relief. As Mai explained what has been going on reluctantly including how she spent one night in Masako's room not mentioning that Naru was the one that carried her there.

"The case is almost over why don't, we all just go to bed now," Mai suggested once everyone was calm.

"Fine but if this happens again we are going to figure out who's been doing this," Ayako said, Mai nodded having no other choice.

"Mai you're staying in my room again," Masako all but commanded to her once again giving Mai no other option but to nod wishing a good night to everyone before following Masako.

* * *

"This must be the place," A voice said entering a music store.

"Hello, it's almost closing time," Haruka told the red headed customer.

"That's fine I was actually hoping to ask you a few questions," The girl responded.

"M-me?" Haruka stuttered confused.

"That's right you are a friend of Mai correct?" the girl inquired.

"Ah yes I am! Did something happen to her?" Haruka asked worriedly.

"No, no, nothing like that. I am a ...friend of hers and would like to know more about her," the girl said with a smile.

"Wouldn't it be better to ask Mai about herself?" Haruka inquired nervously.

"I don't want to make her uncomfortable but it seems that she doesn't like talking about herself," The girl answered smoothly.

"I see... I don't know her that well but I can try to help," Haruka told the stranger though she was still uncomfortable.

"That's alright, can you tell me where she used to work?" The voice questioned kindly.

"I don't know all of them but I know for sure that she used to work at...ummm... Kaidan restaurant where my band once performed. That's where I first met her," Haruka told the stranger still weary of them.

"I see, can you tell me what her last name is I don't think she's ever mentioned it," the girl said in a fake pondering tone.

"Oh... uhh... I don't think she wants to say because it brings up bad memories so I didn't pry," Haruka answered biting her lip.

"Bad memories?" The red headed stranger repeated in a questioning manner.

"She told me her parent died before she started traveling," the Haruka answered fidgeting.

"That's a shame do you know where they used to live," the girl continued to question.

"No, sorry," Haruka answered.

"Alright, I'd like to ask one more question and than I'll take my leave, is there anything she's afraid of so we can keep her away from it," the girl inquired.

"Well she's very brave so there isn't really anything she's really afraid of that I know of," Haruka answered much to the girls disappointment.

"Oh that's good, I'll go now. Thank you for your time," the girl said replacing her disappointed look with a smile before Haruka noticed.

After waving good bye to the nervous Haruka the girl went back to send what she had found out today.

"This is going to be fun," the girl whispered to herself before letting out a sinister smile.

* * *

**The Next day**

***Flick***

"Not again dad," Mai muttered.

***Flick***

"It's way too early," Mai murmured.

***Scratch ***

"OW!" Mai screamed before instantly quieting noticing that Masako was still asleep.

Angel snickered from where he was as Mai rubbed her cheek which was now red with scratch marks.

"You're mean Angel," Mai whispered to her cat, pouting.

"Meow," Angel meowed innocently making Mai glare at him.

"Fine how about we go eat breakfast then go to the carriage," Mai suggested instead of answering Angel jumped off the bed and waited outside the door.

Taking the hint Mai quickly got changed and after making sure Masako was still asleep left the room. Mai couldn't think of what to eat a so she simply ate some bread, deciding that it was still too early for anyone to be at the carriage Mai went to the stable.

"Chestnut guess who decided to visit you," Mai called into the stable her trusty cat on her shoulder.

"Neigh!" Chestnut whinnied happily, seeing Mai and Angel enter the stables.

"Hey boy, how are you?" Mai questioned.

In response Chestnut nuzzled up to Mai showering her with a lot of affection. Angel decided that Chestnut's head would be his new resting spot while watching the two interact, with great amusement.

"Chestnut, stop that!" Mai laughed loudly from inside the stable, Angel moving along with Chestnut's head as he shook it no.

Mai played with Chestnut for quite some time and soon enough she decided that someone would be at the carriage by now and left. Angel decided to stay with Chestnut.

_'Ever since I've met Naru I've been getting up earlier again, though I'm still normally late,' _Mai thought entering the area the carriage was supposed to be.

_'Oh, I guess playing with Chestnut made me even more tired,' _Mai continued to think when she felt a weak.

"Huh, Lin is back," Mai said aloud when she finally noticed the man standing beside Naru.

"You're early today," Naru commented slightly surprised, not that anyone but Lin could notice.

"Yeah I just have to get back into the habit of waking early, but for now Angel's been waking me up," Mai replied to Naru's comment.

_'This is kind of awkward I haven't really talked to Lin,'_ Mai thought to herself.

"Can you tell me now what we were doing yesterday? Please, oh please?" Mai asked.

"Mai… can you keep a secret," Naru asked in response.

"If you tell me not to tell anyone I won't. I'm better at keeping secrets than you think," Mai answered.

_'There's no doubt about that I still haven't figured her out,'_ Naru thought when he heard Mai's answer.

"Wait… everyone's arriving now," Naru said instead.

"Oh are they," Mai commented off handily as Naru closed the carriage door.

"How are you Lin?" Mai asked the man who in return simply glanced at her not saying anything.

"Fine," Lin replied in a clipped tone.

"Ummm..." Mai raked her brain for something to say.

"What happened to your arm?" Lin questioned.

"I got caught up in an accident," Mai answered, Lin's eyebrow raised questioning the details.

"...the roof fell...on my arm," Mai said reluctantly after Lin kept staring.

"I see," He said before they lapped into silence once again.

_'Well then I hope the others come soon, Oh look there's Angel,'_ Mai thought spotting her cat walk towards them.

* * *

Once everyone gathered in front of the carriage they all walked into the old tower where John put up the boards yesterday.

"Wait a minute, why is she here again," Monica whispered annoyed while glaring at Kuroda.

"Ahhhhh… Well Naru asked her to go back to work but she insisted on staying until she finds out what that was all about in Miss Iris's office," Mai whispered back much to Angels aggravation.

"And what are you going to show us today Prince," Bou-san mocked.

"I just need you to be one of the witnesses for the experiment," Naru replied to him.

"Mai, John… Please make sure the papers you signed yesterday are not damaged in any way," Naru commanded.

"Ah sure," Mai replied walking over moving out of the way when she realized she was blocking Lin's filming.

"They're okay," John said with Mai and Angel nodding beside him.

"What about your signatures on the door?" Naru questioned.

"Looks fine," Mai answered.

"Mine too," John added as Naru grabbed a crowbar.

Using the crowbar Naru violently took off the boards that were on the door much to Mai's and John's confusion. Looking inside Mai quickly noticed the chair was no longer in the chalk circle. It was toppled over in the other side of the room.

"Your highness the chair has moved," John said stating what Naru, Mai and Angel had noticed themselves.

"That's right," Naru grinned much to Monica's pleasure.

"Hey, no way!" Ayako shouted not quite sure what was going on.

Naru went up to the camera rewinding it so it would show what would happen on the monitor beside it.

"Hey Naru-chan…" Bou-san called out hoping that the use of Naru-chan would give him some answers.

"Mai do you have any idea what's going on," Carmine said quietly watching Mai shake her head no.

"Thanks for your help everyone, we'll be leaving later on today" Naru told them all.

"Are you implying you've solved the case?!" Ayako shouted.

"That's exactly right," Naru replied.

"Land subsidence?" Ayako asked, getting her bearings back and becoming more mocking.

"Yes, the case requested by the inn keeper can be explained as a result of land subsidence," Naru replied.

"HA! But how do you explain what happened in the lab and the poltergeist from yesterday?" Bou-san inquired still skeptical, while running a hand through his hair.

"Those _were _poltergeists," Naru answered.

"See you can't exorcise them can you, not on your own so you're just gonna tell us to leave after you've finished your research," Bou-san criticized.

"In my opinion there's no need to exorcise," Naru told him.

"Would you like to take a look?" Naru asked the others while putting his hand on top of the monitor.

* * *

Not the best cliff hanger but a cliff hanger none the less. So I won't ask any questions this chapter good luck trying to figure everything out. Here's a different hint nothing is fully as it seems, the hints in this chapter may not be the most obvious at first but as the story goes on they will get a little clearer.

Kuroko - from the manga/anime Kuroko no basuke (you should read or watch it if you're into sport mangas/animes)

Haruka - from the anime Uta no prince sama (a fantastic anime that has a sequel good for people that like Ouran high school host club at least I think so)

Brook - from One piece (if you don't know who he is it's cause he appears later I hope I didn't spoil anything for anyone)

Yeah I don't own any of those Animes/Mangas I'd be pretty darn rich if I did. I don't own the songs mentioned earlier either they both belong to thier rightful owner. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and will continue reading. Please tell me if there are any mistakes or things you don't like so I can fix it I prefer you guys do that over saying "I hate it, it sucks". Let's see uhh... oh right please review it encourages me to right and update faster.


End file.
